


The One Where

by SterolineOTPForever



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by FRIENDS, Katherine passengered in Elena, Season/Series 05, Smut, Sneaking Around, chandler and monica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterolineOTPForever/pseuds/SterolineOTPForever
Summary: Set in 5x12, after Stefan finds out that Caroline slept with Klaus and finds her in the boarding house. A different version of what happened during their conversation, and how the events of season 5 changed afterwards.





	1. The One Where It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago so it is complete. This fic was a fun one to write, and the little nods to FRIENDS I've made throughout. Enjoy!

At the boarding house Caroline was sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace drinking from a mug, still reeling over what happened earlier with Tyler when he discovered that she'd slept with Klaus. She had felt fear when he growled at her, her pulse racing as she recalled the pain from her two previous bites.

Stefan walked through the door, his hands in his pockets, relief in his eyes that he'd found her, "Hey. There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Caroline attempted to smile, "Yeah. Well, I couldn't find a rock big enough to crawl under.." She huffed out an uncomfortable laugh, "So."

Stefan didn't take his gaze away from her as he stepped closer, "Hmm."

"You're my friend." Caroline turned to face Stefan fully, "I need you to just give it to me straight." She took a breath before asking, "Am I a horrible person?"

Stefan let a small smile touch his lips, "Hmm. So that's why you came here, huh?"

Caroline looked down and away from Stefan.

"Alright." Stefan grabbed the other chair and moved it so it faced Caroline and sat down. He looked to the side to gather his thoughts before facing her, "Let me ask you something. When you found out about me and Katherine, what was your first thought?"

Caroline hesitated a moment, grimacing in discomfort, before she replied truthfully, "Honestly, I thought "eww.""

"See?" Stefan smiled softly, " And if you held that against me, you wouldn't be sitting here right now, with me, would you?"

Caroline couldn't help but let out a chuckle, before becoming serious again, "Or maybe, I came here because I know that you see the best in people."

"Ahh." Stefan pressed his lips together as he contemplated his next words, "Somebody has to say it. So here goes.. Are you ready?"

"Uh huh." Caroline took a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever Stefan would say.

"Caroline, you are a horrible person, okay." Stefan kept a straight look on his face, "You are... you are thoughtless. You're shallow. You're completely undependable." He couldn't stop the smile breaking through at the completely untrue things he was saying.

Caroline laughed, "Hey!" She tried to be serious, "I am vulnerable. Don't be mean!"

"You know what? Now that I think of it.. I have no idea what Klaus saw in you." Stefan smiled as he saw the smile on her face as he teased her, "What was he thinking?"

Caroline was now laughing hysterically, "Shut up!"

Stefan smiled, blinking rapidly as he took in the beauty of her laughing face, joining her in her amusement. It felt so good that he had made her feel better, as she always could make him smile.

Caroline continued to giggle, her smile bright, her eyes crinkling in the corner. Stefan had made her feel better, he always could, as he always knew the right thing to say.

"Now that you realize what a terrible person you are, how about we start drinking?" Stefan grinned at the musical laughter escaping Caroline, the sight of her happiness making him feel warm inside. She was the happiest and kindest person that he knew, and if Tyler had even attempted to touch her and make her feel even worse than she did, he would have killed him without hesitation.

Caroline grinned and winked, "You read my mind."

Stefan stood up but instead of heading towards the alcohol he leant over and placed a kiss on Caroline's forehead. He smiled down at her, and cupped her cheek, "You are the kindest, the happiest, the most caring person I know." He stroked his thumb along her skin, their eyes locked in an intense stare, swallowing as a familiar feeling stirred within his veins. He finally broke the contact and went to make a drink.

Caroline stared at Stefan's back wide eyed, when she had looked into his eyes thick tension surrounded them, of the sexual kind. Moments like that had been happening more and more lately; simple touches lingering, eyes holding for longer than normal, hugs that were drawn out longer. It made her head spin.

Stefan brought two full glasses and a bottle.

Caroline raised her brow in question.

Stefan smirked, "I think we both need it."

Caroline chuckled, "Well to make this pity party less pathetic I think we need music." She jumped up and practically skipped over to the stereo.

 _She's my little ball of happiness,_ Stefan thought with a smile, once again in awe of Caroline and how that no matter what happened to her she could always remain so positive. He was envious of that well of strength inside, and he wished he could be more like her. Though everyday he grew stronger, the pull of blood less of a temptation then the day before, and it was all because of _her_. The best decision he ever made was to ask her to help him, she gladly became his sober sponsor and she hadn't let him down once.

Caroline searched through the shelves of music, there was all types and from all decades, she finally decided on something that would make Stefan smile. She pressed play and spun around to grin at Stefan as the first notes began to play, and the familiar riff started.

Stefan shook his head and smiled.

_Tommy used to work on the docks_

_Union's been on strike_

_He's down on his luck..._

_It's tough, so tough_

Caroline spun in a circle, her arms out around her and her hair flowing around her as she danced.

_Gina works the diner all day_

_Working for her man,_

_She brings home her pay_

_For love, for love_

Caroline worked her way over to Stefan and holds her hand out to him, "Dance with me."

Stefan laughed, raising his hands as he resolutely told her, "No!"

_She says, "We've gotta hold on to what we've got._

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not._

_We've got each other and that's a lot._

_For love we'll give it a shot."_

Caroline grinned, took Stefan's hand and pulled her to him, belting out the lyrics as she giggled.

_Whoa, we're half way there_

_Whoa, livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_

_Whoa, livin' on a prayer_

Stefan couldn't resist Caroline's infectious happiness, so he started to dance with her, their laughs joining together. He spun her around, and back to him, before picking her up and swinging in a circle as the verse played.

As one their eyes locked as the chorus began again. They tangled their fingers together and raised them up above their heads as they sung to each other.

_...We've gotta hold on to what we've got._

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not._

_We've got each other and that's a lot._

_For love we'll give it a shot."_

Stefan smiled down at Caroline, her lovely features were alight with pure happiness. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

_Whoa, we're half way there_

_Whoa, livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_

_Whoa, livin' on a prayer_

_Livin' on a prayer_

_We've gotta hold on ready or not_

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

Caroline laughed uncontrollably as Stefan started headbanging, getting right into the song and just having a good time. She loved seeing this side of him, the happy free side that smiled so widely it took her breath away.

Stefan laughed along with Caroline as the song finished. She was just like Lexi, in the way that she could always get him to smile, but with Caroline there was something different, something lighter and more freeing being with her.

 

* * *

 

Two bottles of bourbon later, and yet another Bon Jovi album blasting through the speakers, it was Stefan's turn to serenade Caroline's giggling self.

Stefan was standing on the couch, his hips swinging from side to side, a bottle of bourbon in his hand that he was using as a microphone, Caroline was bouncing in front of him, her hands in her hair as she shook her head from side to side.

Stefan dramatically put his hand against his chest as he begun to sing.

_This Romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up_

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up_

Stefan reached over and took Caroline's hand in his his. He smiled at her.

_Now I can't sing a love song_

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But, baby, that's just me_

Stefan brought their joined hands to his chest, and belted out the lyrics. His eyes never left hers, as the lyrics began to hold even more meaning for him.

_And I will love you, baby, always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day, always_

_I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine_

_'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die,_

_You'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you always_

Caroline couldn't help the flush that lit her cheeks, and as if some force was directing her actions she curled her fingers around his neck. His eyes trapped hers in his gaze.

_Now your pictures that you left behind_

_Are just memories of a different life_

_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry_

_One that made you have to say goodbye_

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair_

Stefan thread his fingers through her hair.

_To touch your lips, to hold you near_

Stefan dropped the empty bottle and pulled Caroline close.

_When you say your prayers, try to understand_

_I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

Stefan dropped his head to rest against hers, his heart racing wildly in his chest.

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near_

_When he says the words you've been needing to hear_

_I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine_

_To say to you 'til the end of time_

Stefan dropped his eyes to her lips a moment before he pressed his against hers. His hands came up to cradle her face as his mouth moved gently against hers.

_Yeah, I will love you, baby, always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day, always_

Caroline slid her hands up his back to hold onto his shoulders as she kissed him back.

_If you told me to cry for you_

_I could_

_If you told me to die for you_

_I would_

_Take a look at my face_

_There's no price I won't pay_

_To say these words to you_

Caroline tilted her head as she kissed him deeper, her fingers digging into his skin as her feelings overwhelmed her. His soft lips against hers made her heart race, the gentle way he held her face made her breath catch.

_Well, there ain't no luck_

_In these loaded dice_

_But, baby, if you give me just one more try_

_We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives_

_We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

Stefan pulled back to stare into Caroline's shining eyes, a wondrous smile on his lips as the final chorus played a romantic melody in the background.

_And I will love you, baby, always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day, always_

_I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine_

_'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die,_

_You'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you, always_

Almost as one their lips fused together, there was no need for words only the desire to be joined, to relish in the pleasure they felt in each others arms. They wanted this, they may both be drunk, but every cell in their body was telling them that this was _right_ and to do anything but kiss would be wrong.

Stefan ran his hands down her waist to her thighs to lift her, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He sucked in a breath at the feel of her pressed so intimately against him.

Caroline trailed kisses along his neck, breathing in that strong masculine scent that was purely Stefan. She gasped as she felt his palms slide under the hem of her dress to cup her ass. In response she unbuttoned his shirt, sliding the material across his chest so that she had access to his skin. Her fingers trailing along his pectorals muscle, humming her pleasure as she traced the lines.

Stefan kissed his way down her throat as he walked her to the stairs, pushing her against the walls as he moved his mouth back to her lips. His hands stroked along her thighs, his crotch grinding against hers, moaning at the feel of her heat. He blindly made his way up the stairs, his mouth never leaving hers as he swallowed her every moan.

Caroline gasped as her back hit a door, she reached behind her for the handle to open it. They stumbled inside, the door slamming shut so she presumed Stefan closed it. She let her legs drop and stepped back from Stefan. She had to swallow at the lust darkening his gaze. Keeping her eyes on his she held the bottom of her dress, pulled it over her head, and threw it across the room. She stood before him in black lace bra and panties.

Stefan growled, Caroline looked gorgeous completely exposed to him. He ripped his shirt off chucking it to the side, and was on her in a second. He dragged his lips from her collarbone to the top of her breasts, his hands reached behind her to undo the clasp, moving his fingers to her shoulder where he slid the material down her arms and threw it. Her breasts were free, and they were perfect. Full and soft, nipples stiff peaks that begged for his mouth. Who was he to deny the very obvious wants of her body?

Caroline moaned as Stefan's mouth closed around a nipple, his other hand massaging her neglected one, rolling her bud with his fingers. She sunk her hand in his hair, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of him worshiping her. Not wanting to be selfish she pushed Stefan back so that he landed on the bed. She ran her nose against the skin of his chest as her hands reached for the zipper of his jeans. She pushed the material over his hips as she left little bites over his stomach, smirking at the groan he let out.

Stefan leant back on his hands to watch her. The feel of her hands and lips so close to where he wanted her drove him wild. Her blonde hair tickling his skin had his hips bucking before he could even think. His eyes hooded as she pulled down his boxers and his cock sprung free. She licked her lips, and his member twitched, anticipation setting a fire in his veins. He wanted her so bad.

Caroline continued to nip up his thighs, her hand curling around his solid length, moaning at how soft and smooth he was while being rock hard. Her mouth watered, she wanted to feel him in her mouth. She stuck her tongue out and licked a line from his base to his tip, swirling her tongue around his head. The strangled groan he let out had her smirking. She wrapped her lips around him, slowly descending until he was touching the back of her throat, she swallowed, and he slipped down her tight channel.

"Fuck, Caroline!" Stefan growled, his fingers fisting in her hair, not directing her movements just holding on to her as she gave him the most intense blow job. His eyes were trained on her stretched lips, the sight of his dick sliding out and then back in her warm cavern had him groan. She sucked him off perfectly, going slow at first, swirling her tongue around his head before moving down again, and then she slowly sped up so that her head bobbed up and down. If she kept this up he wouldn't last long, her gloriously tight throat and endlessly sucking mouth already having him on edge. He felt he should warn her, "Caroline... I'm gonna..."

Caroline only sucked harder. She wanted to feel the hot burst of his come in her mouth, she wanted to taste the evidence of his pleasure, she wanted to taste _him_ , and nothing would stop her. She hollowed her cheeks, and sucked furiously as her tongue caressed the vein in his length. Within minutes his fingers clenched in her hair, holding her against him as his cock twitched in her mouth, and jet after jet of warm come flooded her throat. She drank it all down, moaning happily at having brought him to such heights of pleasure.

Stefan pulled her up and hungrily kissed her, groaning at the taste of himself on her tongue. As he plunged the depths of her mouth with his tongue, his fingers trailed down her sides to hook into her panties, which he pulled down her legs, his hand coming to slide a finger through her folds, and he groaned at finding her soaked. He pulled away from her mouth to grin seductively, "You're making me thirsty, Caroline."

Caroline dipped her head to kiss him harshly, biting his bottom lip, tugging on it before releasing it. She moaned breathlessly, "Then what are you waiting for, Stefan?"

Stefan didn't hesitate. He kissed her mound sweetly, moving down until he was at her entrance, breathing in her scent before kissing her more intimately, his tongue stroking along her folds. He ran his hands up the back of her thighs, and then without warning he held her up and placed her legs over his shoulders so that he had full access to her. He took full advantage and dived back in.

Caroline rocked her hips against his lips, moans falling from her lips steadily, her fingers switching between running through his hair to holding him against her. His mouth was heaven against her, his lips and tongue bringing her to such heights that she threatened to fall over the top with every swipe of his tongue. She placed her feet flat against his back, leaning back on her hands and thrusting her hips against him as she cried out in bliss. Her stomach tightening with her impending release.

Stefan groaned in delight as he ate her out, his fingers curling into her hips as she trembled against him. He worked his mouth and tongue furiously against her until she was a spasming mess against him. She screamed out his name as she flooded with wetness, her walls tightening around his tongue as he stroked along her walls, tasting all she had to give him, not stopping until all she was capable of was cries and whimpers, and his cock was fully hard again.

Caroline panted, her chest heaving up and down as her body still twitched in orgasm. Stefan's body covered hers and his mouth latched on to the racing pulse in her neck, she could feel his hardness sliding along the wet lips of her pussy. Her core ached with the need to have him inside of her. She curled her legs around his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck, and moaned against his ear, "Stefan..."

Stefan knew what she wanted, because it was what he wanted. He slid his arm under her back, lifting her up slightly so that her back was arched. He covered her mouth with his, passionately kissing her, and then he slid his cock inside of her. He moaned at how perfect she felt, at how her walls clenched around his dick so gloriously, and when he pulled back to slide back in he couldn't help but moan again. She was so perfect under him. He pulled away from her lips, his free hand pushing a lock of hair away from her face to tuck behind her ear, his thumb stroking along her cheek as he moaned, "You are so beautiful, Caroline."

Caroline didn't have time to blush because Stefan began to move and any thought but him flew her mind. She pulled his lips back down to hers, growing increasingly addicted to the feel of his mouth against hers, his kisses deep and searching, as if he was looking for the answers of the universe in her mouth. Her hips moved against his, meeting him thrust for thrust, her pussy clenching around him as his length brought her to complete ecstasy. As he hit the sensitive spot inside her, she gasped against his mouth, her fingernails digging into his shoulders and running down his back drawing blood.

Stefan groaned and instinctively rolled his hips hard against her, the cry she let out had him do it again and again, just to hear the undeniably sexy sounds of her pleasure. He rolled on his back so that she was on top, his hands gliding to her waist to bounce her against him. He surged forward to take a nipple in his mouth, grunting as she began to twist her hips around him, impaling herself on his dick.

Caroline released a litany of loud cries, her hips moving frantically against him, her channel slickening as she felt her impending orgasm. She stared into his desire filled eyes, her mouth hung open as she moaned, her hips jerking sporadically, her fingers curling in his chest as she screamed in pure bliss, "STEFAN!"

Stefan clutched her waist tight, pumping his cock into her a few more times before he growled, "Caroline!" And he bit her shoulder as his cock pulsed inside her clenching walls, releasing his come into her welcoming channel. She was too perfect around him, he felt his vision almost blacken as she milked him, her spasms feeling so good around him. He felt like he would never stop coming, load upon load releasing from his member before he collapsed boneless against his bed, Caroline falling spent against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he tried to regain his breath, little bursts of electricity bursting through his veins.

Caroline was completely satiated, the nights alcohol and sexual activities finally hitting her as her eyes began to droop. Before she knew it she was asleep, soft breaths puffing from her parted lips to breeze against Stefan's chest.

Stefan smiled in wonder at Caroline, her peaceful face making his chest feel tight with affection for this beautiful woman who without even trying made him happy. He reached over for his quilt and covered them both as he joined her in blissful slumber.

 

* * *

 

Damon walked into Stefan's room, and spoke loudly, "I see you had a party and you didn't invite me." He chuckled, "Tsk, tsk, brother, I'm hurt."

Stefan peered bleary eyed at his brother, the alcohol consumption from last night making him slow in his thought processes, "Party?"

"I'm not surprised you can't remember." Damon smirked as he recalled the bottles of bourbon left scattered across the parlor, "What with all the liquor bottles you drank."

Stefan wasn't awake enough to deal with Damon, "Go away, and let me sleep."

Damon laughed, grinning at the hungover glare that Stefan tried to throw him, "As you wish, brother." He made sure to slam the door behind him, still chuckling as he left the boarding house.

Caroline waited until she was absolutely sure Damon had gone before popping her head out from underneath the cover. Her eyes were wide and panicked as she asked, "Do you think he knew I was here?"

 


	2. The One Where They Keep It A Secret

“Trust me, if Damon knew you were here, he would not have just left without a word.” Stefan answered. If Damon knew, he would have definitely commentated on it, or even worse he would have took the cover off them to show their completely nude bodies.

Caroline sighed in relief, she did not need Damon of all people to know what happened last night. She wasn't even sure what happened, one moment they were laughing together, singing and dancing, and then the next moment they were all over each other.

Stefan felt thoroughly content despite the fuzziness in his head after last nights overindulgence of alcohol. He may have been drunk but he remembered every single moment, and he was sure he would never forget last night. The way she moaned and writhed against him, how it felt to be surrounded by her as they both reached completion. It had been amazing.

“So...” Caroline stared down at the blanket, her cheeks aflame as she recalled every single image from last night.

“So...” Stefan grinned at the visible red on her cheeks. Caroline looked absolutely adorable right now, and he had the overwhelming desire to pull her to him and continue where they left off.

“We had sex.” Caroline sounded shocked as she spoke the words aloud.

“We did.” Stefan grin grew wider at the way she still wouldn't meet his eyes.

Caroline chewed her lip, her heart racing in her chest as she braced herself for whatever response Stefan would give her, “Any thoughts about that?”

“No, not particularly.”

“Stefan!” Caroline finally looked at him, an angry retort ready to fire from her lips but it died as she saw the grin on his face. She slapped his chest laughing, “Shut up!”

Stefan laughed with her, and finally rolled on top of her. He gazed into her unsure eyes, and a soft smile curled his lips, “I think, that we should repeat last night, often.”

Caroline shook her head, a shaky breath escaping her, “We can't just... you and I... we don't... we can't...” She rolled her eyes at her inability to complete a sentence, “We had sex, Stefan! You and I, Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes, best friends, had a night of hot and amazing sex!” Her eyes were wide as she started to freak out as the consequences of what happened hit her, she couldn't lose Stefan, he meant everything to her, and sometimes it felt like he was the only person beside her mom that was on her side.

“Hey.” Stefan stroked his hand along her side to soothe her, “It's okay, Caroline.“ He continued brushing his fingers against her soft skin, smiling at her when she began to calm down, her heart rate slowing and her eyes less panicked.

Caroline took a deep calming breath, her eyes locking with Stefan's, and she held her breath at the feelings she read in his gaze. She couldn't deny that she felt something for him, she always has, but she didn't want to ruin what they had, if they hadn't done already.

“I don't regret what happened.” Stefan stated, not a hint of hesitation in his voice.

“Stefan...” Caroline bit her lip, her eyes hesitant to say what she needed to, “You say that now but-”

Stefan cut her off, “I won't regret it ever.” He moved his hand to cup her cheek, his eyes serious and honest, “I want this, okay, I want you.” He had to say it, he couldn't just pretend that he didn't have the best night of his life last night, he couldn't deny the happiness she brought him, and after everything that happened this year. He had moved on from Elena, and had started to fall for Caroline.

Caroline believed him, he was her best friend, he would never lie to her. Carefully, she placed her hand on his shoulder, brushing her thumb against his skin, marvelling at the way his eyes slid closed at her touch. She licked her lips and asked, “I want this too, but what will everyone say? I've only just ended things with Tyler completely. And then there's what happened with Klaus, and your thing with Katherine.” She blew out an annoyed breath, “I just don't want to deal with even more of their judgemental looks.”

Stefan thought it over for a moment before saying, “Then we won't.”

Caroline tilted her head, “Won't what?”

“Tell anybody.” Stefan lowered his head, and brushed his nose against hers, a smile on his lips as he deepened his voice, “Let's keep it between us.”

“A secret?” Caroline's breath hitched, the thought of sneaking around with Stefan made her throb with desire. She curled both of her hands around his neck to pull his lips closer to her, her legs wrapping around his waist, and she curled her lips just before meeting his, “Sounds... fun.”

Stefan pushed his lips onto hers just as he slid inside of her again, a deep moan leaving his throat. She felt just as perfect as she did last night, gripping him just right, warm and wet and just wonderful. He didn't want to give this up, and he really didn't know what he would have done if she'd said it was one time only. He wouldn't have just accepted it, he was always sacrificing what he wanted so that the people he loved could be happy, not this time though, he was going to be selfish with Caroline. He knew it would be worth it.

“Stefan.” Caroline moaned, arching her head back, and running her nails down Stefan's back as he hit a sensitive spot inside her. He moved to worship her exposed neck, and she gasped in pleasure. He set her whole body ablaze, from her head to her toes, every single part of her was alive with tingles, shudders, and _him._ He was everywhere, inside her, surrounding her, mouth and hands bringing every never ending to attention. This felt different than last night, it was still full of desire and pleasure, but where it had been just sex, this felt more intimate, more about feelings than just their own lust. It felt like making love.

Stefan kissed way back to her lips, and changed the angle of his hips. He ran his hand down her arm to tangle his fingers with hers, raising their joined hands above their heads. With his other hand he clutched her thigh to pull her into his every thrust, the way she shuddered around him made him groan, and he covered her mouth with his.

Caroline moaned into his mouth, her hand on his back holding him close to her, she could feel her orgasm begin to build up. She moved her hips against his, kissing him deeper, clenching her legs around him as her inner muscles began to clench around him, her fingers digging into his skin as she cried out. The slide of his dick against her spot made her tremble around him, his pubic bone against her clit made her shudder.

Stefan groaned into her mouth as he felt her come around him, her walls fluttering around his cock, bringing his own release. He deepened his thrusts, rolling his hips faster and faster until he froze, shuddering as he came, a long moan of her name falling from his lips, “Caroline...”

Caroline kept her legs tight against him as he released himself inside her, spreading kisses across his shoulder as he panted next to her ear, her own chest heaving. That had been just as amazing as last night, and she couldn't help but smile at the feelings that it invoked in her. Stefan was her best friend, and she cared about him so much. They had been on the cusp of something more for a long time, and she couldn't wait to explore it with him. But first, she had to reassure herself, “Promise me that you'll always be my best friend.”

“Always.” Stefan replied instantly, knowing her so well that he understood what she meant. He lifted his head to look in her beautiful eyes, “I will _always_ be your best friend.”

“No matter what?” Caroline just needed that one more piece of reassurance before she threw herself into what they had just started between them.

Stefan smiled at her tenderly, cupping her cheek in his hand, stroking her skin softly, “No matter what.”

Caroline let a massive grin cover her face, happy that they were taking that next step, “Well then.” She rolled them over so that she hovered over him, Stefan's own happy smile greeting her, “Whatever shall we do to pass the time, secret boyfriend?”

Stefan chuckled, a smirk curling his lips, his hands coming up to rest on her hips, “I think we can think of a few things, secret girlfriend.”

Caroline threw her head back as she laughed, she could feel Stefan's body shake as he joined her in laughter.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was late for college, missing her first few classes when she finally arrived. She'd much rather have stayed in bed with Stefan all day but they were still so new and she couldn't neglect the other parts of her life just because she got a new boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

Stefan Salvatore was her boyfriend.

It was impossible to keep the big and dreamy smile off her face at the thought.

“What's got you so smily? Especially after the whole Tyler finding out about Klaus thing.” Elena/Katherine asked, she was surprised that Caroline could even smile after Tyler found out about her and Klaus. No accident on her part, she did it purposefully to cause some drama for them.

Caroline knew she was caught, but after the night and morning she'd just had it would be hard for her to keep the smile off her face. Quickly thinking up a lie she answered, “I have decided to not let boyfriend drama affect me.” She spotted a flyer on the desk and quickly took hold of it deciding, “Which is why we are going to the Bitter Ball tonight.”

Katherine eyed it with a smirk, “Sure, why not.” Inside she was thinking, _I wonder if Stefan will want to come with me?_

Caroline was surprised that Elena accepted so quickly, but she guessed she was trying to move on from Damon, “Great!” She looked over at Bonnie and waved the flyer at her, “How about it Bonnie? Come be bitter with us.”

“I have a boyfriend.” Bonnie replied, not interested in attending some stupid bitter party when she could spend the night with Jeremy.

“So d-” Caroline cut herself off when she realised she was about to reveal that she had a boyfriend. She cleared her throat, and smiled brightly to cover her slip, “So? This is our cleanse of our crappy and tragic first semester. A fresh start.”

“Okay.” Bonnie laughed, she could do with a fresh start after only just coming back to life. Again.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was on her way through town to find a dress for tonight. She pressed Stefan's number, and waited for him to pick up.

“Hey, Caroline.” Stefan's voice held a smile as he greeted her.

“Hey, you.” Caroline grinned, she swore the smile had not left her lips all day, she was so happy and she didn't want it to stop, “Do you want to come to the Bitter Ball at Whitmore tonight and pretend to be a sad lonely singleton with me?”

Stefan chuckled, “Funny you should mention that. Elena called a little while ago and asked me to come.” He thought it was strange just after she broke up with Damon, but he believed that it was a sign that they were becoming friends again, “I was going to call you but I didn't want to interrupt your classes.”

“That's...” Caroline frowned, a little twist of something in her gut, she refused to call it it jealousy, “...weird.”

“We're friends, Caroline.” Stefan knew that Caroline was insecure when it came to Elena, she may have outgrown most of her old feelings of inadequacy but he knew that a few issues still lingered. He wouldn't let those kinds of thoughts any room to fester, so he softened his voice, “I have you, so why would I want anyone else?”

Caroline bit her lip to try and contain the width of her smile. He always knew just the right things to say.

Stefan continued, this time with a hint of teasing in his voice, “I'm just hurt you didn't invite me.” He sighed dramatically, “My girl wants to go to a party full of bitter singles. Should I be worried?”

Caroline giggled, “Why do you think I was calling you, Stefan?”

“I don't know.” Stefan grinned at the sound of her laughter, “To talk to your amazing, handsome, unbelievably hot boyfriend?”

“Shut up!” Caroline laughed, pulling up beside the dress shop. When her laughter subsided she asked, “Do you want to come and make out with me in dark places?”

“Well, when you put it like that.” Stefan chuckled, the smile having never left his face the whole conversation with Caroline, “How I can I deny my sexy beautiful girlfriend what she wants?”

“Flirt.” Caroline giggled, wishing he was here with her so that she could kiss him again.

“I only have one question...” Stefan waited a beat before dropping his voice huskily, “Your place or mine?”

“Mmmm, well I live with a vampire, as do you.” Caroline sighed, and then whispered breathlessly, “And I don't think I can be quiet with you.”

Stefan groaned at the images that sentence brought up, “You're killing me, Caroline.”

“You didn't say that earlier.” Caroline giggled.

“Wait until tonight...” Stefan promised, a sly grin on his face, “I'll make you scream in ways you've never dreamt of.”

Caroline's breath caught, her pulse racing, heat between her thighs.

The smirk was clear in Stefan's voice, he knew what he was doing to her, “See you tonight, lover.” Then hung up.

Caroline released a breath, her whole body tingling with anticipation of seeing Stefan later. She was pretty sure they wouldn't be at the dance for long before she took him to a secluded spot and had her way with him.

 

* * *

 

Stefan grinned down at his cell long after he'd hung up. Even just talking on the phone to her, Caroline made him _happy_. She made him smile, and laugh, and flirt, and, god, she just made him feel so _alive_. Last night the alcohol in his system had given him the courage to act on feelings he'd had for longer than even Caroline would realise. Feelings he could never act upon because she was with Tyler, and he would never steal her away from him, despite how undeserving Tyler was of her, not after Damon did that to him. He never treated her right, he always ended up leaving her, and Stefan always picked up the pieces. He had always been there for Caroline without question, and he always would be.

One day he would tell her that he had been patiently waiting for her for a long time.

 

* * *

 

Stefan entered the heart decorated ball, his eyes immediately scanning the room for any sign of his blonde girl. He looked to the stairs and couldn't help the happy grin as he saw her with Elena. She wore a black dress, a happy grin, and she looked so beautiful. He made his way over to them.

“Hey!” Katherine greeted Stefan enthusiastically, her eyes scanning over him in his suit, looking as hot as he always does.

Stefan smiled at Elena briefly before grinning at Caroline, “Hey, ready to be bitter?”

Caroline laughed, “Yep!”

Katherine was about to ask Stefan to dance when he walked past her and took Caroline's hand leading her onto the dance floor. She clenched her jaw, jealousy clawing at her gut as she saw the smiles on their faces. She thought they looked way to close to be _just_ friends, but she had already asked Caroline once and she had dismissed the idea, and she didn't think much on it afterwards because she and Stefan spent a hot night between the sheets. Perhaps she should have been more worried.

Stefan spun Caroline, and pulled her into his arms. He smiled down at her as they danced, his arm resting on the small of her back, his other hand entwined with hers, “You look absolutely beautiful, Caroline.”

Caroline smiled at his compliment, her heart skipping at the way he was looking at her, the feelings between them so new that it thrilled her. She devoured the sight of Stefan in his suit, and bit her lip, “You look very dashing yourself, Stefan.”

Stefan dipped Caroline, smiling at her giggles, “Thank you.” He pulled her back up, holding her just that bit closer as they swayed, “I have to confess that I don't feel very bitter.”

“Is that right?” Caroline grinned, she wanted to wrap her arms around Stefan's neck but she couldn't as they were a secret for now.

“Huh uh.” Stefan smiled at her, his fingers stroking against her back, the urge to pull her closer was strong but he resisted, content that later on she would be all his, “You see I've met this girl, and she makes me smile.”

Caroline bit her lip, her eyes shining with her own happiness, “Yeah?”

Stefan nodded, “And she makes me laugh, so much. She's hilarious.” Caroline giggled, a beautiful blush staining her cheeks, making him want to kiss that red skin, “And I want to kiss her so bad right now, but I can't, because we are keeping it a secret.” He sighed, his eyes dropping to gaze at her lips before returning to her blue eyes, “Whose brilliant idea was that?”

Caroline grinned, moving her hand slightly across his shoulder so that she could stroke the skin of his neck, “I believe it was yours, Mr Salvatore.”

Stefan leant in so that his lips were close to her ear, “I really am an idiot.”

Caroline laughed, tilted her head so that it was briefly touching him, “We can sneak off soon for some much needed alone time.”

Stefan abruptly spun her away from him, she really was too tempting that close to him, and pulled her back to him, “Can't wait!”

“Hey!” Katherine walked over to them, she was sick of seeing them concentrate on nothing but each other, _she_ had been the one to invite Stefan to this stupid ball, “Mind if I cut in?”

 _Yes, I do mind_ , Caroline thought instantly, before she took a breath, shook off her insecurities, and smiled a fake smile, “Sure you can. I have a few things to shred at the shredding station.”

“Shredding station?” Katherine frowned confused.

“They have a shredder for pictures.” Caroline smiled brightly, “Time to say goodbye to the old, and concentrate on the new.”

“Have fun?” Katherine wasn't sure whether that was the right thing to say or not.

Stefan gazed at her in concern, “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Caroline smiled back genuinely, “I'm saying goodbye to the past.” She shared a meaningful look with him, which he got because he nodded, and put his hand on Elena's hip as he danced with her. She felt relieved that he hadn't held Elena as he held her.

She walked over to the shredding station and waited behind the other lonely single people. Not that she was single any more, but still she needed to let go of her past if she was to truly move on with Stefan.

 

* * *

 

Stefan smiled politely at Elena, and said the first thing that popped into his head, “So, who thinks up these things?”

Katherine smirked, “Lonely single people.”

Stefan nodded, “Ah.” He let his eyes wander over to Caroline. He could see her place a picture of her and Tyler in the shredder, and though not proud to admit it, he felt satisfied as Tyler and Caroline's smiling faces were ripped to shred.

“So...” Katherine frowned as she noticed Stefan's gaze wandering. What the hell was he looking for? She put a smile on her face and asked, “I said it would be fun, and it is right? I mean, you're having fun?”

“I'm having fun.” Though his fun was for an entirely different reason than Elena was implying. He wasn't happy because he was at this ball or because he was dancing with her, he was having fun because he was here with Caroline, kind of, and she always made him have fun so easily. He couldn't help but let his eyes stray over to her once again, but he froze once he saw what she was looking at.

A hand drawn picture of Caroline next to a horse, he had a sinking feeling he knew who drew that and it wasn't Tyler. The word 'Klaus' jumped out at him and he had to release Elena. He mumbled an apology and quickly made his way over to Caroline.

 

* * *

 

Caroline stared at the picture that Klaus drew her, she wasn't sure why she had hung onto it for so long. Perhaps because it was the only proof that he had the smallest sliver of humanity buried somewhere within his blackened heart. She may have felt the smallest attraction to him, who wouldn't feel flattered by the singular interest of one of the most powerful creatures on earth, but she never would have been with him. She gave him a quickie in the woods to get him out of her system for good, and to make sure that he would leave her alone and never come back. She never wanted him, and she never wanted to spend her eternity with him. It was completely over.

Caroline put the drawing in the shredder, watching as it was sliced and then fell to join the other bits of paper like it was nothing, because it was nothing. Klaus Mikaelson meant nothing to her, and as long as nobody got bitten by a werewolf again, she prayed she would never see him again. She startled as she felt a hand on her back, she turned her head and was met with the concerned eyes of Stefan.

“You okay?” Stefan asked, his eyes staring intently into hers, looking for any sign that she was not okay.

Caroline nodded, “I'm fine, Stefan.” He still didn't look convinced, so she quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking, and cupped his jaw with her hand, “I'm okay. I was saying goodbye to the past.”

Stefan leant into her hand, and couldn't prevent himself from asking, “I didn't know Klaus drew you a picture.”

“Nobody did.” Caroline bit her lip as she admitted, “Except Tyler. He found it.” She shook her head laughing, “And before you ask, no, he wasn't happy about it.”

“I can imagine.” Stefan truly could. He still remembered what it felt like to be with Elena with Damon sniffing around, always waiting in the wings for Elena to choose him. Which she did. So he could imagine how Tyler felt with Klaus trying to seduce Caroline away from him, but she was always faithful to him, and he knew that she never would have chosen Klaus over Tyler.

Caroline didn't want to spend any more time talking about Tyler or Klaus, they were her past, and if everything went well between them, Stefan was hopefully her future. With that in mind, she slid the hand cupping his cheek down his chest before bringing it to her side, “Meet me in one of the classrooms in five minutes.” She winked at him, before walking away.

Stefan watched her go with a smile on his face, his eyes staring at her pert ass that swung from side to side as she disappeared through the crowd. He waited impatiently for the time to pass, eager to touch Caroline again, and kiss her mouth, and spread kisses across every inch of her glorious skin. He had to subtly adjust himself as that line of thought made lust boil through his veins.

Katherine was just about to approach Stefan when he quickly made his way through the crowd. She huffed out an annoyed breath, she was really sick of Stefan not paying attention to her, she thought he was in love with Elena, and he would be happy to spend time with her since she broke up with Damon.

She would have to ask Nadia to find out from Matt whether Caroline had feelings for Stefan, and the possibility that those possible feelings were returned.

 

* * *

 

Caroline hid in one of the darkened classrooms, watching through the door for any sign of Stefan. Once she saw him pass the one she was in she quickly opened the door and pulled him in. She giggled as she pushed him against the door, and pressed her body against his.

Stefan smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and capturing her lips with his, sighing blissfully at finally having the opportunity to kiss her again. He ran his hands over her curves, and hooked up the bottom of her dress to push it up so that it bunched around her waist. He lost his breath as his hand touched nothing but bare skin over her ass, he pulled back to ask in a growl, “No panties?”

Caroline giggled, “Just for you, Stefan.” She kissed along his neck and nipped at his earlobe, “I have been so wet thinking about you all day.”

Stefan groaned, his cock hardening instantly in his pants. He slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her with hunger. He vamped them over to the nearest table and placed Caroline on it, he buried one of his hands in her hair, while the other he slipped in between her legs.

Caroline moaned as Stefan curled a finger inside her, she was already so wet for him and had been all day. She kissed him back with as much ardour as he kissed her as her hands went to his belt, she undid it and then lowered the fly of his pants, pushing the material, along with his boxers, over his hips so that they pooled at his feet.

Stefan groaned into Caroline's mouth, both at the feel of her molten core and the way she wrapped her hand around his dick. He was so hard for her, even after the multiple times they made love this morning, he still needed her. She was becoming his new addiction, and he absolutely no problem with that, there was worse things he could be addicted to as he well knew.

Caroline broke away from his mouth to kiss along his cheek, moaning in delight as his thumb began circling her clit, “I need you, Stefan.”

Stefan groaned, moving his fingers faster, circling her clit while rubbing her bundle of nerves, bringing her closer to ecstasy. He could feel the way her inner muscles clenched around his fingers, it wouldn't be long now, “Come for me, Caroline.” He latched onto her throat, and sucked the skin into his mouth, giving her a love bite. He felt her walls clamp around his fingers, and her channel slickened as she came.

“AH!” Caroline cried out as she came around Stefan's fingers, her hips moving against him, wanting nothing more than to be filled with his length, “Stefan...” She hooked her leg around his, pulling him closer to her as she moaned, “I want you... I need you inside of me...”

“God!” Stefan shuddered, his eyes blackened with desire, Caroline moaning her wants in his ear was the sexiest thing he'd heard. He removed his fingers and brought them to his lips, moaning as he tasted her sweet pussy on his digits. God, that only made him want her more. He brought his hand to the base of her spine, pushing her closer to the edge of the table, and with his other hand he held on to the table. He bucked his hips, closing his eyes and moaning at the feel of her still trembling walls surrounding him.

Caroline gasped as Stefan filled her, his hard length fitted so perfectly inside of her, so deep but not painfully so. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tightened her legs around his waist, and kissed him hungrily as he began to move within her. Moans and gasps escaped her constantly, he just felt too good inside her, bringing her to heights of pleasure she had never felt before.

Stefan grunted into her mouth as his cock slid perfectly within her slick channel, the way she gripped him made his eyes roll back into his head. He could spend eternity like this, buried in Caroline, making her moan, and scream, and shudder. She was so vocal that it only made him rock faster into her, wanting her to lose control completely and come apart around his cock. He held her ass and sped them over to one of the chairs, her legs hanging over his thighs as she rode him.

Caroline rocked her hips against his, her hands buried in his hair, her mouth moving sporadically against his as cries escaped her. She could feel her pussy begin to tighten again as another orgasm built, the feel of his cock sliding against her bundle of nerves was too much for her.

Stefan held onto her hips, helping her move up and down on his dick, her clenching channel making his own release nearer. He moved his mouth to her neck, kissing and biting, whispering against her as she grew wetter around him, “Scream for me, Caroline.”

Caroline undulated her hips on his, tightened her fingers almost painfully in his hair, and as she felt him thrust up into her, she arched her back so far that her hair almost touched the ground and she screamed, “STEFAN!”

Stefan pounded her through her orgasm, her squeezing muscles around his dick sending him over the edge. He dug his fingernails into the skin of her hips, jerked his hips a few more times, and growled her name as he came inside her, “Caroline!”

Caroline's whole body felt like jello, boneless and completely satisfied, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted. Every time she and Stefan were together he could make her completely lose control, and that didn't scare her, in fact it excited her.

Stefan pulled Caroline up to cradle her against him as he tried to regain his own normal breathing patterns. She felt amazing, and every time with her he had lost himself to her, and drowned in a sea of unbridled passion. He spread kisses across her shoulders, soothingly stroking his hand up and down her back, just savouring the feel of her in his arms. He felt at peace.

Until the door opened, and a giggly couple stumbled in their lips attached in a kiss.

Stefan didn't bother to look, he just called out annoyed at the couples interruption of his afterglow with Caroline, “Rooms occupied.”

“Sorry.” The girl giggled, she turned her head to smile apologetically when she gasped and her eyes widened in shock, “Stefan?!” She noticed who the girl was that was sat astride him half naked, and her eyes almost bulged out of her head, “Caroline?!”

Caroline froze, and finally took the time to see just who had walked in, and she gasped, “Bonnie! Oh my god!” She reached behind her to lower her dress over her exposed ass, hiding her red face in Stefan's neck.

Jeremy looked at their position and couldn't help but snicker, “Whoa!”

Stefan dropped his head against Caroline's and groaned, “We couldn't even go one day without somebody finding out.”

Despite her embarrassment Caroline couldn't help but let out a snort, “We freaking suck at secrets.”

Stefan chuckled, and pressed a kiss into Caroline's temple, “Time to face the music.”

“What the hell is this?” Bonnie asked, her arms crossed over her chest, as she waited for Stefan or Caroline to answer.

 


	3. The One Where Stefan's In The Closet

“Um...” Caroline cleared her throat, and raised her eyebrows at Bonnie and Jeremy, “Do you think you could turn around a minute and let us...” She blushed in embarrassment, “Get dressed.”

“Sure.” Bonnie rolled her eyes as she turned her back on her two half naked friends.

Jeremy turned around to give them their privacy to redress.

Caroline climbed off Stefan's lap, a small gasp leaving her as he slipped out of her. She pulled her dress down to cover herself, readjusted the straps to make sure she was decent.

Stefan almost moaned at the loss of Caroline's comforting warmth surrounding him. He pulled his pants up, tucking himself back in, and zipping up. He tried to smooth out his shirt, but with the way Caroline gripped him and moved against him it was a lost cause. When he was as presentable as he was going to get, he gave her a sweet kiss, smiling at her before locking their hands together.

Caroline glanced down at their joined hands with a smile, she was glad he wanted to show their affection in front of Jeremy and Bonnie. She called out, “You can turn around now.”

Bonnie turned around with a glare on her face, “What the hell are you two doing? Having sex in the middle of a classroom that anyone could walk into?” She eyes their joined hands with surprise, “And what are you two doing having sex in the first place?”

“We are together.” Stefan answered, rubbing his thumb across the back of Caroline's hand to soothe her, “And we are keeping it to ourselves so that we don't have to deal with any of our friends unwanted opinions.”

“How long has this been going on?” Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, “It can't have been long unless Caroline cheated on you with Klaus.”

“Bonnie!” Caroline was shocked, how could one of her best friends even think she would do that, “I would never... How could you even think that I would do that? I have never cheated on anyone in my entire life.”

“You only had sex with Klaus a few days ago! And now here you are,” Bonnie gestured at Stefan, “with him, having sex, and apparently together.” She raised her brow, and pursed her lips, “That's quick even for you, don't you think?”

Caroline was too upset to even reply. Bonnie, the person she had been closest to before she and Stefan got close, easily believed her to be capable of hurting another person like that. If she were more inclined to hurt Bonnie right back, she would be tempted to remind her that Jeremy cheated on her with a ghost.

“I'd be careful what you say to her.” Stefan growled, anger darkening his eyes, “If you make her cry than I won't hold back.” He held their joint hands up to his chest and scowled at Bonnie, “She didn't cheat on me, I wouldn't be with someone that would.” He glanced in Jeremy's direction before he sought Bonnie's eyes, he smirked as an uncomfortable look crossed her face, “And I am totally secure that I would never ever have to worry that she ever would, because I know she wouldn't. It's not in her, it's not what makes her  _her_.”

Caroline gazed at Stefan with awe, no one had ever defended her like he just had. It was incredibly moving to her that he knew her so well that he knew without hesitation that she would never hurt him in that way. She wouldn't do what Elena did, she wouldn't fall for another person while she was with him, and she would never even give him reason to doubt her. She had never fallen for Klaus, she had felt an attraction to him, but she never had any emotional feelings for him.

Bonnie looked seriously at the two of them, noticing their body language, which told her more than they ever could. Caroline was gazing at Stefan like he was her everything, a look of complete awe on her face, and a smile on her lips. Stefan had never let go of her hand, his thumb stroking against her, holding it firm against his chest, his body turned toward Caroline, while his eyes glared in Bonnie's direction.

Stefan continued to glare at Bonnie, hoping that she wouldn't say another bad thing to Caroline, because he wouldn't take it. All of them were quick to jump on her flaws, while forgetting just what an amazing and selfless woman she had become. He had always defended her, without fully scolding her friends, but now that she was his girl, he would immediately shoot down anyone of them who badmouthed her or accused her of totally uncharacteristic things. He would protect her from anyone who even dared to hurt her.

Caroline looked at Bonnie pleadingly, “You are one of my best friends, I love you, but I'm not asking for your permission.” She laid her head against Stefan's shoulder, not hiding how much she cared for him, “It is extremely new.”

Stefan had his head resting against hers, and he couldn't help but snicker, yes they were extremely new, as in they had only been officially boyfriend and girlfriend for a grand total of about twelve hours. She elbowed him in the stomach, and he chuckled placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Bonnie watched their entire exchange with interest. Stefan didn't have to say anything for Caroline to get what he meant. They fit together naturally, anticipating their every move, they were in sync with each other. She could see that they cared for one another, she knew that they had grown extremely close, she had seen that from the Other Side, but she never realised just how close until now.

“This has nothing to do with anyone else.” Stefan told Bonnie, wanting to put any fears to rest, he only wanted to be with Caroline and no one else, “I am over Elena, and I have fallen for Caroline. I'm with her because I want to be, because she makes me happy, and though it may be sudden to  you  but to me,” he nuzzled Caroline and smiled into her hair, “it's been a long time coming.”

Caroline's breath caught at Stefan's statement. Just how long has he been wanting this? Some part of her had been wanting Stefan ever since the day she met him, and that only grew stronger the more she got to know him, but she had repressed them, because he was with Elena, and at the time she thought he wouldn't want anyone else. She had only wanted Stefan's happiness, and if it had been Elena; had she never chosen Damon, then she would have supported his choice. She didn't want to put any strong labels on them until they were steady, until she was positive of what he felt for her, and she was sure of what she felt for him. She had a habit of falling too fast only to get hurt in the end, and while she didn't believe Stefan would hurt her, she just wanted to enjoy their simple relationship for the moment.

“If you hurt her.” Bonnie's piercing eyes glared right into Stefan, “I will make an aneurysm seem like it was nothing compared to the pain I will inflict on you.”

Stefan's face was solemn as he promised, “I will never  _ ever  _ hurt her. You have my word.”

“See that you do.” Bonnie nodded, accepting Stefan's promise.

Caroline turned hopeful, “Does this mean that you're okay with us?”

The strangeness of Caroline referring to her and Stefan as an us was something Bonnie would have to get used to, a part of her was not surprised by it, as over the last few years they had become a team, relying on each other, and turning to each other for advice. She finally nodded her head, “As long as you continue to be happy, and don't shed a single tear over him, then yes, I'm happy that you are happy.”

Caroline beamed with happiness, relieved that Bonnie could be happy for her. She let go of Stefan's hand and ran over to embrace Bonnie, “Thank you, Bonnie!”

Bonnie returned the hug, whispering in her ear, “I only want you to be careful.”

Stefan clenched his jaw as he overheard. He would never hurt her, ever, and the sooner Bonnie realised that the better, he wouldn't have her upsetting Caroline, or filling her head with doubts.

“I know that you are coming from a good place, but you don't have to worry.” Caroline pulled back to look at Bonnie with honest eyes, “I care about him, and he cares about me. We would never hurt each other.”

Stefan smiled, hearing Caroline say that made him happy. He did care about her, so much, and he couldn't wait for that to grow as they spent their time together. He knew that this could turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to him.

Bonnie released Caroline from her hold completely and asked, “So how long have you been together?”

Caroline giggled, turning her head to meet Stefan's amused eyes, “Well... this morning, basically.”

“What?” Bonnie was shocked, they've only just got together and already they were having sex.

“You work quick, dude.” Jeremy made his presence known, smirking at Stefan.

Stefan walked over and curled his arms around Caroline's waist, “Mmm, I couldn't let this one get away.”

Caroline laughed, leaning into Stefan's chest, her head tilted upwards to gaze at him, “So that's how it is, huh?” She placed a kiss against his jaw, “You are making sure I only want you.”

“Mm hmm.” Stefan hummed, one hand sliding up her chest to cup her jaw and tilt her head to him so that he could drop a kiss on her mouth, “I want you to  _ crave  _ me.” He smirked, whispering sensually against her lips, “As I crave you.”

Caroline blushed under Stefan's heated look. It was still surreal to her that  _ Stefan Salvatore _ wanted  _her_ ,  that he wanted to be with her, and that he was the one who convinced her to give them a chance. It still felt like a dream and she wasn't sure when that feeling would ever go.

Bonnie could see it, now that they had shown affection in front of her, she could see it, or at least  the sexual attraction between them. But if she looked closer, she could see more than just lust in Stefan's eyes, she didn't want to put a name to it yet, not wanting to put undue pressure on their new relationship, but there was definitely something deeper when he looked at Caroline. That eased some of the concern that Bonnie had, as long as he wasn't just using her for sex then she could give them her blessing.

“There is just one thing I need from the both of you.” Caroline bit her lip briefly, she knew Bonnie wouldn't be happy about it, but she needed her to do that one thing for her, “Can you please keep it a secret for us? Just for a little longer while we get used to us being together before everybody else knows.”

”Fine by me.” Jeremy replied, he didn't mind keeping it a secret for Caroline and Stefan.

Bonnie frowned, “You know I don't like secrets between us.”

“I know, Bon.” Caroline pleaded with her gaze, “But, please, for me?”

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the pouty face Caroline was giving her, perfected since they were little girls into giving Caroline Forbes whatever she wanted. She tried to resist, but she couldn't when she was six, and she couldn't now. She rolled her eyes, “Fine! I'll keep you and Stefan a secret.” She glared at the both of them, “For now.”

Caroline squealed in joy, “Yay!” She left Stefan to throw her arms around Bonnie, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Her smile was bright, “It won't be long, I promise.”

“Better not be.” Bonnie smiled to show she was kidding, mostly.

“Thank you, Bonnie!” Stefan smiled at her, thankful that she would keep their secret for a while. Personally he would shout it from the rooftops that Caroline was now his, he wanted to walk everywhere holding her hand, kiss her whenever he wanted to, and he couldn't wait to do all those things with her. But he understood that Caroline was still slightly insecure about them, so he would give her all the time she needed to get used to them, and to feel confident in their mutual feelings for each other.

Bonnie tangled her hand with Jeremy, smiled at Stefan and Caroline, and told them, “Well we'll be going now.” She turned to leave taking Jeremy with her.

Caroline watched Bonnie go before she turned to Stefan and chuckled, “I can't believe we just got caught.”

Stefan smirked, his hands going around her waist, his nose caressing her cheek, “At least they are two people we don't have to tell when we go public.”

“True.” Caroline chuckled, sliding her arms around his neck, smiling against his cheek, “How about we get out of here.”

“You read my mind.” Stefan hummed in the back of his throat, pulling Caroline to him for a long and languorous kiss.

Caroline kissed him back, her hands sliding over his neck to cradle his face in her hands. She moaned at the feel of his mouth against hers, his mouth insistent and yet slow enough to make her toes curl.

Stefan slowly released Caroline, his hands slowly gliding over her curves before bringing them back to his side, his mouth releasing hers, breathing in her presence before stepping back.

Caroline took a deep breath to steady her racing heart, Stefan's kisses set her on fire every single time. She smiled at him before finally leaving the classroom, and the ball, behind them.

Stefan followed behind her, keeping his gaze on the bare skin of her back and the golden curls that covered it.

 

* * *

** The next day... **

Caroline's classes were finished for the day, and she and Stefan were in her dorm room enjoying some alone time together.

“Mmm.” Stefan moaned from his position between Caroline's thighs, his mouth kissing, licking, and biting her pussy, the sounds he was pulling from her throat had him hard and wanting, but she came first.

Caroline had her head thrown back against her pillows, her hands caressing her breasts, her knees bent as she moved her hips, grinding her pussy against his face. God, the things he could do with his tongue should be illegal, he could send her flying into the clouds every time he tasted her.

Stefan ran his fingers up and down her thighs, tantalizing her senses. He licked a path from her entrance to her clit, circling it it languidly, keeping her on the edge, but not enough to send her over it.

“Stefan...” Caroline moaned out his name, her back arching off the bed as she tried to buck her hips against his face, wanting him to devour her and make her explode. She slid a hand over her stomach to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer to where she wanted him most, “Please...”

Stefan growled, taking her clit into his mouth and sucking hard. The sound of Caroline's sweet voice begging for him was the sexiest thing he's ever heard, and he wanted to stay between her legs forever just to hear her moan for him to make her come, then and only then would he slide inside to bring them both unimaginable bliss.

“YES!” Caroline practically screamed, her eyes rolling back into her head as tingles began from her pussy and went to her toes which she curled. She thrust her hips against his face, moaning and  whimpering , “Don't stop! Please don't stop, Stefan!”

Stefan lifted his mouth off her long enough to groan, “Never!” Then he dived back in, his tongue circling her entrance, his thumb rubbing against her clit, her hips grinding frantically against his face. She was so unbelievably sexy like this, moans leaving her mouth with wild abandon, her body trembling with pleasure, until she let go, and he would take it all.

Caroline's lips were quivering, a soundless scream leaving her, her hips jerking against Stefan, her hands buried in his hair as ecstasy filled her veins. She couldn't breathe from the pleasure, Stefan still busy between her legs, kissing and licking her wetness, making her tremble and twitch at the never ending pleasure.

Stefan hummed in the back of his throat as he kissed her pussy one more time, his hands stroking  along her legs to calm her down. He climbed up her body, placing kisses all along her stomach, and sucking each of her hard nipples, then he paid special attention to the curve of her neck, one of his favourite spots, and Caroline's, as she always caught her breath whenever he kissed or nibbled it. He settled himself between her thighs, his hand cupping her face, a proud smile on his face, “You are so beautiful when you come, Caroline.”

Caroline smirked, wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands around his back holding onto his shoulders, “And you are never sexier than when your head is buried between my thighs.”

“God...” Stefan groaned, and rolled his hips against hers, his dick sliding against her wet folds, the need to be inside her overwhelming him. He brought her mouth to his, kissing her deeply as his cock massaged her entrance, he was about to enter when he heard the worst noise.

A key in the lock, unlocking the door.

Stefan vamped off of Caroline, and into the closet shutting the door behind him. He sunk between the clothes, his hands covering his hard dick as he heard Elena's voice. She had the worst timing, ever. He hoped Caroline could get rid of her quickly so they could finish what they started. He was full of repressed desires, he had brought Caroline to orgasm but he had yet to have one himself, as he wanted to be inside her when he came.

When Stefan vamped off her and she heard the key in the lock, she had reached for her top next to her quickly pulling it on, and smoothing out her hair before Elena saw her. She smiled overly brightly and greeted her, “Hey, Elena.”

“Caroline.” Katherine greeted back, narrowing her eyes at the sight of Caroline in bed, she was not the type of person to just lounge about in bed in the middle of the day, “Why are you tucked in? Bad day?”

“Just felt like being lazy.” Caroline prayed the blush stayed off her cheeks. She had been just about to have sex with Stefan when Elena had interrupted, even though she'd come once she never felt truly satisfied until she trembled around Stefan's cock in ecstasy. She was frustrated right now, and she could only imagine how bad Stefan felt right now, as he hadn't come at all. He was currently hiding in the closet. She had to stifle a laugh at that, as the whole situation was utterly ridiculous.

“You okay?” Katherine wanted to roll her eyes, this whole pretending to care about every single little problem of the idiots of Mystic Falls was exhausting.

“Yeah, perfectly fine.” Caroline nodded her head enthusiastically, trying not to look in the direction of the closet, and hoping to god that Elena didn't need anything from it.

Katherine felt like their was something off about Caroline's behaviour, did she suspect her? She tried to look for any sign of suspicion on Caroline's face but she could detect none, but still she would be extra careful around her from now in, just in case. She walked over to her bed, dropped off her books, and heading to the closet to grab her jacket.

Caroline wanted to scream out but she didn't want to alarm Elena so she said in a louder voice than normal, “Are you going to the closet?”

“Yeah.” Katherine frowned at Caroline, there was definitely something strange going on with her, “Why?”

“I was just wondering if you were going to take a shower so I could take one.” Caroline was terrible at lying, especially to her friends, and she could feel her heart race with nerves.

Stefan's eyes widened, he thought quickly for a minute about what to do. He could hear Elena's steps draw closer, so praying that she would only open one door he pushed his back against the other door, and hid himself as much in the corner as he would go. He held his breath.

Katherine swung the door open, reached in and retrieved her jacket, then slammed the door shut. She turned to Caroline and swore she saw a look of relief cross her features, but she dismissed it for the moment. She had better things to think about, like spending time with Stefan. She smiled at Caroline, “I'm going back to Mystic Falls.”

Stefan closed his eyes in relief that Elena had not spotted him, and that it sounded like she was leaving. He could finally breathe easy again.

“Okay.” Caroline's smile became more natural as she realized Elena was leaving, and there was no more chance of her and Stefan becoming caught, “Have fun!”

“Do you need a ride?” Katherine asked, more because she thought it was something that Elena would offer.

“No, I'm just gonna finish some... school stuff!” Caroline answered, hoping Elena would leave soon.

“See you later!” Katherine turned around and left. There was something weird about Caroline, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Caroline dropped her head on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank god she's gone.”

Stefan slammed the closet door open. He stormed over to the door, locked it, and faced Caroline. He sauntered over to her, a predatory look on his face, his voice a deepened growl, “Get on your hands and knees, Caroline.”

Caroline shivered at the demanding tone, her own arousal growing within her. She ripped her top off and positioned herself how Stefan wanted. The anticipation of his touch had her pussy dripping again, wanting to be joined with him like she should've been before Elena's unfortunate interruption.

Stefan licked his lips at the sight of Caroline's sweet pussy on display for him. He could easily bury his head in there and eat her until she came against his face again, but not now, not after being forced to wait instead of being inside his girl. His was shaking with frustrated arousal and there was only one place he wanted to be. Inside of Caroline's perfectly tight pussy.

Caroline squealed as Stefan suddenly grabbed her hips and pulled her down the bed so that her knees were touching the end of the bed. His hands teasingly dipped into her folds before he replaced it with his cock. She cried out as he filled her in one thrust, and instead of waiting for her to adjust to him, he began pounding into her. Her eyes were fluttering in bliss, Stefan had never taken her so rough before, and it was such a turn on.

Stefan was far too turned on to go slow, but from the cries of ecstasy escaping her mouth, he knew she didn't mind at all. He slid his hand down to her stomach, and pulled her off the bed, his other hand holding her leg as he thrust her onto his dick. Her head was thrown against his shoulder, and  from this angle he could watch every single flutter of pleasure cross her face.

Caroline reached behind her to hold Stefan's head, moans and whimpers falling from her lips in a litany, her pussy clenching as her pleasure reached fever pitch. She would fall off the edge any minute now. She nuzzled her face against him and moaned, “Stefan...”

Stefan could feel the tightening of her walls so he knew she was close. He slammed her against the door, holding on to her legs as he thrust long and deep into her fluttering channel, groaning in her ears as his own orgasm began to build. He latched onto her throat, biting down, not hard enough to break the skin but just enough to still be pleasurable for vampires like them.

Caroline's hands were pushed against her chest, Stefan pushing her against the door with his every thrust. Her cries grew louder as his cock glided against her bundle of nerves repeatedly, until finally she shook against him, screaming out, “Oh! Oh god! Oh god, Stefan!”

Stefan pounded his cock into her throughout her orgasm, her slick and tight channel gripping him just right. He grunted into her ear as he rode out her orgasm, until finally he slammed inside her one last time, shuddering as he came inside her, growling out, “Fuck! Caroline!”

Caroline laid against the door, her breaths ragged, her body wrecked. Stefan had just fucked her into oblivion, she was boneless, completely unable to move, and not wanting to, “Wow!”

Stefan chuckled breathlessly into her neck, his touches against her skin becoming more loving, “Mmm, I couldn't control myself.”

Caroline smiled, “I didn't mind.” She found the energy to turn her head to face him, “It was hot.”

Stefan smiled, kissing her on the cheek, “Yes, it was. Insanely hot.” He gently pulled out, moaning at the loss of her perfect warmth. He picked her up again, this time bridal style, and carried her back over to the bed. He reverently laid her on the bed, taking his place beside her to pull her into his arms, and he kissed the top of her head, “Let's be lazy.”

Caroline reached for her discarded covers, and covered both herself and Stefan, smiling into his chest as she snuggled against him, “I have no problem with that.”

Stefan reached for her chin and pulled her head up to cover her lips with his. The kiss was soft, loving, full of feelings, and just enjoying the feel of her against him.

Caroline returned his kiss with the same amount of feelings, her hands gently stroking his face as she moved her mouth against his.

Stefan only broke the kiss to mutter against her lips, “We need an extra lock on that door.”

Caroline was still laughing as his lips covered hers again.


	4. The One Where They Both Get Jealous

Caroline had a wide smile on her lips as she opened the door of the boarding house, she was going to see Stefan and lately that thought made her heart skip a beat. She stepped inside, and the smile was wiped off her face, her stomach tightening, feeling sick as she watched them for a moment.

Stefan was lying down on the couch, a textbook in his hands as he asked Elena questions, who was sitting on a table behind him, swinging her legs back and forth, a teasing smile on her face.

It really shouldn't get to her like this, seeing them in a friendly and relaxed manner. Stefan had told her that he only wanted her, that he and Elena were only friends, but she couldn't help but feel the sharp twist of jealousy as she watched them. Elena had been overly attentive to Stefan ever since she broke up with Damon, and Caroline couldn't help but think that it looked like she was switching brothers again.

She decided to make her presence known, a forced smile on her face, "Hey!" The way Stefan immediately sat up to look at her made her smile more genuine.

Stefan tossed the book to the side, stood up his grin bright, as he made his way over to his girlfriend. He wanted to reach over to take her hand but he couldn't, not with Elena here, so instead he mouthed, "Missed you."

Caroline grinned, and returned his gesture, "Missed you too."

"Hey, Caroline." Katherine crossed her arms over her chest, the smile she wore when it was just Stefan and her slipped from her lips. She didn't like the closeness between the two, she didn't like the fact that the moment Caroline arrived Stefan jumped up to greet her, like he wasn't even helping her study.

"Elena." Caroline smiled at Elena, before furrowing her brow at the books scattered on the coffee table, "Whatcha doing?"

"Stefan's helping me study." Katherine replied, her voice smug that she'd spent the better part of the morning with Stefan.

"Oh." Caroline walked around Stefan, to come further into the room, "Stefan who doesn't go to college."

"Stefan, who's an expert in history." Katherine replied, annoyed at the tone in Caroline's voice. A tone she had no right to as just his friend, it's not like she was his girlfriend or anything.

"Uh huh." Caroline's face pinched, and she hated that she was jealous. But no matter how far she'd come, or how much she knew she was a better person than she used to be, she would always be insecure when it came to Elena.

Stefan knew that Caroline was jealous, and she really had no reason to be. Elena had just turned up out of the blue and asked for his help. He was just trying to be a friend, and as he didn't feel that way about her any more he had no problem with it. He'd rather spend his day with Caroline, and now that she was here he hoped that could prove true.

Caroline was about to say more when her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket, and froze on the name that appeared on the screen. She stared at it in hesitance, "It's Tyler. I haven't really spoken to him since the, um, incident."

"The incident?" Stefan almost growled, his hands balled into fists as he recalled pushing Tyler against the wall so that he wouldn't bite her. He placed his hand on Caroline's forearm, pulling her closer to him, his teeth gritted as he practically spat out the words, "You mean the time when he almost killed you?"

Caroline frowned at Stefan, her eyes portraying her sadness. She answered the call, and held the phone to her ear, her mouth dry as she almost whispered, "Hey."

"Hey. Have you talked to Matt?" There was no warmth in Tyler's voice, just coldness and a matter of fact tone.

"No. Why?" Caroline creased her brow, not sure why she would have talked to Matt.

"Because it turns out that Nadia has been compelling him to forget things." Tyler replied, worry for Matt and anger colouring his tone.

Katherine was standing behind Caroline listening to the conversation when she heard what Tyler said. She started to feel panicked, afraid that her daughter would ruin her new life.

Tyler continued, "Matt said he was going to avoid her, but I haven't heard from him."

Caroline began to worry, "Do you think that he's in trouble?"

"I think he hasn't been at home or work and his phone goes straight to voicemail." Tyler answered, knowing that it wasn't like Matt to avoid work, or not answer his phone, or to not return home at night. There was definitely something wrong.

"Okay." Caroline thought quickly, perhaps she could kill two birds with one stone, "Well, I'll come right over..."

"No." Tyler interrupted Caroline, "That's not why I called..."

"No, I know," Caroline did know, Tyler was an avoider, and he would avoid her forever rather than talk to her about what happened, "I think that we can figure this out together. I'll see you soon." She hung up before he could protest.

Stefan's arms were crossed tightly across his chest, his face was pulled down in a frown, and his jaw was clenched. It was his turn to feel jealous, and extremely protective of her, "You are not going!"

Caroline blinked in shock, "What?"

"Tyler hates you." Stefan couldn't let Caroline go to Tyler alone, he would never forgive himself if something happened to her, "He tried to _bite_ you, Caroline!"

"He was angry!" Caroline took a step closer to Stefan, running her hand down his arm to tease around his fingers before letting it fall to her own side, "He won't do that again."

Stefan couldn't have this conversation with Elena in the room. He took Caroline's arm, and led her outside, closing the door behind them. He pushed her against the wall, placed both of his hands on the wall either side of her head, invading her space, and asked in a low voice, "How can you be so sure that he won't?"

"Stefan..." Caroline raised her hands to cradle his face, her eyes searching his, finding concern and fear in their depths, "I should have left him alone when he asked. I pushed him too far."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for his inability to control his anger." Stefan declared passionately, it was not her fault, and he wouldn't have her feel bad for Tyler's actions.

Caroline didn't want to argue about this any more. She stroked his cheeks, her eyes showing her gratefulness for his protectiveness over her, "I need to talk to him, Stefan."

Stefan shook his head against her hands, his eyes glassy and his voice was low, "Why?"

"Because I loved him, and I want him to one day be my friend again." Caroline took a chance, and softly covered his lips with hers, wanting to reassure him.

Stefan kissed her back fiercely, possessively, his hand burying in her hair, his other curled around her waist to pull her to him. He was jealous, possessive, and  _scared._ He couldn't lose her.

Caroline allowed Stefan his need to claim her mouth, his hands on her body holding her desperately. She knew he was concerned for her, and maybe a little jealous, but she didn't understand why he didn't want her to go.

Stefan pulled back panting, staring into her big beautiful blue eyes, dropping his head against hers as he admitted, "I can't lose you."

Caroline was surprised, "You won't."

Stefan swallowed, before admitting quietly, "Tyler's bite ruined my life once." His eyes looked haunted as he remembered that blood soaked summer spent with Klaus, "I can't let that happen again."

Caroline pulled Stefan into her arms, closing her eyes, and burying her face in his neck, "That won't happen, Stefan, I promise." She pressed kisses against the skin beneath her mouth, "I'm just going to talk to him. I'll be back before you have a chance to miss me."

"Impossible." Stefan tightened his arms around her, a smile in his voice, "I always miss you when you're not here."

Caroline smiled against his neck pleased, "Me too."

Stefan just stood with her in his arms for a few moments more, letting the feel of her pressed against him soak into his soul, and chase the fear away. Finally he tilted his head down, nuzzled her hair, when she turned her head up he pressed a delicately soft kiss on her lips, lingering against her, before he reluctantly pulled away.

Caroline smiled at him, her hand stroking his cheek, "I'll be fine."

Stefan nuzzled her hand, his eyes closing as he nodded, "Just... hurry back to me."

Caroline's heart skipped a beat, her voice was barely a whisper, "I will." She released his cheek, and began to walk away.

Stefan couldn't resist taking the few steps toward her, grabbing her hand, and pulling her straight into his arms and his mouth. He sunk his hand in her hair, his eyes closed tightly as he kissed her with a desperate hunger that threatened to consume him. He was jealous, he knew he was, and this was his way of staking his claim, even though Tyler couldn't see him, just feeling Caroline respond to him equally as passionate as him, soothed his raging beast.

He released her as abruptly as he grabbed her, breathed heavily against her lips, his eyes darkened pools of desire, "Come back."

Caroline smiled, trailed her fingers along his kiss swollen lips, feeling the puffs of his breaths against the pads of her fingers, "I'll always come back." She spun around, and headed to her car. If she looked back she knew that she would be tempted to stay.

Stefan watched her go until he couldn't see her any longer. He had a pit in his stomach, uneasy now that she wasn't with him, and he knew it wouldn't go away until she was back.

He went back inside, and continued asking Elena questions, but his voice was no longer carefree, and there was no laughing from him. He kept watching the door, and looking at his phone. Just waiting until Caroline called him or opened the door and he knew that she was safe.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was sitting on the couch in the Lockwood House. Tyler walked over and brought her a cup of coffee, which she took trying to smile, "Thank you. Mm.. good coffee." She tried to break the tension between them, "Although I usually take mine with a little more awkward silence."

Tyler almost smiled, "Nice try, but you don't take anything with silence."

Caroline sighed, "I know that it is soon, probably too soon, but I just want to know if we can be friends."

"I don't know." Tyler clenched his jaw, a glare on his face, "Could I ever be friends with the girl that slept with the man that killed my mother?"

"Look, what happened with Klaus was my mistake, and I'm sorry that it hurt you. But..." Caroline would not allow Tyler to make her feel bad any longer, so she narrowed her eyes at him, "You walked away from me. I asked you to stay, and you chose Klaus over a life with me." Tyler averted his eyes from her, and she knew she was getting to him, "I told you that I would never take you back after that."

"So you slept with Klaus? To get back at me?" Tyler's voice was hurt and angry.

Caroline felt like slapping sense into him, instead she folded her arms over her chest, "Believe it or not, Tyler, but my every action isn't about you. We broke up. I moved on."

Tyler furrowed his brow, "You moved on?"

Caroline held up her hand, "Before you even think it, no not with Klaus." She shook her head at him, "Did you really expect me to sit around waiting for you to come back and suddenly decide that you actually want to be with me? It wasn't fair to me."

Tyler knew that she was right, but he was still to angry to acknowledge it, "So you don't care about me any more? You've moved on."

"I'll always care about you, Tyler." Caroline smiled, her eyes softening, "And I hope that one day we can become friends again. But I won't push you. It's in your hands." She shrugged her shoulders, "You can keep me in your life, or never speak to me again."

Tyler clenched his jaw, his hands twitching. He wouldn't decide that right now, he was still to angry and hurt to make the proper choice, and if he picked wrong he knew that she wouldn't change her mind back. He nodded at her to show that he understood.

Caroline was glad that she had said her piece, now it was time to talk about Matt, "SO, Matt. Um, he's missing?"

Tyler was glad for the change in subject, "He's not missing, he just hasn't been home for two days and he's not answering his phone."

Just then, the door opened, and Matt finally came home.

Caroline looked him over in concern, "Matt?"

"Caroline.." Matt looked at her presence in confusion, he was sure that Tyler wouldn't just invite her over after what she did, "What are you doing here?"

"Kind of wondering the same thing." Tyler crossed his arms over his chest, and asked, "Where the hell have you been?"

Before Matt can answer, Nadia appeared at the front door, but she can't come in any further because she hasn't been invited in, "Did I give you my sunglasses?" She was looking in her bag, then looked up, surprise on her face at the faces staring at her, "Oh.. I thought you said they wouldn't be home."

"Okay, rewind, start over." Caroline stared at the two of them in disbelief, "This whole time, you've been with Nadia?"

"It's a long story." Matt turned to Nadia, and invited her in, "Nadia, come on in."

 

* * *

 

Stefan had stepped out of the parlour to retrieve a blood bag when he heard his cellphone beep. He took it out of his pocket, after reading it he couldn't help the smile on his face.

**False alarm. Matt had a dirty weekend with Nadia. EW! Be home soon. xoxo**

The way Caroline referred to the boarding house as home had Stefan grinning from ear to ear. The pit in his stomach finally eased, though it wouldn't totally disappear until he could see her with his own eyes. He sipped from his blood bag, as he sent her a text back.

**Can't wait. Be quick. Miss you.**

He breathed a sigh of relief that she would be home soon. He quickly finished his meal, chucking the empty bag in the trash. He went upstairs to subtly get rid of Elena. He wanted to spend the rest of the day with Caroline.

 

* * *

 

Caroline opened the door to the boarding house, calling out, "Stefan? Elena? You here?"

Stefan smiled as he heard her voice, he got up from his position in the chair by the fireplace, and walked to meet her. The moment he saw her he wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his nose in her hair. He was relieved that he couldn't smell Tyler on her, that meant that they hadn't touched, and the sharp sting of jealousy that had been twisting his gut all day finally went away.

Caroline returned his hug, her arms curling around his neck as she breathed him in, "Where's Elena?"

"Gone. I sent her home." Stefan pressed whisper soft kisses across her neck, his fingers stroking up and down her back, "I want to spend time with my girl."

Caroline smiled, running her fingers through his hair and over his neck, loving the little shiver that ran through him. His own roaming hands were making her breathing quicken, and heat to build within her core.

Stefan slipped his hands underneath her top to caress the soft skin of her back, his kisses moving across her jaw to her mouth. He sighed in content, his hand sliding up her back to hold her against him, not wanting to part from her at all after spending the better part of the day apart.

Caroline opened her mouth to Stefan, their lips moving in sync, tasting each other sensually. She ran her fingers across his t shirt covered chest, scratching against his nipples, giggling when he nipped her mouth in response.

Stefan walked her across the room, his mouth still attached to hers, when her legs hit the seat he lowered her down onto the couch, lying down on top of her, settling between her thighs. He ran his fingers up her legs, one hand sliding up her side to tangle in her hair, the other he placed against her palm, threading his fingers through hers, raising it up to rest on the armrest above her head.

Caroline held tight to Stefan's hand, her other she slid down his back, to cup a firm butt cheek in her hand, and giving him a squeeze as she pushed up her hips to rub against him, smirking at the groan he let out. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her slipping beneath his t shirt to glide across the muscles in his back.

Stefan moaned, sliding his mouth across her cheek, to take her earlobe between his teeth, and sucked it into his mouth. The gasping moan he heard made him grind his hips against hers, moving his lips to her shoulder, where he kissed across her skin, his fingers hooking under the strap and pulling it off her shoulder as his mouth followed. He released his hold on her hand to do the same to the other strap.

Caroline gasped as she felt his mouth wrap around her nipple, she arched her back, pushing her breasts closer to him, her free hand cradling the back of his head. She vamped them to a sitting position, her straddling his waist, as his lips still teased her breasts. She pulled his head away from her chest, their lust darkened gaze staring at one another, before she dived back to his lips, her hands on his chest, gliding down to take hold of the hem. She sunk her teeth into his bottom lip, as she pulled it up, only pulling back to toss it over her head. She took the time to admire his defined chest, trailing her fingertips over him.

Stefan moaned as she teased him with her light touches. He took hold of her flowing top, slowly drawing it up her body, pressing kisses against the skin it revealed, before throwing it. He cradled her breasts in his hands, stroking his thumbs across her nipples, watching her face in fascination as it twisted in pleasure.

Caroline slid off his lap, ignoring his moan of discontent. She stood up, hooked her thumbs in the waist of her pants, sliding them down her legs, pulling her feet out of her boots. She stood naked before him, his worshipful gaze made goosebumps appear on her skin. She chewed her lip, and knelt down between his thighs, her hands immediately reaching for his belt.

Stefan lifted his hips up so that could pull his pants over his hips, and he kicked them off the rest of the way. He curled his hands in her hair, pulling her back to his lips, a groan leaving him as her hand wrapped around his hardness. He kissed her with more passion, his head tilting for better access, her moans passed from her to him, the sound music to his ears.

Caroline held his cheek as she lost herself in his arousing kisses. His mouth was magic against hers, the way he moved his mouth, and stroked his tongue, made her channel tighten with desire, and her pussy to flood with wetness. She pulled back, sat on her heels, and ran a fingernail over his cock.

Stefan shuddered, his eyes watching Caroline's desire filled eyes rake over him. He was torn between pulling her mouth back to him, or letting her continue to where he hoped she was going. He settled for threading his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp, his breath catching as she moved closer to him, her hands sliding along his thighs.

Caroline pressed kisses across his stomach as her hands kneaded his thighs, moving lower until her she pressed a kiss against his head, blowing softly on the tip. The groan he let out sent a shiver down her spine. She wrapped her lips around his cock, slowly descending until he hit the back of her throat, she swallowed and he slipped down her tight channel. She hummed in delight, before ascending just as slowly until she reached the tip, circled her tongue around his head before plunging back down.

Stefan's breaths came in pants, groans of pure ecstasy slipping from his mouth, as he watched Caroline bob up and down on his cock. He loved watching her pleasure him in this way, the way she took him in, the absolute delight she took in driving him wild. The way she moaned around him, making him thrust his hips up every time. She was perfect, and her beautiful eyes sparkled back at him. God, he could come just from the look in her eyes; full of desire, happiness, and that devilish glint that only came out when they were alone, and wrapped completely in each other.

Caroline pressed her tongue against the vein in his dick as she moved faster and faster, her hands rolling and massaging his balls, bringing him to the edge so that he would fall off. She loved how he came apart when he released inside her mouth, his hands would tighten just shy of painful in her hair, he would push his cock deep in her throat, and released either a groan, or a moan, or her personal favourite, a growl of her name. That always made her pussy throb with desire.

Stefan felt he was approaching his end, the perfect way Caroline sucked him off made holding on almost impossible. He watched her gorgeous mouth swallow him whole, his member glistening with her saliva, her moans making him come apart. He tightened his fingers in her hair, pumping his cock down her throat, a throaty growl escaping him as he came, "Caroline!"

Caroline moaned around his cock as she swallowed every last drop, her fingernails digging in his thighs as she continued to suck and lick him gently. When he started to twitch and groan helplessly she finally released him from her mouth. She placed a kiss on his dick, loving the affect she had on him.

Stefan took her face in his hands, pulling her to his mouth where he plunged inside, groaning as he tasted himself mixed with her own unique taste. He sunk one hand in her hair, the other he placed under her butt lifting her into his arms. The small shriek she let out made him smile against her mouth, walking her across the room as he continued to kiss the breath out of her.

Caroline kissed him back feverishly, her legs curling around his waist, her hands clutching his back, as she got lost in his kisses. She didn't realize how far they'd gone until he set her down on the cool counter in the kitchen. She pulled back, her chest heaving with her harsh pants, her pussy wet and throbbing, and probably dripping onto the counter below her. The thought for some reason made her groan, and circle her hips across the counter to try and relieve the ache in her core.

Stefan ran his finger along her slit, humming in the back of his throat at how wet she was, "You are soaked for me, Caroline." He sucked the finger into his mouth, groaning at her sweet taste. He vamped to the fridge, pulled out a can, and was back in front of Caroline within seconds. He held it up for her to see, "Something extra creamy."

It was a can of whipped cream.

Caroline giggled, and laid back on her hands, her eyes heavy lidded as she watched Stefan, anticipation tightening her stomach as she waited for when he would spray it on her skin.

Stefan shook the can, spread kisses across her shoulder, and sprayed it against her breast. He dipped his head, and licked up the cream on her breast, twirling his tongue around her nipple. He turned to spray her other nipple when the can was snatched out of his hand.

"Two can play this game, Stefan." Caroline smirked, spraying some against his neck, before she latched on. First licking a path up the cream, then she opened her mouth against his throat, and dug her teeth in as she licked the rest.

Stefan took the can back, and sprayed a line down her stomach. He lowered his head, licking it off in short licks, the moans she let out made him smirk, he knew she was getting turned on by this, he could _smell it,_ her arousal filling his senses.

Caroline pulled his head up, spreading cream across his nipples. She sucked his creamy bud into her mouth, her other hand smearing it around his other nipple, which she then licked a path too, eating up all the cream.

Stefan sprayed it against the lips of her pussy, threw the can across the kitchen, and dropped to his knees burying his face in her now even sweeter pussy. He moaned as the cream mixed with her juices, his mouth and face now smeared with the cream, and he licked and sucked her in delight. His thumb brushed her clit, circling her faster and faster, the cries she let out had his dick hard and ready. He wanted to be inside her, but he wanted her to come first.

Caroline's sticky hands slid across the counter as she tried to grab onto anything as Stefan ate her pussy frantically. Her hips were jerking against his face, as her pussy tingled and throbbed, she threw her head back to scream out his name, "Stefan!"

Stefan didn't even give her time to recover, he just plunged his cock straight inside of her, his hand on her stomach as he held her down on the kitchen counter, his hips pounding into her. Groaning as her slick channel clenched around his dick as her walls still trembled.

Caroline's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Stefan slammed her pussy as the waves of orgasm still rode through her. She wasn't going to let him have all the fun, so she tightened her legs around his waist, pushed herself up so that all her weight was on him, and as she began to move her hips against his they both fell against the fridge.

Stefan buried his sticky fingers in her hair, as he brought her lips back to his, kissing her passionately as he bucked his hips into her. His fingers clenching in her ass cheek as he moved her against him.

The fridge banged against the wall as they moved against it, whatever food inside was in danger of falling, or any bottles crashing. But they didn't care, they were too lost in each other.

Caroline placed her hands on the fridge as she rolled her hips against Stefan, cries escaping her as he latched onto her throat, his moans reverberating against her skin. Before she knew it she could feel her pussy throb and tingle again. She pushed against the fridge so hard that she sent them both flying back across the room to hit the counter as she came screaming, "Stefan!"

Stefan pushed her down against the counter, took hold of both of her legs, spreading them wide as he thrust hard within her tightening channel. Her continued moans of ecstasy mixed with his own groans, and he slammed her legs closed against his hips as he jerked once more, shuddering as he came, her name falling from his lips like a prayer, "Caroline... holy shit... you feel so good..." He collapsed on top of her, his face buried in her chest breathing hard.

Caroline was laid out against the counter, her arms spread around her, her legs dangling off the counter uselessly, Stefan's hard body warm against her chest. She was... well fucked. She was surprised that no one had burst in, she hadn't even checked to see if anyone was actually home. She managed to lift her arm, to stroke her fingers lovingly through Stefan's hair, "Good thing no ones home."

Stefan laughed breathlessly into her chest, "You weren't exactly quiet." He couldn't hide the proud smirk on his face, she was glorious, every single time they were together, he became insatiable, a crazy wild animal who was completely lost in the temptress underneath him.

Caroline pressed a kiss against his mouth, her thumb brushing his cheek when she wrinkled her nose, "We are all sticky."

Stefan wiggled his eyebrows, his eyes teasing, "Are you complaining?"

"Nope." Caroline giggled, curling her arms around Stefan's neck, "I do think we need a shower."

"Mmm." Stefan hummed in the back of his throat, gently picking Caroline up so that he held her up under her ass, "Together?"

"Duh!" Caroline rolled her eyes.

Stefan grinned, nuzzling his nose against her sticky cheek, "What my girl wants, my girl gets." He vamp sped through the house to his bedroom and the connecting bathroom.

Caroline's giggles flowed throughout the house as he sped, and they continued in the bathroom. Before turning into deep moans.

 

* * *

 

Downstairs, buried amongst the pants and shirts on the floor, a cell glowed bright and it beeped with a message. It was from Matt.

**K**


	5. The One Where Katherine Finds Out

****Caroline stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her chest. She picked up another to run through her hair. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, her cheeks were flushed pink from the hot water, her lips were curved into a smile, and her eyes were sparkling back at her. She looked happy. And the reason for that happiness had just stepped out of the shower. Stefan.

Stefan made his way over to Caroline, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her bare shoulder before resting his chin against it, and meeting her eyes in the mirror, “What do you want to do for the rest of the night?”

“I don't know...” Caroline covered his arms with hers, and leaned into him, smiling at him through the mirror, “Movie, popcorn, snuggling on the couch, or in one of our beds. How does that sound?”

“Perfect.” Stefan smiled, kissing her cheek before releasing her. He grabbed his own towel, and started to dry himself off.

Caroline padded across the bathroom floor, through the bedroom, when Stefan's voice stopped her before she could leave his bedroom.

Stefan stuck his head out of the bathroom, “Where are you going?”

“To get my clothes.” Caroline answered, biting her lip to stop the spread of her grin, “We kinda left them in a pile on the floor.”

“Just wear one of my t shirts.” Stefan offered, a smirk on his lips at the thought of her covered in his scent.

“What if Damon comes back and finds them?” Caroline replied, her eyebrows raised.

“And what if he comes back and sees you in a towel?” Stefan asked, striding across the floor to stand beside her, giving her a sweet kiss, “Only I can see you like this.” He walked past her and made his way downstairs.

Caroline followed behind him, a blush staining her cheeks at the mess of clothes on the floor. She saw Stefan pick up her top so she held her hand out, expecting him to give it her. He didn't.

“You want this?” Stefan asked, smirking at Caroline as he held the top above his head, “How about you come and get it!”

Caroline stepped up close to Stefan, their bodies pressed close to one another, she slid her hand along his arm, her eyes never leaving his gaze, as she made to reach for her top.

Stefan grinned as Caroline couldn't quite reach it, he stretched on to his toes so that it was even more away from her. He laughed as she jumped on her toes to reach it. He loved playing these silly games with her, they were both vampires so she could easily jump to reach it, but it was more playful and fun this way. More human.

Caroline giggled as she tried to reach her top that Stefan held above her, “Stefan! Give it to me!”

“As you wish.” Stefan winked before covering her laughing lips with his, his arm curling around her waist pulling her close. Moaning as he felt her hands against his bare back, the touch of her fingers against his skin took his breath away.

Caroline moaned, clutching him as close as possible, her fingers digging into his shoulders, her mouth moving passionately against his. He felt so good pressed against her, the towels around them were the only thing separating them.

Stefan ran his hands through her wet curls, twisting them around his fingers, the wet strands sticking to his arm. They weren't soft like silk as they normally were, but even wet, they still had a touch of gloss about them. He had just reached the top of the towel, which he was about to undo, when he heard something that made him freeze.

“Stefan?” Katherine called out as she opened the door, and walked inside, “I left one of my books here earlier.” She had intentionally left it behind so that she would have an excuse to visit Stefan. She continued on down the hallway, “Hope you don't mind-” She stopped dead in her tracks, and her eyes widened in shock at the scene before her, “Oh my god!”

Stefan; a towel wrapped around his waist, Caroline; towel wrapped around her chest and barely coming to mid thigh, arms around each other, kissing. The floor was littered with clothes, both his and hers.

Jealousy ripped through Katherine, hot white raging green fire in her veins. She couldn't control what came out of her mouth as she glared at the two of them, “What the fuck are you two doing?”

Stefan pulled back to look in Caroline's wide eyes, uncertainty shone in them. He smiled in reassurance, stroking his thumb along her cheek, conveying his emotions through his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her gently. He squeezed her waist once, telling her that he got this. He turned to face Elena, his arm still firmly wrapped around Caroline's waist.

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing Stefan's arm around Caroline's waist with distaste, “Well? I'm waiting.” She tapped her fingers against her arm, holding back her intense desire to fly across the room and rip Caroline away from _her_ Stefan. Katherine actually used to like Caroline, but not now that she had got her paws on Stefan, though she had no one else to blame but herself, she did tell her to take him out for a spin.

Stefan decided to go for the truth, “She's my girlfriend.”

Katherine's eyebrows almost reached her hairline, “Your WHAT?”

Stefan turned his head to smile at Caroline as he repeated, “My girlfriend.”

“Since when?” Katherine swallowed at the sight of that smile. She knew that smile, he wore it back in his human days when he was with her, he wore it back when he was with Elena, and now he wore it with Caroline. She knew what that look meant.

“Almost a week.” Stefan answered. It had been the best, the happiest, week of his life. Caroline had been the light of his life, so much laughter, and such amazingly hot and sweet love making. He knew that he couldn't ever go back to just being friends after knowing what it was like being with her.

“I broke up with Damon, and you get with Caroline. In the same week.” Katherine thought it was strange that Stefan completely ignored her at the bitter ball. He was supposed to be in love with Elena, and she thought it would be no problem to get his attention and start on her plan to fix the biggest mistake Elena ever made. Choosing Damon over Stefan. What complete idiot would ever choose _anyone_ over Stefan Salvatore? Especially his completely pathetic and worthless brother, “Do you expect me to believe that's not a coincidence? Are you trying to prove to me that you've moved on, so that I don't think you're pining for me any more.”

Stefan was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that Elena was saying this to him. She had chosen his brother, and after a lot of hurt and pain he had also moved on, and he fell for his best friend. He hadn't been “pining” for Elena for a long time. He was finally happy for her and Damon, and everyday he was finding his own happiness with Caroline. He didn't _want_ Elena any more.

“And you!” Katherine turned her sneer on Caroline, her eyes narrowing as she smirked, “Going for my leftovers again? God, could you be any more pathetic, Caroline? What, you had a roll in the hay with Klaus, and now you want to test out Stefan as well.” She rolled her eyes, “Is there anyone you haven't slept with?”

Caroline rapidly blinked away the tears clouding her eyes. Elena's words pierced her deeply, both what she said to her and Stefan. Part of the reason she didn't want to go public was because she was afraid of Elena's reaction, and even more, she was terrified that her negative reaction would sway Stefan into breaking up with her. She knew he was better than that, she knew she shouldn't think badly about him, but those annoying insecurities would never leave her no matter how much she wanted them too.

“Elena!” Stefan growled angrily, tightening his arm around Caroline and holding her close. He was making sure she didn't bolt, not wanting her to believe a single word Elena said. None of it was true, he was over Elena, _completely_ over her, so much so that she never even crossed his mind these days. His thoughts, his feelings, his heart, was entirely turned in Caroline's direction. He glared at the former love of his life, “Don't talk to her like that! She doesn't deserve it. Neither of us do.”

Katherine needed to rein in her temper if she wanted to salvage any chance of her and Stefan getting together. He was obviously trying to get Elena out of his system by screwing his best friend. That's okay, she could work with that, it just required a little more effort than she previously thought to win him over.

She dug deep inside her, and put on her most sincere, apologetic smile, “I'm sorry... it's just with Damon and I... things are very strained between us...” She let a tear fall down her cheek to really sell her sadness, “Finding out about you and Caroline was just a... huge shock.”

Stefan narrowed his eyes at her, she sounded sincere, but there was just something a little off about her expression, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, there was just something disingenuous about it, “Do you think that makes it okay for you to speak to Caroline, or myself, like that?”

“No.” Katherine gritted her teeth, Stefan was normally very forgiving of Elena, so it showed just how much he cared for Caroline that he was being stubborn about it. She uncrossed her arms, trying to appear more relaxed instead of boiling with jealousy, “I took out my anger on you, and I'm sorry.”

Stefan still didn't fully believe her but he would give her one more chance to prove herself, “Don't do it again.”

“I won't.” Katherine promised, smiling genuinely at Stefan, happy that he quickly accepted her apology. Perhaps he still did have feelings for Elena, and Caroline was just a passing phase.

“Now apologize to Caroline.” Stefan narrowed his eyes at Elena, he would only truly forgive her if she apologized. He didn't want Caroline to get the wrong impression about Elena, and if she didn't accept the apology then he wouldn't either.

“I'm sorry, Care. I shouldn't have taken it out on you.” Katherine said through gritted teeth, with an overly sweet smile on her face.

Caroline got the same distrustful feeling from Elena, she didn't know why, but something didn't feel right. She would have to look into it later, “You were a hurtful bitch, Elena. I won't forgive you again.” She let a smirk curve her mouth, her eyes narrowing into little slits as she warned, “Remember that I know all your dirty secrets, Elena.”

Katherine was impressed. Caroline was prepared to air Elena's dirty laundry in public for Stefan. That made her slightly more worthy in Katherine's eyes, and only made her more determined to make Stefan see sense. If he fell even more under Caroline's spell he would never go back to boring annoying Elena.

Stefan hid his face in the top of Caroline's hair so that Elena wouldn't see his smile. He was glad that his girl wouldn't take Elena's shit any more, and she was prepared to retaliate. Though if any of those secrets were about Elena falling for Damon while she was with him then he already knew. He was more than aware of when she started falling for him. He just didn't care any more.

“I was a bitch.” Katherine agreed. She looked at them both in their towels and she couldn't help but laugh at the pair of them, “How about you two put some clothes on?”

Caroline self consciously clutched the towel closer to her, smiling in embarrassment at her almost naked state. She carefully bent her knees, and picked up her discarded pants and boots, Stefan still having hold of her top. She noticed her phone on the floor, and picked it up. She furrowed her brow as she saw the message, “Matt sent me a message. All it says is K.” She showed the screen to Stefan confused, “What the hell does K mean? Does he mean okay?”

“I don't know.” Stefan replied, equally as confused as Caroline.

“Perhaps he's saying he's okay after his booty call with Nadia.” Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

“His what?” Katherine's eyes widened. Nadia was sleeping with Matt? She was supposed to kill him, not fuck him. She had better have compelled him to forget everything.

“You know when Tyler called me earlier to tell me that Matt was missing?” Caroline asked, Elena nodded her reply so she continued, “Turns out that Matt was with Nadia the whole time.”

“Hmm, lot of that going around.” Katherine couldn't help but comment. She was still jealous and angry over Stefan and Caroline. Of all the people he could choose to roll around with, it had to be the one person who might actually be worthy of him. It would take a lot to tear down Caroline in his eyes, but she would do it.

Caroline rolled her eyes, “Whatever. Matt's having another fling with a vampire.” She turned to leave, when Stefan caught her arm, she turned her head and raised her eyebrow, “What?”

“Where are you going?” Stefan asked, stroking his fingers against the soft skin of her arm.

“To get dressed.” Caroline answered, pointing her hand between herself and Stefan, “I'm not spending the whole night in a towel.”

“Shame.” Stefan smirked, his eyes shamelessly raking over her exposed body, “I love you like this.”

Caroline giggled, pushing a kiss to his cheek, and whispered, “Later, Stefan.” She ran up the stairs still laughing as she went to Stefan's bedroom.

Stefan grinned after her, his heart skipping a beat at the sound of her laughter. She was this beautiful ball of happiness, and he still couldn't believe he got to call her his. Especially after all the months and months that he waited for her.

“Soo...” Katherine raised her eyebrows, pushing her lips out, “You and Caroline.”

“Me and Caroline.” Stefan wouldn't make it easier for Elena, if she wanted to say something to him she could say it directly.

Katherine chewed on her lip before screwing the Elena impersonation and just asking, “How long have you had a thing for her?”

Stefan ducked his head and smiled, his voice a quiet whisper, “Feels like forever.”

Katherine clenched her teeth, “And what made you suddenly act on it?” She folded her arms over her chest, “I mean, she only slept with Klaus barely even a week ago, and you slept with Katherine not long ago.” She narrowed her eyes at him, “Are you sure you two aren't just lonely? Are you just using each other until something better comes along, or something old comes back?”

Each word out of Elena's mouth just made him madder and madder. What happened between him and Katherine, and Caroline and Klaus, had nothing to do with them now, or how he felt about her. Caroline meant everything to him, he would never do anything to hurt her, especially use her until something better comes along. Nothing better would come along. Caroline _was_ his something better.

Stefan took a deep breath to steady himself, and try and control the anger setting fire to his veins. He locked eyes with Elena, her doe eyes used to make his heart race, now he felt nothing. He preferred Caroline's beautiful blue eyes. He hated that he was having this conversation in a towel, but he didn't want to leave her just in case she might say something upsetting to Caroline when she came back down, “I finally had the courage to go for what I wanted, and I had the best night of my life with her. I've wanted to be with her for the longest time, and I am not using her.” His eyes shone with hurt, “I never would.” He gestured to the door, “I think you should go. I want to spend the rest of the night with my girlfriend.”

Katherine knew she better leave now if she wanted to maintain any good feelings between her and Stefan. She was determined to get him, and Caroline would not stand in the way of what she wanted. She had a plan in her head, and she was going to act on it. She smiled briefly at Stefan before leaving. She would break those two apart.

Stefan breathed a sigh of relief as soon as Elena was gone, he was beyond annoyed with her accusations. If he didn't know any better he was sure that she was jealous. But that was completely ridiculous, no matter that she broke up with Damon, he knew that they still loved each other. They just needed to get their shit together, deal with their issues, and get back together. He shook off those thoughts, not wanting to think about his brother or his ex, not when his girl was just behind his bedroom door.

Caroline was fully dressed, sitting on the edge of his bed, drying her hair. She smiled as she saw Stefan, “Hey. Is she gone?”

Stefan nodded, taking the few steps across the room until he was stood in front of her. He cupped her face, and leaned over her to kiss her on the lips. His thumbs brushed her cheeks as he savoured the taste of her, smiling at the pleased moan she let out.

Caroline lifted her hands to cover Stefan's on her face, pulling back to smile at him sweetly, “What was that for?”

“Do I need an excuse to kiss my girl?” Stefan smiled down at her, meeting her lips for another tantalising brush of lips, sighing in pleasure against her mouth, “I just want to kiss you, Caroline.”

Caroline smiled, tilting her head up to cover Stefan's mouth with hers, running her fingers through his hair as she moved her lips against his lovingly. After a few moments of his passionate kisses she pulled back, and gazed into his sparkling green eyes, “Get dressed.”

“I don't know if you know this.” Stefan raised his eyebrows, a teasing light appearing in his eyes as he grinned down at his adorably cute girlfriend, “But when your boyfriend is almost naked in front of you...” He rest his forehead against hers, brushing his thumb along her bottom lip, “You're supposed to ask him to take his clothes off, not put them back on.”

Caroline giggled, pulling him back to her for another quick kiss, “I want you to spend the night at my house.” She ran her fingers through the back of his neck, scratching at the skin there, “No interruptions. No exes. No family. Just us.” She nuzzled her nose against his, her eyes flicking up to meet his, “How does that sound?”

“Perfect.” Stefan smiled down at her, his heart bursting with feelings for her, happiness filling his being that she wanted to spend more time with him, as he just wanted to spend all of his time with her. He _wanted_ to be selfish with her, he would covet her time as the precious commodity that it truly was.

Caroline bit her lip as she watched Stefan get dressed, a dreamy sigh leaving her at the sight of all his gorgeous and perfect skin on show for her. He truly was the perfect specimen of a man. She was lucky, so freaking lucky, to be able to kiss and touch and hold all that was Stefan Salvatore. She'd thought it before, and no doubt she'd think it again.

Elena was the stupidest person on Earth to ever give up Stefan for Damon.

Then again, Elena's choice had lead her and Stefan toward each other. So Elena's loss was most definitely Caroline's gain, and she had no plans of letting go of him, ever.

 

* * *

 

Caroline and Stefan were laying on Caroline's bed facing one another, their hands joined between them, the movie they put on playing in the background, but they were more focused on each other to care.

Caroline smiled sweetly at Stefan, “Let's play a game.”

“What kind of game?” Stefan asked, content to lay here and stare at Caroline's beauty all night.

“Get to know you game.” Caroline grinned brightly at Stefan, chuckling at the way he wrinkled his brow.

“You're my best friend, Caroline.” Stefan reached over running the back of his hand down her cheek, “You already know everything about me.”

“I do know a lot about you, Stefan.” Caroline scooted slightly closer so that her bent knees rest against his, “But how much do you know about me?”

“Everything.” Stefan leaned over and kissed her gently, his thumb brushing against her cheek.

Caroline sighed in pleasure as Stefan pulled back, resting his head on the pillow just as she was. She started off the questions easy, “What's your favourite colour?”

“Blue.” Stefan answered straight away, his eyes soft and full of wonder as he remembered meeting the bright and bubbly Caroline his first day of school, “Yours?”

“All of them.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Stefan teased, tickling her side just to hear her laugh. Still smiling he asked, “What is my birthday?”

“Easy, November first.” Caroline grinned brightly before slapping his chest, “Which means you lied to me when we first met. You're not a Gemini, you're a Scorpio.”

Stefan chuckled under his breath, “I was trying to not raise suspicion. And this blonde ball of energy attacked me in the hallway,” he smiled as she giggled, “and I said the first thing that came into my head.”

“Ah.” Caroline looked away contemplating before half smiling at Stefan, “I guess you're forgiven.” She was about to open her mouth to ask a question when Stefan beat her to it.

“October tenth, Libra.” Stefan smiled dreamily at her, his heart skipping a beat at the pleased glint in her eye, “Favourite book?”

“'Pride and Prejudice'.” Caroline answered immediately, having read that book countless times since she was a young girl, “Yours?”

“Pretty much all of them.” Stefan responded, at Caroline's raised eyebrow he continued, “But if I had to pick one out of the hundreds that I've read,” he grinned as she rolled her eyes at him, “I guess it would have to be 'Catcher In The Rye'.”

Caroline asked another question, “Last concert you went to?”

“Bon Jovi. The 80s.” Stefan replied, a sad smile on his face as he thought of Lexi. He missed her so much, and he really wished she'd gotten a chance to get to know Caroline as he knew they would have loved each other, “Yours?”

“Taylor Swift. Just before you came to Mystic Falls actually.” Caroline couldn't believe it was that long ago, but after her life turned crazy she couldn't just leave to enjoy a concert in the city.

“Favourite food?” Stefan asked, fishing for ideas for future dates.

“I really love Italian.” Caroline's eyes began to flutter as she began to feel sleepy.

“Favourite place?” Stefan smiled as he watched her eyelashes flutter against her cheek as she began to drift off.

“I've never been anywhere...” Caroline replied, a yawn escaping her, “But I'd really love to see the Eiffel Tower lit up at night with the man I love by my side.”

Stefan's heart raced, an intense desire to kiss her filling him. He had to ask one more question while she was on the cusp of sleep, “Who would you want to be with at the Eiffel Tower?”

“You, Stefan.” Caroline answered, her eyes fully closing and her breathing evening out. She had no idea that she had just stolen the breath from Stefan.

Stefan smiled lovingly at Caroline, his heart racing wildly in his chest, his fingers reaching across to gently caress her beautiful face. He would like that too, more than anything. He would love to see her pretty face lit up by lights, spectacular monuments behind her, enhancing her beauty not overshadowing it. One day, when she was ready they would travel the world, enjoying the sights, loving one another in every new place, making memories together.

“I will make each and every one of your dreams come true, Caroline.” Stefan whispered to her sleeping form, making her yet another promise that he intended to keep.

 

* * *

 

**The next day...**

Stefan and Caroline were in the grill, sitting at one of the tables having a lunch date that could be construed as a friend date but was really just a date. They decided to spend this day together doing normal things as the next day she would be going back to college.

Caroline was drinking a milkshake, stretching her leg out to teasingly run along Stefan's, giggling around her straw at the smirk he sent her. It was kind of refreshing doing normal date-like things even though they were a secret.

Stefan played with her foot under the table, delighting in the lovely blush colouring her cheeks. After their sleepy talk last night, Stefan was full of hope for the two of them, that their relationship would continue to flourish as more time went on. What he felt now was different than what he'd felt before with Elena, it was better, completely natural, and made him happier than he thinks he's ever been before.

Caroline ate her fries and asked, “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Hanging out with a sexy blonde I know.” Stefan winked at Caroline, grinning at the sound of her giggles.

“Really?” Caroline tilted her head, a grin covering her face, “Do I know her?”

“Nah!” Stefan tried to hold back his smile, “She's just some girl I know.”

Caroline chuckled, bumping his foot with hers, loving the easy vibe between them. She had been heartbroken and sad for so long that it was wonderful to be feeling truly happy again. Every moment spent with Stefan made her happy, and she knew she was falling for him.

Katherine spotted the pair as soon as she entered the grill and she headed straight toward their table. Part one of her plan – interrupt them whenever she could. She plopped down next to Stefan, stealing a fry from his plate, and smiling brightly at the two of them, “Whatcha guys doing?” She knew perfectly well that they were on a date but she wanted to know what they would call it.

Caroline swallowed back her irritation at Elena's interruption. They were having such a lovely time just being by themselves while in the open. She attempted a smile back, “Just having lunch.”

Stefan subtly scooted away from Elena, uncomfortable with how close she sat next to him, “I'm spending the day with Caroline.” He clenched his teeth as Elena just continued to smile at him instead of getting the hint that he wanted to be alone with Caroline. He neither needed nor wanted a third wheel.

Katherine ignored Stefan's not so subtle hint, “I never asked yesterday, who else knows about you two?”

“Bonnie and Jeremy.” Caroline answered, sharing an annoyed look with Stefan that their quiet peaceful lunch was pretty much over.

Katherine nodded surprised, “I'm surprised she hasn't said anything to me about it.”

“I asked her not to.” Caroline replied, pulling her foot away from Stefan and crossing her legs under the table.

“Why?” Katherine asked, making herself comfortable beside Stefan.

“We want to just get used to us before having everyone else find out.” Stefan answered, biting his tongue instead of doing what he wanted to which was to tell Elena to go away. She was being really annoyingly clingy lately and it was getting on his last nerve.

“Don't want Klaus to find out?” Katherine quipped, wanting to laugh at how wide Caroline's eyes got.

“Elena!” Caroline gaped at her friend, she was really not acting like herself, “What has gotten into you?”

Katherine realised she was probably acting too much like herself instead of Elena. She sighed in annoyance. Being Elena was getting tiresome, she was so whiny, the sooner they made this body hers permanently the better, then she could just be herself, and lure Stefan back to her. After all he'd only slept with her recently, so he couldn't hate her that bad, and he had given her some hope that one day he maybe could have forgiven her. Now she actually had the time to make that a reality.

To explain her odd behaviour all she said was, “Boy drama.”

Caroline still wasn't convinced but let it go for now. Not wanting to be sat around this table any longer in an uncomfortable position, she smiled an overly bright fake smile and asked, “Anyone want to play pool?”

 

* * *

 

An hour later, after Stefan had beat them both severely, Elena went off to get a drink and Caroline slumped against the wall, “God... she is so getting on my nerves.”

Stefan moved to Caroline, sharing her sentiment completely. He tangled his fingers with hers, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “How about while she's gone we sneak out the back and make out?”

Caroline giggled, “Okay.”

Stefan kept hold of Caroline's hand and led her through the crowd, carefully avoiding Elena, keeping them out of sight until they were outside. He pushed Caroline against the wall, held her by the waist, and descended hungrily on her lips.

Caroline moaned in delight, her hands curling around his neck pulling him closer to her until their bodies were flush. She tilted her head for better access, kissing back just as passionately.

Stefan sunk one hand into her hair, his other around her waist roaming along her back as he devoured her mouth. He slid a leg through hers, groaning as she rubbed herself against him, the heat of her he could feel through his jeans. He slid his hand over her ass, squeezing her before pushing her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. He growled in pure hunger, scrunching his hand in her hair, his other teasing along the bottom of her top, sliding his fingers against her soft skin.

Caroline tightened her legs around him, her hands stroking along his chest as she moaned into his mouth. He made her so hot, and Elena's annoying interruption of their alone time made her needy for his touch. She didn't like to be denied her need to touch him, he was her boyfriend and she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

They were so lost in each other that they didn't even hear the door to the alley open. Not until a very familiar voice spoke, filled with shock.

“Care? Stefan? What the hell are you two doing?”

Caroline and Stefan broke apart, breathing heavily, still wrapped around each other, staring wide eyed at the familiar pair of eyes that stared at them in shock.

 


	6. The One Where They're Kept Apart

****“Why are you two making out?” Matt asked in shock, the sight of his ex wrapped around Stefan had made him freeze. What the hell would Tyler feel once he found out? The two of them weren't in a good place right now, and if he found out that she was fooling around with Stefan, Tyler might break. He tried to dismiss their unusual behaviour, finding a reason for why the best friends were all over each other. He narrowed his eyes, “Are you two drunk?”

Caroline uncurled her legs from around Stefan's waist dropping them to the ground. She moved away from him but tangled their hands together. She faced Matt and answered his questions, “No, we are not drunk. We're together.”

“Together as in...?” Matt had to be sure she meant what it sounded like she meant.

“Boyfriend and girlfriend.” Stefan replied, tightening his fingers around Caroline, bumping his shoulder against hers.

Matt blinked in shock. How had he missed that? Was he that out of the loop that two of his friends got together and he never even knew. He swallowed back his hurt to ask, “How long?”

Caroline frowned at the hurt she could hear in his tone. It confused her. They were _so_ over, so she was pretty confident he wasn't jealous, but at the same time he was obviously upset and she had no idea why, “About a week.”

“A week?” Matt's eyes were wet, feeling really hurt that they didn't tell him, “What, you didn't think I was worth telling, is that it?”

Caroline's eyes widened, “No! No, it wasn't that.”

“Then what was it, Care?” Matt shook his head, “You never keep anything to yourself so why didn't you tell me? Who else knows?” He gave her a pointed look, “Does Ty know?”

Caroline swallowed, shook her head and looked away.

Matt laughed humourlessly, “So that's how it is to be your ex, huh? You don't tell your last before getting with your current.” He looked at Caroline with disappointment, “Are you going to flaunt your new relationship in his face too? Pretend that you're not together when everyone could clearly see that you were.”

“You broke my heart, not the other way round, Matt.” Caroline glared at Matt. She couldn't believe he brought up their past relationship, “ _You_ didn't want to be with me because I was a vampire, remember? Even though a year later you had no problem screwing Rebekah.”

Matt returned the glare, “You were the one that moved on pretty quickly. Did you ever love me at all?”

Caroline felt tears prick her eyes, “You know I did. I loved you, Matt.”

Stefan felt it was time to butt in, he didn't want Caroline to get even more upset than she was already. He took a protective step in front of Caroline, her hand still firmly clasped within his, and he glared at Matt, “I think you should back off.”

“Just preparing you for what happens when she finds something better.” Matt replied, still angry that they'd kept it from him.

Stefan didn't think he just acted. One moment he had hold of Caroline's hand, and the next it was wrapped around Matt's throat pushing him against the wall. He growled angrily into his face, the overwhelming urge to sink his fangs into his carotid artery filling him, “Never, _ever_ , talk to her like that again. She doesn't deserve that.” He lowered his head, and whispered harshly, “And you _never_ deserved her love.”

Matt glared into Stefan's eyes, “And you do?”

“That's up to her to decide.” Stefan smirked, before loosening his hold from Matt's neck. He glared once more before returning to Caroline's side, sliding his fingers back through hers.

Caroline smiled gratefully at Stefan before turning her eyes to Matt, “What I do now has nothing to do with you or Tyler. I've moved on.”

“You think Ty has moved on?” Matt asked, crossing his arms over his chest, “Because he hasn't. He is just angry at you, he still loves you.”

“And I will always love him.” Caroline replied, “But I'm not _in_ love with him any more. I gave him a choice, he chose wrong, and so I moved on with my life.” She sighed in annoyance, “We are over, Matt. We were over long before Tyler chose revenge over me.” She swiped a tear before it could fall from her eye, “It just took us a while to accept it.”

Matt shook his head, and asked the question he needed the answer for before talking to Tyler, “Are you going to tell him about you two?”

“Of course we will, Matt!” Caroline rolled her eyes, “I just wanted to keep it between us in the beginning. No interference.”

For the first time that night Matt cracked a smile, “Then perhaps you shouldn't be making out in an ally anyone could walk past.”

Caroline laughed. She grinned at Matt, and she realised it was just the shock that had him react that way, and while his words hurt she could understand why he'd said them.

Matt realised he was a little bit harsh, and he had no right to tell her how to live her life. He walked over to Caroline, he almost smirked as the closer he got the tenser Stefan became. Caroline's big blue eyes were looking at him with uncertainty, so he wrapped his arms around her and apologised, “I'm sorry, Care.”

Caroline released Stefan's hand to embrace Matt. She rubbed her hand along his back, and smiled. That was Matt for you, one moment he was angry with you and then the next you were his friend again. It did make their relationship very stressful for her, she tried so hard to be what he wanted, but she was never enough. But in a way she was grateful for that, because she realised that she shouldn't be with someone who didn't accept her for herself. She learned to always love herself more than any man. Her eyes met Stefan's and she smiled at him. She knew without a doubt that she and Stefan both accepted each other completely. They'd seen one another at their best and at their worst. They _knew_ each other, better than anyone had ever known them before.

Stefan returned her smile, his eyes turning adoring at he looked at her. She was the most amazing girl he'd ever met, and found himself once again regretting not realizing just how great she was sooner. He would never make that mistake again, he would always show her just how much she meant to him.

Matt released Caroline and stepped away. He would leave them alone now, but he wanted to say one more thing before he left, “Make sure you are the one to tell, Ty. He doesn't deserve to just walk in on you two.”

Caroline nodded, “I will, Matt.”

Matt smiled at Caroline, and squeezed her arm as he said, “If you are happy, then I am happy for you.”

Caroline smiled in relief, “I am happy, Matt.”

Matt narrowed his eyes at Stefan and threatened, “Don't hurt her.”

“I never will.” Stefan promised.

“Good.” The harshness never left his eyes as he walked back inside.

Stefan pulled Caroline into his arms, burying his face into her hair he breathed her in, “The secret thing is not really working out, is it?”

Caroline laughed, her own arms coming around to meet over Stefan's back, “I blame you.”

Stefan pulled back, raising his eyebrows, a smirk curling his lips, “So it's my fault you can't keep your hands off me?”

“Yep!” Caroline grinned, leaning up for a sweet brush of their lips, “You are too tempting, Stefan Salvatore.”

Stefan grinned against her lips, returning her loving kisses eagerly, “You are far too beautiful for me to be able to resist, Caroline Forbes.” He rest his hands on her hips, pulling her that tiny bit closer to him, “I'm addicted to you.”

Caroline bit her lip, a pleased flush on her cheeks, her eyes shining as she gazed into his. She responded in a shy voice, “Good thing I'm your sober coach, then?”

“Baby...” Stefan's voice was low and seductive, his fingers begun trailing teasingly along her side, “When you are the addiction... I don't wanna be sober.”

Caroline was still grinning when Stefan claimed her lips with a fiery passion she'd come to expect from him.

She was just as addicted to him.

 

* * *

 

**The next day...**

Stefan was beyond bored. He normally would be able to lose himself in the pages of one of his well read books, or write in his journal, but after he was on his third page and it was still only about Caroline he felt he should stop before all the pages of the book became covered in his thoughts and feelings for his girlfriend.

He missed her. Achingly so. She consumed his thoughts, his biggest need was to just be with her. She had only been gone from his arms for a few short hours and already he craved her company. He really was addicted to her.

He was seconds away from getting in his car and driving to his girl when there was a knock on the door. He groaned. He really wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone. Which is why he was sometimes glad that Damon was his brother, unless he wanted to annoy him, he left him alone most of the time. Though since his breakup with Elena he had been out with Enzo, probably killing his way through his heartbreak. His brother was so predictable, and he was just so tired of picking up the pieces, and he was too happy with Caroline that he didn't have the energy to try and pull his brother back from the edge.

He reluctantly left his spot on the couch to answer the door. His eyes widened in surprise at seeing Elena in front of him. He frowned at her, his heart clenching as he asked, “Is everything okay?” What he meant to say was is Caroline okay.

Katherine waved away his question, “Everything is fine. I just decided to skip.” She pushed past Stefan, walking straight in and sitting down on the couch. She smiled at Stefan, “I know things have been a little... strained... between us since I caught you and Caroline.” She shrugged her shoulders, and chewed her lip in what she hoped was a seductive pose, “So I wanted to make sure that things were okay between us.”

Stefan narrowed his gaze at Elena, “Since when are you so concerned with if we are okay?”

“Since I chose Damon and didn't really take into account your feelings.” Katherine made her gaze sincere, trying to convey that it was a mistake.

Stefan was surprised she brought that up, but nevertheless he answered her truthfully, “You hurt me more than I've ever been hurt before. I was heartbroken, for months. I clung onto the _idea_ of you for far too long. I was going to Portland for a fresh start, but I knew who I would be coming back to.”

Katherine blinked, “Wait... what are you saying?” She was torn between hope that he still felt something for Elena, and fear that he was going to say what she thought he was going to say. Or should she say _who_ he was about to say.

“Even before I was truly aware of my feelings for her, Caroline was the tether that kept me in Mystic Falls. I will always come back for her.” Stefan smiled as he thought about that broken, confusing, and hopeful time in his life. Caroline had given him hope and helped mend his broken heart. And he had fallen for her without even realising it, just like she said he would. His smile grew even wider as he thought about that magical dance when she filled him with hope, and he knew for that one moment; before locking it away in fear, just whom his heart was starting to beat for.

It was what Katherine feared, and even more because by that simple statement from Stefan he had exposed his true feelings for Caroline. It wouldn't be as easy as she thought to turn his head, but she was determined. She also had a devious little surprise up her sleeve.

“We are okay as long as you respect my choice to be with Caroline.” Stefan frowned at Elena, his voice full of repressed anger, “Not that you have any say in who I do or do not date.”

Sounds like little-miss-perfect-Elena had already meddled in Stefan's post-Elena dating life. At least she realised what she had thrown away, though she still wanted Damon. Katherine would never understand her choice, Damon was good for a roll in the hay, but he was too clingy and obsessive to really know what love was. Stefan on the other hand, was fantastic between the sheets, making her scream in pleasure, and he was the most loving and romantic person she'd ever known. Stefan knew what it was to truly love. Damon didn't.

Stefan continued, “As long as you do not express any opinions to Caroline, or even myself, then we will be okay.”

“I won't.” Katherine smiled wide, her voice sweet and innocent. She batted her eyelashes at him, and asked, “How about we start fresh, and get a drink?”

Stefan just really wanted to see Caroline, but he could see that Elena was attempting to try so the least he could do was have drinks with her and see if they could truly be friends. He stood and retrieved his jacket. Walking out with Elena to his car, they headed to the grill.

 

* * *

 

What he thought would be a quiet friendly drink with Elena turned into her getting completely trashed in barely a couple of hours. He couldn't leave her in this state so he stayed to keep an eye on her, and when it looked like she was on the verge of passing out he took her back to the boarding house.

He placed her on the bed in one of the guest rooms. He turned to leave when she called him. He turned around.

“Thank you for looking after me, Stefan.” Katherine threw her arms around Stefan, smirking at having him to herself all day. She kissed him on the cheek, his close proximity making her heart race, she met his eyes and felt annoyed that not a hint of lust or feelings were in his eyes.

“Go to bed, Elena.” Stefan gently pushed Elena away from him, and left the room to head towards his own. He made sure her room was on the other side of the house, he knew Elena and he knew that she had been attempting to flirt with him all day. He knew she wanted to kiss him just now, and it was confusing him why. She was in love with Damon, completely and totally, she was all about him. Or at least she was, not now though, no it's as if she woke up one day and just stopped loving Damon, and had suddenly set her eyes back on him. It wasn't like her, and he was really starting to become concerned. He wanted to talk to Caroline about it, but he didn't want to do it anywhere in the earshot of Elena.

Thinking of Caroline brought a longing to his heart. He was supposed to visit her today, but Elena had stopped him before he could go, and then she forced him to stay and watch after her so that she wouldn't do anything stupid. Now he was missing Caroline so much that he needed to hear her beautiful voice.

He settled down on his bed, took his phone out, and dialled Caroline's number. He waited for her to answer, and once he did a smile immediately covered his face, “Hey.”

Caroline smiled, “I miss you.”

Stefan sighed, his stomach fluttering with butterflies at hearing her sweet voice, “I miss you too.”

“I thought you would come to see me.” The pout rang clear through the phone.

“So did I.” Stefan didn't even try and hide his annoyance, “Unfortunately I was forced to stay and watch over Elena as she got drunk.”

“Elena?” Caroline frowned, pushing down the jealousy that hit her immediately at hearing he was with Elena, “What was she doing there? I thought it was strange that I didn't see her today.”

“I want to talk to you about it but she's asleep down the hall and I don't want her to overhear this conversation.” Stefan replied, wanting to calm Caroline's fears but he was powerless to do so until he could see her face to face.

“Is she still acting strange?” Caroline asked, concern for her friend overriding any jealousy she may feel.

“Yeah...” Stefan sighed, he didn't want to talk about Elena any more, he just wanted to hear Caroline's happy voice and giggles before he went to sleep. He missed her even more in that moment, the past couple of days falling asleep with her in his arms made him want to be next to her even more. He couldn't help but repeat softly, “I miss you, Caroline.”

“I miss you more.” Caroline returned, truly missing Stefan more than she thought possible.

“Not possible.” Stefan smiled as he heard Caroline's sweet giggle in his ear.

“I've been thinking about you all day.” Caroline confessed, looking over to her table and frowning at the lack of a picture of her and Stefan, “I need a picture of you by my bed so that I can see you before I go to sleep even when we're not with each other.”

Stefan's heart fluttered and he smiled, “And I need a picture of you.”

Caroline smiled, then giggled as she quickly sent a message to Stefan. She was anticipating what he would say when he saw it.

Stefan looked down at the message that just appeared on his phone. He opened it, and a wide smile covered his face. It was a picture of him and Caroline, his arm wrapped around her neck pulling her to him as he kissed her temple, her face was bright with laughter. He stared at it in awe, his voice a shaken whisper, “When was this taken?” He couldn't remember.

“It was a couple of months ago.” Caroline smiled, her heart beating faster at making Stefan happy, “You – amnesia you – and I were drinking and laughing, and you... he... whatever... wanted me to take a picture of us.”

Stefan remembered most of his time without memories. After the initial attraction to Elena, and the betrayal at her and Damon lying to him, his time was spent with Caroline. He had a massive crush on her, he wasn't sure whether or not Caroline was aware of it, but she was his light during that time.

“We'll take another soon. Just you and me.” Caroline promised.

“He had a crush on you.” Stefan couldn't help but reveal. They'd never really talked about his time without memories, she had just been so happy that he was back, and he had been suffering from PTSD before Katherine helped him. He never really got around to talking to her.

“I know.” Caroline admitted quietly, it had been fairly obvious that he had a thing for her. She found it cute, and she pushed down any other feelings she may have had about it.

“You knew?” Stefan was shocked, he was sure that he would have realised if she knew. She never treated him any differently. That was part of the reason he waited longer to act on his feelings, if she didn't show extra affection to a version that spent half the time hitting on her, then he was sure his feelings must have been one sided.

“Of course I knew, Stefan!” Caroline laughed, “You weren't exactly subtle. First you called me hot, and then you started to spend more time with me. Always asking me to go out with you somewhere, granted it was usually drinking, but still I think you may have thought they were dates.” She swallowed, a whisper escaping her, “I didn't have the courage to ask.”

“I wished you would have.” Stefan replied, his voice the same quiet whisper. So much time wasted worrying about whether she felt the same as him, his night with Katherine when he would have rather been with Caroline, and Caroline's own time with Klaus.

“Me too.” Caroline smiled. It amazed her that Stefan had feelings for her for a while now, they hadn't talked about it but she presumed it was after he got his memories back. She suppressed a yawn, and asked, “Will I see you tomorrow?”

“That's the plan.” Stefan replied, hoping that tomorrow he could finally spend time with his girl. He could hear that she was tired so he reluctantly said goodbye, “You're tired. Go to sleep, Caroline.”

“But I wanna keep talking to you.” Caroline pouted, another yawn escaping her as she laid down on her bed, snuggling under the cover, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Stefan smiled, wishing he was there right now his arms curled around her and his head buried in her golden locks. He wanted to hear her soft breaths, and lull himself to sleep beside her, “Sleep, Caroline.”

“Night, Stefan.” Caroline's voice was heavy with sleep, her eyelids beginning to close.

“Sweet dreams, Caroline.” Stefan whispered before hanging up. He got ready for bed, and slipped between the sheets. Somehow they felt colder without Caroline's warm body next to him. He missed her so much, and he couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

His last thoughts before sleep claimed him were of Caroline.

 

* * *

 

He didn't see Caroline the next night.

 

* * *

 

Or the night after that.

 

* * *

 

Or the next night.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was beyond pissed. Today was Friday which meant he hadn't seen Caroline for four days. Four hellishly hard days in which he'd seen her beautiful face, or held her gorgeous body in his arms. All he had was his nightly phone calls with her, and they were not enough, nowhere near enough. Elena had been needy, persistent, and damn right annoying. Every time he attempted to leave she would cry, or get drunk, or throw her drunken arms around him and cry on his shoulder.

He was on the verge of snapping her neck, locking her in the cells, and speeding towards Caroline. _That's_ just how annoying she had been. He was on the verge of vervaining her. Though his unfortunate extended stay with her had afforded him a chance to observe her behaviour, and there was definitely something different about her. He would talk to Caroline about it, when they were actually in the same room together.

Caroline would be coming home tonight, and while no thought made him happier, he was afraid that Elena would come between them once again. So even them it made him ache to spend another night away from her, he had a plan. He picked up his phone and called Caroline.

“Hey, you.” Caroline's voice was bright and eager, “I so cannot wait to see you.”

Stefan didn't want to disappoint her but he wanted to surprise her, “Actually... could you stay at Whitmore just one more night?”

“What!?” Caroline's voice was incredulous, “I haven't seen you for damn near a week, and you want to spend even more time apart?”

“No, I do not want to spend another night away from you. You have no idea how much I miss you, Caroline.” Stefan stated passionately, if it were up to him he would never spend another night away from her again, “But if you come home, I don't think we are going to be able to spend any time together.”

Caroline sighed, “Because of Elena?”

“There is something off about her, Caroline.” Stefan admitted quietly, “She is not acting like herself and while I'd really like to figure it out, I need to see you more.”

Caroline smiled at that, before sighing, “Are you sure we are not being selfish?”

“I haven't seen you in four days, Caroline. Yes I am being selfish, and no I don't care.” Stefan truly meant that, any troubles would still be there waiting for them so he would selfishly take his day with Caroline, and deal with it another time, “Just stay the night, please.”

“Okay!” Caroline huffed in annoyance, pouting down the phone, “I just miss you so much, Stefan.”

“As do I, Caroline.” Stefan hated to spend another night away from his girl but he would more than make up for it tomorrow when he spoiled Caroline.

“See you tomorrow.” Caroline's voice turned harsh but also teasing, “You better be here tomorrow or I am coming to Mystic Falls and I am going to kidnap you, Stefan Salvatore. You have been warned.”

Stefan was still chuckling as he ended the call. Until he realised he would be spending another night without her in his arms. Caroline wasn't the only one suffering, but his only solace was seeing her tomorrow and being with her the whole day.

Only one more night.

 

* * *

 

**The next day...**

Stefan was speeding toward Whitmore, his foot down on the accelerator, every mile closer made his heart speed up. It was another step closer to seeing Caroline again, and he was eager and ready to see her again. He couldn't express fully just how much he missed her; her beautiful smile, her big blue eyes, the feel of her arms around him. It was suddenly dawning on him just how much he had come to crave and need her company.

Finally,  _finally,_ he parked outside. He quickly got out and locked the door. He all but ran to her dorm, trying the door and relieved to find it unlocked. He pushed the door open, slipping inside quietly. He made his way over to her bed, smiling lovingly at seeing her beautiful face peaceful in sleep. He got under the covers with her, and tenderly wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair, and sighed in contentment at having her back where she belonged. In his arms, nestled in his protective embrace.

Caroline turned her head to nuzzle Stefan as if she could sense his presence next to her. Turning around fully to face him, she threw her arm around his waist, snuggling into his chest, a moan of happiness escaping her.

Stefan smiled at her unconscious actions. Even in sleep she could sense him, and moved closer to him. He stared into her pretty face, soaking in her beauty, his hand coming up of its own accord to push her hair behind her ear, unable to resist stroking her soft cheek.

Caroline's eyes began to flutter open, a smile coming to her face as she saw Stefan's gorgeous face in front of her, “Mmm, a girl could get used to waking up next to you.”

“I want you to get used to it, because I want it to be a regular thing.” _A forever thing,_ Stefan thought secretly. A warm feeling filling his chest at the thought, a forever spent next to Caroline Forbes was a dream he was hoping very much would come true. He tightened his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “Morning, beautiful.”

Caroline blushed, a wide grin on her face, “You have no idea how good it is to see you, Stefan.” She kissed him gently, her hand curling into his shirt, a sigh leaving her at finally being with him again.

“I think I do.” Stefan hummed in the back of his throat, breathing in her unique scent that he had been sorely lacking in the past week. He would _never_ go so long without seeing his girlfriend ever again, he was miserable and broody without her.

Caroline tilted her head up, and softly covered his lips with hers. A moan building up as she tasted him again, her mouth moving against his, her fingers running up and down his back.

Stefan sunk his fingers into her hair as she explored her mouth thoroughly. He didn't know if it was the time apart but this kiss felt like their first. Gentle, loving, passionate, and exploring. Electricity lighting up his veins, desire filling him. He wanted her so bad that it hurt to pull away from her, but if he didn't he would spend all day in this bed with her relearning her curves, not that that was a bad thing but he had plans.

Caroline moaned in dissatisfaction as Stefan pulled away from her. She pouted at him, wanting his lips against hers and to never leave.

She was so adorable, a wide smile curving his lips as he tugged playfully on her jutting lower lip. He placed a kiss on her forehead and informed her, “Get dressed. We are spending the day together.”

Caroline giggled, jumping out of bed. She prepared her clothes and went off to have a shower.

Stefan stayed lying on the bed as he waited for Caroline to be ready. Just seeing her face brought him an immense amount of joy. All his annoyance and aggravation of being without her melting away just by being near her.

 

* * *

 

Stefan stopped off to grab his order from the pizza place before rejoining Caroline in his car. He placed the box on the back seat, then sat back in his seat and drove off.

“Where are we going?” Caroline asked in excitement. This would be their first proper date, where they could just be a couple without worrying about who would see them, though almost everyone had already caught them so it might be time to let the cat out of the bag soon before someone else did.

“It's a surprise.” Stefan smiled at Caroline, reaching over to interlace their fingers together, and pull them over to his lap. He held her hand the whole way there, except when he had to change gears.

They got out of the car, and Stefan retrieved the pizza box and other supplies before locking the car. He walked with Caroline through the woods until they reached a large tree, overhanging a shaded area, right next to the falls. The place Caroline once asked him to see but he turned her down.

Stefan laid down a blanket for them both, and helped her sit down before joining her. He took out two glasses, and a bottle of champagne, pouring them both a glass before handing it to her. He raised his glass in a toast, smiling at her as he said, “Happy anniversary, Caroline.”

Caroline furrowed her brow, and tilted her head in confusion, “Anniversary?”

“We have been together for two weeks.” Stefan quickly covered her lips with his, moaning at the taste of her, smiling as he pulled back, “And that is something worth celebrating.”

Caroline blushed, biting her lip, glancing at him through her lashes in pleasure, “Happy anniversary, Stefan.”

Stefan reached over, cradling her cheek in his palms, brushing his thumb across her skin as he just gazed at her, “You are so beautiful.” He placed a tender kiss across her lips, humming in pleasure, a smile curving his lips as he pulled back, “I wish I had gone with you when you asked, Caroline.” He glanced down at his lap, “I was an idiot. I'm sorry.”

“Stefan...” Caroline shook her head at his unnecessary guilt. She scooted closer, tangled her fingers with his, and lifted his chin with her hooked fingers. She gazed into his eyes, “We were not ready for each other back then.” She stroked her thumb along his bottom lip, “I had to grow up and learn to be happy with myself. You had to grow as well.” She placed a delicate kiss against his jaw, “We got together at the right moment, when it was our time.”

Stefan smiled in awe at how Caroline could always find the words to comfort him, “I still wish I would have known before just how perfect it was to be with you.”

“We're together now, Stefan.” Caroline smiled beautifully wide at her boyfriend, “That's all that matters.”

Stefan returned her smile, “You finally got me to the falls, not at night but it's still beautiful.” He pressed a kiss against her cheek, “Though technically I'm the one who got you here.”

“Next time.” Caroline giggled as she winked at Stefan.

Stefan chuckled, before he lifted the lid on their cheese pizza. He took out a slice for her and one for himself. He smiled at her but soon found himself gulping as he watched her bite into the gooey cheese slice, the strands of cheese falling to her chin. Before she could wipe it away he ran his tongue across her chin, eating the cheese off her skin.

Caroline's breath caught, her heart racing at the feel of his tongue against her skin. She looked into his lust darkened gaze, made sure he was watching as she tilted her head back, sinking her teeth into the slice, and pulling away, the cheese strands falling once again to her chin.

Stefan didn't hesitate, his lips were against her skin, groaning as he tasted a mixture of cheese and Caroline. He pulled back, bit into his own slice, feeling the gooey cheese on his face. He groaned as her lips touched his skin, eating the cheese from his face as he had done to her. Then her hands were against his chest, unbuttoning his shirt.

Caroline admired Stefan's exposed chest. She ran her fingers over him, as she brought her slice to Stefan's lips, smearing the cheese around his lips before she licked up the sauce from his lips. She moaned as she nibbled his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth, and swiping her tongue across it.

Stefan moaned in desire at her tantalising lips on his. He lifted Caroline onto his lap, and opened his mouth as he devoured her. One hand was curled in her hair, his other was stroking along her thighs. He smirked as an idea came to him, he bit into his slice, and leant in close to Caroline. Their eyes locked in heated desire as she bit into his slice, both of them pulling back, strings of cheese falling on both of their faces.

Caroline swallowed the mouthful in her mouth before dragging a finger through the cheese on his face, and bringing them back to her mouth to suck the deliciousness off her fingers. Her breath caught as she felt Stefan nibble the cheese from her.

Stefan continued his descent down Caroline's neck, his hands coming to the bottom of her dress, pulling it up over her head. He breathed deeply as he gazed at her, admiring her curves. His mouth fell back to her chest, his fingers stroking along her back until he reached the clasp of her bra, he unhooked it, and pulled it down her arms. He palmed her mounds in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her nipples, loving the way she breathed out a moan.

Caroline scraped her fingernails down his chest, smirking at the groan he let out. She reached for his belt, undid it, and threw it somewhere behind her. She pulled down his zipper, slid her hand inside, and cupped his hard dick through his boxers. He thrust up into her hand, moaning against the skin of her breast.

Stefan laid Caroline against the blanket, kissing his way down her stomach until he reached her panties. He tapped his fingers against her clothed clit, eyeing the pizza box with a smirk.

“Don't even think about it!” Caroline cried out as she noticed where his gaze was, “You are not putting cheese anywhere near there.”

Stefan chuckled, hooking his fingers into her panties, and dragging them down her legs. Kissing his way back up, he reached into his bag and pulled out two tubs. He opened them both up, keeping one of his hands running teasingly over her thighs, as he picked up a strawberry from the first tub and dipped it into the chocolate of the second.

Caroline's lips curled around the strawberry, and moaned in pleasure as she bit into it, a dribble of juice falling down her chin. Her breathing quickened as Stefan licked up what she spilled. Her pussy grew wetter at his sensual action.

Stefan reached for another strawberry, dipping it in the chocolate. He ran it over the lips of her pussy, smearing the sauce against her. He bit into the strawberry, before dipping his head between her thighs, and licking a path along her slit. He groaned as he tasted the sweetness of the chocolate, mixed with the taste of Caroline's own sweetness.

Caroline arched her hips against his mouth, a soft gasp leaving her at the feel of his tongue against her most sensitive area. When he repeated the same process she moaned, his tongue was touching her so teasingly that it only heightened her pleasure. She wanted to feel his mouth against her, stroking her with his tongue, and bringing her to complete ecstasy. His teasing was only making her pussy pulse with fiery need for him. She arched her hips against his mouth again, as he swept his tongue against her again, and begged in a breathy moan, “Lick me, Stefan... please...”

Stefan shuddered at the sound of raw need in her voice. Not wanting to deny her wants for even a second, he settled fully between her spread legs. He placed his hands under her ass, and brought her closer to his mouth. He licked along her slit again just to hear her moan his name again, before he pushed his tongue in her entrance, and moved in and out of her as his mouth kissed her pink flesh.

Caroline buried her hand in Stefan's hair, throwing her head back as she moaned, raising her foot to rest against his back. He was so good at making her feel amazing, the moans she felt vibrating against her pussy only made her throb harder. She was on the cusp of explosion, his perfect tongue stroking her toward heaven.

Stefan dug his fingers into her thighs, moaning against her as he moved up to swirl his tongue around her clit. She began trembling around him, a scream of his name falling from her lips. He went back to her core, and licked up all she had to give before he quickly pushed his jeans off, and slammed inside her still shuddering walls. He clutched her tight to him, and groaned in her ear at the perfect way she fit around him.

Caroline gasped as Stefan filled her. She curled her arms around his back, and kissed his shoulders as he began to move inside her. His groans and growls sung in her ear, making her tighten her legs around him, and moan her own response to him.

Stefan curled his arm under her back, and pulled her to him on every thrust. His mouth latched on to her neck and he sucked the tender flesh into his mouth. He ran his fingers along her leg, pulling it higher on his waist to hit a deeper spot inside her. He wanted to feel her fall apart around him.

Caroline cried out on every snap of his hips, her fingers curled into the skin of his shoulders, pushing her hips up to meet his. She was slowly coming apart at the seams, fire running through her veins, her pussy contracting as her walls clenched around him. She arched into him and gasped, “Stefan...”

Stefan felt the tightening of her inner muscles, and he rolled his hips harder and faster into her shuddering channel. He could feel his own orgasm build from the base of his spine, and needing to be connected to her he pulled her mouth to his and ravaged her lips as he pounded her pussy. He slammed into her one last time, lifting her up with the arm under her back, growling her name against her mouth as he came, “Caroline...”

Caroline spread kisses against his head as he panted against her, still connected deliciously, feeling so full with Stefan's length still buried inside her. She trailed her fingers over his back, smiling into his hair, as she giggled, “Mmm, what are you going to do for our month anniversary, Stefan?”

Stefan chuckled against her ear, his fingertips trailing fire along her sides, kissing her neck as he hummed, “I can think of a few things.” He dragged his tongue along her skin before whispering huskily, “Mainly involving whisking you away to somewhere quiet.” He nibbled her earlobe, smirking at the moan she let out, “And secluded.” He brushed his lips over her jaw, “Just you and me.”

“Sounds perfect.” Caroline smiled before pulling Stefan back to her mouth, their lips, tongues, and teeth clashing in renewed passion. Their hands touched each other, moans swallowed by the others mouth as Stefan slid inside her again.

Years ago, Caroline wanted to show Stefan the falls at night. He turned her down. Now, Stefan took Caroline to the falls during the day, and well into the night. But they spent most of the time moaning one another's name, and sliding their bodies against each others.


	7. The One Where Everybody Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been almost three weeks since I last updated. Real life has been busy and I just haven't had the time.

 

Katherine was annoyed. Her plan to get Stefan wasn't working liked she'd hoped, she had kept him from Caroline for a week, but he had left early on Saturday and she hadn't seen either of them since. She was surprised that Caroline hadn't come home on the Friday night, and that Stefan hadn't even tried to go and be with her. She didn't need an excuse to keep him with her this time. She thought that meant that his feelings for Elena were beginning to be reawakened. She was wrong.

Did Caroline truly mean that much to him that he no longer felt anything for Elena? The girl that not long ago he declared as the love of his life, his supposedly epic love. She knew he spent months drowning in a safe, and that when he came out he was different. More broken, but stronger at the same time. It was herself and Caroline that had helped him with his PTSD, and her reward had been a hot night under his sheets with him making her scream.

Was it possible that he had feelings for Caroline then? When they had sex was he thinking about the blonde they had left downstairs. His attention had seemed fully on her the whole night, but Stefan could fuck any number of girls without actually feeling something for them, even if he was in love with someone else at the same time. It was just releasing tension, sexual or otherwise.

Perhaps it was time she upped her game.

 

* * *

 

Caroline and Stefan were lying on her bed at her dorm, the sheet wrapped around their naked waists, facing each other, their heads propped up on their hands, their fingers ghosting over each other. They had been celebrating their anniversary, and being in the same room for the past two days. They were making up for the time apart.

Caroline placed her hand against his bare chest, softly stroking the skin beneath her hand, "I don't want you to go tomorrow."

"Neither do I." Stefan smiled, pleased to hear her say that, as he didn't want to leave her either. He trailed his fingers up and down her arm, "I just want to stay here with you."

"Then stay." Caroline bit her lip, her eyes wide and vulnerable as she pleaded with Stefan.

Stefan smiled, cupped her face between his palms, and leaned in to place a loving kiss against her lips. He nuzzled her nose as he pulled away, his eyes gazing into hers, "If I stay... I won't see you." He kissed her lips again, this time a little harder, a little longer, his thumbs brushing against her cheeks. He was breathless when he pulled away, and with a grin pulling at his lips he whispered his own plea, "Come home with me."

"I have school..." Her words sounded weak to her own ears.

Stefan nipped at her bottom lip, his voice a husky seduction, "You have eternity to go to school, Caroline." He kissed her passionately, his hand sliding into her hair, a moan of pleasure escaping his throat, she just felt amazing.

Caroline moaned as she kissed him back, her arm curled around his back, stroking her fingers across the skin of his back. He felt so good, her need for him so strong, the week without him fuelling her hunger for him. She would have normally gone back to class, but she had missed him so much, that a day or two (or three) off school wouldn't be the worst thing.

Stefan left her mouth and trailed his lips down her neck, nipping and sucking the skin there. He smirked as she arched into him and moaned. He ran his fingertips over her hip, the loving gentle touch a sharp contrast to his seductive mouth. The moan she let out had a shiver running up his spine.

Caroline rolled on top of Stefan, her legs straddling his waist, his erection brushing against her folds, her hands on his chest to keep her upright. She narrowed her eyes at the smirk on his face, "Don't look so smug, Stefan."

"Can't help it." Stefan grinned, bucking his hips so that he slid along her lips, both of them closing their eyes at the feeling. He ran his hands along her thighs to hold her hips, guiding her onto his hardness, a groan leaving him at the feel of her walls sliding down his length. God, no matter how many times he made love to her it still felt as unbelievable and amazing as the first time.

Caroline splayed her hands against his chest, moving her hips on him, her eyes closed in bliss at the feel of his cock deep inside her. Moans fell from her lips as he helped her, lifting her up and then back down, his dick hitting her spot every time she moved against him. She leaned over him, her hair covering them like a halo, and kissed him hungrily.

Stefan moaned against her mouth, his hand sliding up her spine to bury in her hair, his other he curled around her waist. Still attached to her mouth he sat up, her legs curling around his waist tightly, her hands caressing his back. He moaned, and began to shift his hips underneath her, long slow strokes that penetrated her deeply. Her answering moans just made him go deeper.

Caroline dug her fingers into his back as she bucked against him, gasping into his mouth as he hit a particularly pleasurable spot inside her. She cupped his neck in her hand, tilting his head so that she could get better access to his scorchingly hot mouth.

Stefan kissed her back with fervour, their tongues caressing each others, their hips moving against one another bringing them both pleasure. Stefan tightened his fingers on her hip as she began to clench around him, her walls fluttering with her incoming explosion. He needed to see her face.

Caroline chewed on her lip as she undulated her hips against his thrusting ones. Soft cries falling from her as she felt her orgasm begin from her toes, tingling up her body until she trembled around his hardness crying out his name as she came, "Stefan..."

Stefan watched the pleasure flutter across Caroline's face as she came around him. She was utterly breathtaking, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He sped up his thrusts, her still tightening channel massaging his cock so wonderfully that he could barely hold on. Her caught her gaze with his, never looking away from her perfect blue eyes, lost in a haze of ecstasy that she constantly left him with. He moaned as he felt the pressure build in his spine, his cock pumping wildly a few more times before he froze, pulling her tight against him as he shuddered, groaning her name as he came inside her, "Caroline..."

Caroline tilted her head to the side and kissed Stefan lovingly, the hand on his neck moving to cup his cheek to pull him closer to her. She sighed as they kissed, their bodies still connected so intimately that she could feel every twitch that his member made inside of her. It felt so amazing to kiss this way after being together, her heart fluttering in her chest, feelings making her breath catch. She cared so much for Stefan that her heart almost burst with it.

Stefan pulled away to rest his forehead against hers, his eyes captured within hers, shining brightly at him with feelings that matched his own, his heart racing in happiness. She was everything he could ever want, and he could happily spend eternity wrapped around her. He smiled at her lovingly, his hand coming up to tenderly brush her hair away from her face.

Caroline kissed him sweetly, giggling against his lips, "I guess I can come home with you." She grinned brightly at him, tilting her head, her eyes filled with laughter, "I do have all of eternity to go to school, right?"

"Yes, you do." Stefan grinned, and pulled her back to his lips for another passionate and perfect kiss.

 

* * *

 

Katherine walked into the grill and noticed Bonnie at the bar talking to Matt. She sauntered over taking the seat beside Bonnie, and smiled flirtatiously at Matt, "Hey!"

"Elena, hey." Bonnie smiled warily at Elena, she had heard about her drunken behaviour over the last week. It wasn't like her to be like that.

"So..." Katherine leaned forward to whisper not so quietly to Bonnie, "I hear you know about Stefan and Caroline?"

Bonnie swallowed, "W-what about Stefan and Caroline?"

"That they are together." Katherine replied, almost rolling her eyes at the slowness of the witch.

"What?" Bonnie let out a fake laugh, her eyes looking anywhere but at Elena, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Katherine really did roll her eyes this time, "I know, okay? I walked in on them."

Bonnie's eyes snapped to Elena, and she let out a sigh of relief that someone else knows. She hated to keep secrets, "I walked in on them too."

"Wait..." Matt had overheard their conversation, his eyebrows raised and an amused smirk on his face, "You caught them making out too?"

"Naked making out." Katherine curled her lip in disgust.

"Naked?" Matt asked, swallowing uncomfortably at the thought.

"Well, they were both wearing towels, but other than that." Katherine shrugged.

Bonnie blushed, and avoided eye contact with Matt and Elena. She was still embarrassed that she had walked in on them having sex, though thankfully both of them were clothed.

Katherine studied Bonnie's demeanour and couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Oh my god! You totally walked in on them having sex, didn't you?"

Bonnie's wrinkled nose was answer enough.

Katherine signalled Matt to bring her a drink. She leant against the bar, her head propped up on her hand, and she asked, "So we three know about their little secret, anyone else?"

"Jeremy was with me when we walked in on them." Bonnie answered, she'd rather forget about that night, but she also wanted her friends to be able to be in a relationship in public.

"I'm not sure who else knows." Matt replied, shrugging his shoulders, "But I know Tyler definitely doesn't have a clue."

Katherine took a gulp of her drink before saying, "Don't you think it's time they stopped hiding, and just admitted that they were together?"

"Sure I do." Bonnie nodded in agreement, "I told them that I wouldn't keep it a secret forever."

"They don't seem to want to admit unless someone catches them in the act." Matt supplied.

"Maybe it's time we made them face the music." Katherine smirked as an idea came to her, "They know we all know, but they don't know that we all know we all know."

Matt shook his head laughing, "You know that made absolutely no sense right, Elena?"

"We just need to get them to admit it." And with a certain person coming into the room at the right time could be very entertaining, "And then no more hiding."

"Okay." Bonnie agreed easily.

"Sure." Matt nodded.

Katherine smirked into her drink. Let the fun times play out.

 

* * *

 

Caroline and Stefan were driving back to Mystic Falls after three days of secluding themselves in her room, and making up for lost time. They were now discussing what was wrong with Elena.

"She has been flirting with me all week." Stefan revealed to Caroline, his hand sliding into hers to offer her reassurance. He only wanted her.

"Has she..." Caroline hesitated before just ploughing ahead, "...tried to kiss you?"

Stefan shook his head, "She's looked at me like she _wanted_  to kiss me, but I've removed myself from her every time." He brought her hand up to his lips, and kissed her knuckles softly, "I don't want to kiss her, and I don't want it to go that far in the first place."

Caroline tried to swallow down her natural reaction to go find Elena and yell at her for trying it on with her boyfriend. It just wasn't like her to do that. She frowned as a thought came to her, "Has she spoke to Damon at all? Or at least mentioned him?"

"No." That was what worried him, even if they were broken up Elena should have at least asked him how his brother was, and how he was handling it. She hadn't mentioned Damon once since she walked in on him and Caroline kissing, "She hasn't talked about him once."

"That is weird." Caroline frowned, that didn't sit right with her. Elena was completely heartbroken when Damon broke up with her, then to suddenly not talk about him at all, and switch her affections to his brother was not right. Something was definitely wrong.

"It's as if..." Stefan pursed his lips before telling her what he thought, "As if she's stopped loving him. Overnight."

"Something is not right." Caroline chewed on her lip, "You don't just stop loving someone like that, like they never meant anything to each other."

Stefan agreed. Something was wrong, he just wasn't sure what.

 

* * *

 

Katherine was sitting on the couch in the Salvatore living room waiting for Stefan and Caroline to arrive. She had compelled one of the students to tell her if they left, and she was informed that they had left hours ago, which meant they should be here any minute. When they arrived she would send off a quick text so that a certain someone would arrive at the right moment so that drama would ensue.

Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt sat on the other couch. They were prepared to confront Stefan and Caroline so that they would just stop pretending. Everyone practically already knew about them anyway.

 

* * *

 

Stefan pushed open the door of his home, part of him glad to be home while the other just wanted to spend the next forever in bed next to his girl. He pulled Caroline inside, dropping their bags by the door, he would pick them up later. He kissed her softly, and asked, "Want a drink?"

Caroline returned his smile, "Yes, please." She followed him, their hands entwined, before both of them stopped dead at the people in the room. They all knew so she saw no point in dropping Stefan's hand. She had the feeling that something was about to happen, "Hey, what's up?"

Katherine quickly sent a text. She couldn't wait until he arrived, and chaos would erupt. He wasn't one for holding in his temper.

"We think it's beyond time that you just came clean." Matt began the conversation. He was pleased that Caroline hadn't let go of Stefan's hand when she saw them. Perhaps she was ready to be open and honest with their friends.

"Yeah." Jeremy agreed, "It's not really a secret when everybody pretty much knows."

"There really is no point in keeping it a secret any more." Bonnie said, as she gestured to herself, Jeremy, Matt, and Elena, "We all know."

"And you know that we know." Katherine smirked as she noticed the hard edge to Caroline's gaze as she looked at her, it seemed that Stefan spilled the beans at her attempts to seduce him over the last week, "And we all know that we know. So whom is left that doesn't know what we all know."

Caroline blinked, "That... is a confusing sentence."

Stefan chuckled, shaking his head in affection at his girlfriend, she really was adorable sometimes. He leaned over and kissed her temple, "I think what she's trying to say is that... everybody knows."

"I know." Caroline sighed, detaching from Stefan to pour herself a drink, "I have been thinking about it over the last few days... and you're right." She smiled at Stefan, the pleased look in his eyes warmed her heart, "It's time that everybody knew."

Katherine heard the tell tale sounds of someone approaching. Time to put her plan into action. She jumped up and walked over to Stefan, her eyes changing from teasing to lust filled, "Are you sure you really want to be with Caroline?"

Stefan frowned, he couldn't believe Elena would even ask him that. Before he could answer he was cut off by her lips on his.

Caroline dropped the glass she was holding as she watched Elena kiss Stefan. She had never felt so hurt or betrayed before.

No one heard the opening of the door, or the sounds of the feet drawing nearer. They were too focused on Stefan, Elena, and Caroline.

Stefan didn't hesitate for a moment. He pushed Elena away from him and glared down at her, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Come on, Stefan." Katherine tried to hold in her smirk as the one she'd texted just reached the room. She licked her lips, and said seductively, "You know you still love me." She attempted to kiss him again.

Stefan pushed her away angrily, "I don't love you, Elena."

"Why?" Katherine hissed, anticipating the reaction that would arise from the confession she knew would fall from his lips.

Stefan glared down at Elena, and without thinking he all but yelled, "Because I'm in love with Caroline!"

Gasps were heard all around the room. But two clear voices were heard above them all.

Caroline and Tyler said at the same time, "What?" One was spoken more venomously than the other.

Stefan ignored Tyler, and strode over to Caroline. The way her eyes shined with tears made his heart beat uncontrollably in his chest. He cradled her face in his palms, smiling down at the girl he loved, and had loved for a while now. He gently caressed her cheeks, his thumbs wiping away the trail of the tear she shed. He swallowed once, before telling her in a trembling but confident voice, "I am in love with you, Caroline."

Caroline released the breath she was holding, blinking rapidly to keep the tears within her eyes, a sobbing laugh escaping her, "I thought that was what you said."

Stefan laughed, the only sign of his nerves were the way his fingers shook against her face, "Don't you have something to say in return?"

"Yeah, Care." Tyler hissed though gritted teeth, "I really want to hear the answer to that question."

Caroline tore her eyes away from Stefan's eyes to meet Tyler's rage filled ones. This was not how she wanted him to find out about her and Stefan, she wanted to be the one to tell him, in private and not in a room full of their friends.

Tyler clenched his hands into fists, glaring at the way Stefan still held her face tenderly. The sight just made him angrier, "Because whenever I expressed concern over your friendship with Stefan, you told me straight that there was nothing between you two." He sneered at the woman he still loved, and yet had never hated more than in that moment, "You lied to my face, Care."

"Tyler." Caroline frowned at the rage in his eyes, she wanted to try and calm him down. She reached up, and pulled Stefan's hands away from her face, sending him an apologetic look as she stepped away from him.

Tyler's eyes were full of angry tears, "You made me feel stupid for seeing something more between you two." He shook his head, a tear making its way down his cheek, "You swore that there was nothing going on between you two."

"There wasn't." Caroline answered quietly, her voice shaking as she confessed, " _When_ you asked _._ "

"As if you couldn't rip my heart out more." Tyler felt white hot rage fill his veins as he stared at Caroline. He never wanted to hurt anyone more than he wanted to hurt her, "You sleep with Klaus, the man that killed my mother. And now you're with him." He gestured toward Stefan, "The man that I was always jealous of, because you always trusted him more than you ever trusted me. You went to him for advice on _everything._ " He narrowed his eyes between the two of them, "You blabbed my plan to him the first chance you got."

Caroline took a step forward, "Tyler..." She felt tears fill her eyes as she saw the hurt in his eyes, "I never wanted to hurt you."

Tyler cut her off, "And yet you continue to do so." He growled at Caroline, his teeth lengthening, his eyes the golden colour of his Hybrid side, the rage making him lose control, "I never want to see you again."

"Tyler..." Caroline took another step toward him, wanting to stop the pain in his eyes so bad. She may not love him any more but she still cared about him.

What happened next was a blur.

Tyler sped over to Caroline, grabbing her shoulders harshly, growling in her face.

Caroline's face turned fearful, a whimper leaving her throat, as she stared into his hate filled eyes.

Stefan vamped over, grabbed hold of Tyler's jacket, and threw him down the hallway, "Get the hell away from her!"

Tyler jumped on to his feet, crouched in a fighting position, prepared to launch an attack on Stefan. Caroline's scared eyes didn't even register to him, but Matt's wide eyed look grabbed his attention.

"Ty, stop." Matt didn't want Tyler to do something that he couldn't take back, and probably couldn't cure any more.

Tyler glared at Stefan and Caroline once more before speeding away from the boarding house. He needed to be far away from those two, before he did something he regretted.

Caroline was staring at the spot where Tyler had threatened to bite her again, she began to shake again, as the adrenaline of her terror finally left her, and all she was left with was a deep aching pit in her stomach. She didn't regret her and Stefan, she just regretted how he found out. She wasn't even in the right mind to think about the fact that Elena kissed Stefan in front of her.

Stefan could see that Caroline was on the verge of breaking down so he ushered everyone out of his house. Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Elena, he practically threw them out before returning to Caroline. He rubbed her arms, his gaze filled with concern, "Caroline?"

Caroline finally turned her tearful eyes on Stefan, her voice a shaken whisper, "Tyler tried to bite me."

Stefan pulled her into his arms, wrapping his strong arms around her, holding her so tight against him as he reaffirmed a promise he made her long ago, "I will never let anything happen to you, Caroline."

Caroline smiled against his neck, breathing in his masculine scent, before she released a breath. She brought her arms up to curl around his waist, and she finally remembered just what they were talking about before Tyler interrupted. Her breath caught, and she whispered into the skin of his neck, "You... love... _me_?"

Stefan tightened his arms around her, smiling into her halo of curls, "More than anything."

Caroline pulled back to look in his eyes, searching for the truth. It was there plain to see. His eyes were honest, the brightest she'd ever seen them, and they were full of love. For her. A smile curled her lips, her heart skipping at the realisation. Stefan loved her.

Stefan smiled into her blue eyes, nuzzling his nose against hers, he told her again, "I love you, Caroline."

Caroline bit into her lip, her eyes shining with happiness, "Say it again."

Stefan thread his hands through her hair, sighing at the feel of her silken strands between his fingers, smiling lovingly at her, "I love you, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline laughed, the tears in her eyes over spilling, her own hands coming up to tenderly caress his face, a smile of pure joy on her face, "I love you too, Stefan."

Stefan could do nothing else but pull her face to him, and kiss her lovingly and passionately. He ran his hands down her sides to cup her butt, he pulled her off the ground, a moan escaping him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Caroline kept her hands on his face as she returned his passionate kisses eagerly. She barely even noticed him moving, as she was so concentrated on Stefan. She felt the brush of walls against her back, as Stefan's hands caressed her body so that she was whimpering with desire.

Stefan pushed open the door to his bedroom, and closed it behind him. Instead of letting her down like their first time, he instead settled her on the end of his bed. He pulled away to smile at her, his hands reaching for the bottom of her top and lifting it over her head.

Caroline reached for Stefan's t shirt, and lifted it over his chest. Her hands ran over his smooth chest, spreading sweet kisses across his skin as she caressed his sides. Her heart was beating frantically within her chest, though they'd had sex countless times since they got together, this was the first time that it was just purely expressing their love for one another.

Stefan smiled down at her, his hands hooking in the waist of her skirt to pull it over her hips, and down her legs to pool at the ground. His breath hitched as he felt her hands at his jeans, his hands ran through her hair as she pulled his remaining clothes off. He curled his fingers under her chin to pull her lips to his, moaning at the feelings coursing through his veins.

Caroline scooted up the bed, giggling as Stefan followed her, his lips trying to stay connected to her the whole time. He laid her down, and covered her body with his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling back to stare into his shining green eyes.

Stefan took her hands in his, raising them above her head as he slid his fingers between the spaces in hers. He settled between her thighs, his cock effortlessly sliding into her. He moaned at the exquisite tightness that surrounded him, she felt even more perfect now that he knew she loved him too. He gazed into her desire filled eyes, smiling as he once again told her, "I love you." Then he pulled his hips back before sliding back in to her.

A gasp left her at the feel of him moving so tenderly within her. She couldn't look away from his soft and loving eyes, he took her breath away with every move of his hips. This was making love, his tender movements, loving gaze, and passionate kisses took her breath away. She didn't think that being with him could get any better than it already was, she was wrong. She had never been more happy to be wrong before in her life.

Stefan pressed kiss after kiss against her mouth as he pumped within her. She was the most perfect fit, her channel gloving him, her body so responsive to his every movement. He finally released her hands to caress her hips, pressing her further into the bed as his mouth moved to her slender neck. He kept his lips soft against her, just kissing her as he increased the speed of his thrusts. The moan in his ear made him shiver.

Caroline curled her hands around his back, gently running her nails across his back, not breaking the skin just increasing the pleasure between them. She could feel her pussy start to tingle, her end drawing near. She wanted Stefan to fall with her. To express the deepest part of their love to each other. She kissed across his shoulders, nuzzling his neck as she moaned against him, "I love you, Stefan."

Stefan shuddered, he could feel the words whispered onto his skin, and head straight toward his heart. She was his, in every single way she was his. Student. Teacher. Best friend. Lover. Girl he loved. Every thing she could possibly be to him she was. She was his  _everything_. He would gladly spend the rest of his life making sure she knew how wonderful she was. How his life was better for having known her.

Caroline dug her fingers into his shoulder blades, her hips bucking against him, her eyes seeking out his to drown in his gaze as they both fell apart, only to come back together. She arched her head against the pillow, her eyes fluttering wanting to desperately close from the pleasure that was surging through every nerve ending in her body. But she wanted to look in his eyes as they both reached completion.

Stefan watched the pleasure transform Caroline's face into one of pure bliss that crossed her face. His breath caught at how truly beautiful she looked, and he rolled his hips into her trembling channel, a shudder running through him as he came deep within her, a strangled moan leaving him, "I love you, Caroline."

Caroline breathlessly kissed him, her hands stroking along his back reverently, loving that he was all hers to touch, kiss, hold, and love. She had fallen deeply in love with her best friend, and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

Stefan kissed her back languidly, his mouth moving against hers, savouring every taste, every sound she made as he thoroughly loved her mouth. He was happy. Purely, simply, amazingly, madly in love with his beautifully perfect best friend.

 

* * *

 

Damon and Enzo got out of the car as they arrived back at the boarding house after a almost two week long bender to help Damon get over his broken heart.

"Well, mate." Enzo leant against the car door, smirking at his still inebriated best friend, "Welcome home."

Damon stumbled out of the car unsteady on his feet. He had been drinking non stop for the past couple of weeks, and he didn't want to be sober. If he was sober he would have to think about the fact that Elena broke up with him, and he as just not ready to deal with that yet.

Damon happened to glance up and his eyes almost bugged out of his head. Was he still drunk? Or was he hallucinating? Was that really his hero haired, eternally in love with Elena, brother pressing a naked Caroline against the window of his room as he either kissed her or fucked her he couldn't tell, "What the fuck? No way." He peered closer, the image was still the same, "No fucking way."

Enzo frowned at Damon. What was he rambling about? He turned around to view what had shocked Damon so much. When he saw Stefan pushing Caroline against the window as he kissed her, his eyes widened in shock, "No... It can't be..." His eyes couldn't believe what was before him as he pretty much screamed, "NOT MY GORGEOUS!"


	8. The One Where They Figure Katherine Out

Caroline was giggling as Stefan kissed his way across her collarbone, his fingers tickling her sides, the grin on his face she could feel pressed into her skin. She smiled back, resting her head against his, her fingers randomly drawing patterns on his back.

Stefan hummed at the feel of her fingers against his skin, sending electricity to every one of his nerve endings. He loved that each touch of their skin against each other was filled with love, that his whole body was on fire just because he was touching her. He had never felt this way before, and every moment spent with her awed him with how she made him feel.

The door suddenly burst open, Damon and Enzo storming into the room. Damon was still in shock as he saw with his own two eyes a naked Stefan and Caroline kissing and touching one another's skin. Enzo was surprised and angry. Caroline was his friend, and he wouldn't have her being used for sex from the likes of Stefan Salvatore. She deserved better than that, much better than him.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Enzo hissed, his narrow eyes never leaving the naked pair in front of him.

"Yeah!" Damon pointed at them, his finger swirling drunkenly in the air, "Since when do you two do... that!"

Stefan gritted his teeth, curling himself further around Caroline to hide as much of her skin as he could from the two very unwelcome intruders. Couldn't they ever enjoy a moment alone to just express their love and desire for each other without interruptions? Was that too much to ask for?

Caroline dropped her head to Stefan's shoulder, groaning in annoyance, "Seriously!"

Stefan chuckled, pressing a kiss into the side of her temple. He sighed, turning his head to glare at Damon and Enzo, "Do you want to leave so that we can get dressed?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Damon smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ew, you are disgusting." Caroline shivered in disgust, glaring at the smirking Damon, "Don't remind me about that. Gross."

Enzo turned narrowed eyes on Damon, "You slept with gorgeous?"

"Long, long, _long_ time ago." Damon waved off Enzo.

Enzo continued to glare at him before he grabbed him by the back of the neck, and forcefully turned him so that they were both facing the door. He pushed Damon through, and called out over his shoulder, "We''ll be downstairs drinking some of Damon's finest bourbon while we wait for you."

"We will?" Damon's brow was furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, Damon." Enzo rolled his eyes at his drunken friend, pushing him down the hallway so that they could give Stefan and Caroline some privacy. After that he would get answers from them. If Stefan was just using her he would take pleasure in showing him the error of his ways.

Once Damon and Enzo left Stefan untangled himself from Caroline reluctantly. He brushed his fingers against her cheek, catching her eyes in his, the worry clear in his gaze, "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Caroline smiled, a sigh leaving her.

Stefan wasn't convinced, "You sure?" He had to ask, she may be the girl he loved but she was also his best friend. He _knew_ her, every single thing about her he knew, and he knew when she was okay and when she was not.

Caroline brushed a soft kiss against his lips, her fingers stroking the skin at the base of his spine, before she pulled back, the smile finally entering her eyes as she looked at him, "I'm annoyed, more than anything else."

A grin pulled at Stefan's lips, "I know _exactly_ how you feel."

Caroline huffed out a laugh, cradling Stefan's cheeks in her hands, resting their foreheads together, only slightly joking when she said, "Would it be too selfish if we just packed and ran?" She slid her hands to curl around his neck, a dreamy smile on her lips, "And came back in – I don't know – a century?"

Stefan was out and out grinning at Caroline now. He brushed his thumb along her bottom lip, "Sounds unbelievably perfect." He moved his thumb to caress her cheek as he covered her lips in a loving kiss.

Caroline closed her eyes, and gave herself over to his kiss completely. The gentle way he touched her face, the electrifying feel of his lips on hers, made her heart race. Her own fingers were busy running through his hair, and scratching the back of his neck making him shiver. She loved when he did that.

Stefan pulled back with a smile, his eyes darkened with lust, his hand still against her cheek, "While I would love to have you all to myself." He nuzzled his nose against hers, breathing in her closeness to him, "You and I both know that you would never abandon the people you love."

"Not even for you?" Caroline pursed her lips to hide her smile.

"Not even for me." Stefan pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth, smiling at her as he gazed into her bright blue eyes and confessed, "And that's one of the things I love most about you." He trailed his hand down her chest to rest above her heart, "How big your heart is."

Caroline's breath caught. It amazed her how easy it was for Stefan to mention his love for her, she was still getting used to the love she felt for him, but he had no such hesitance. He was full of certainty, and he had from the very beginning. She needed to know when he realised he had feelings for her.

"I think it's time we got dressed before one of them barges in again and sees something more than they did last time." Stefan smiled at her, going to his drawer and grabbing himself some clothes. He threw a shirt to Caroline.

Caroline held the shirt in her hand, cocking her head in confusion as she looked at Stefan.

"I like you in my clothes." Stefan shrugged, smiling slyly at the thought of her scent permeating his clothes. He liked the thought of his things being surrounded by her scent mixing with his. It made his heart skip at how domestic that was.

Caroline smiled as she slipped Stefan's shirt over her head. She buried her nose in her shoulder, sighing happily as she smelt Stefan's scent. Now she would be covered in his smell all day.

Stefan held his hand out for Caroline to take, and walked her out of his room to finally face the music.

 

* * *

 

Enzo was sitting on the couch next to Damon sipping his drink as he watched Stefan and Caroline make their way down the stairs fully clothed. He noticed that Stefan had hold of her hand, pulling her close to his side, a smile on his face as he looked at her. It helped ease some of his anger that Stefan appeared to care about Caroline. He would wait and see what they had to say.

Damon examined his brother's face. He may be drunk but he could see that Stefan cared about Caroline. It was not just sex to him. Just what the hell had happened while he had been lost in a sea of alcohol and blood.

Stefan led Caroline to the couch opposite Enzo and Damon. He released her hand to wrap around her shoulders as they sat down. He stared down Enzo, his gaze unwavering. He knew that they had become friends, and he truly hated it but Caroline chose who she cared about whether it was the wrong or right choice.

Caroline leaned into Stefan's side, resting her hand on his thigh, brushing her thumb against the material as she soothed herself. She couldn't help but smile as she felt Stefan press a kiss into her hair. His little shows of affection make her heart jump every time.

Enzo took notice of the way they acted around each other. Stefan was most definitely into Caroline, and if he was not mistaken she liked him right back – not that he couldn't tell from the moment he met both of them that there was something a little more between them.

"What do you wanna know?" Stefan asked, he wanting to get this over with as soon as possible so he could be with Caroline. With no interruptions. He was toying with the idea of staying the night at her house, no one would walk in on them there. With the exception of Liz, but she wasn't one for just barging in without warning.

"Are you two just hooking up?" Damon asked, smirking at the two of them, "Because if you are I recommend that you stay away from the windows."

Stefan glared at his brother, and answered him, "I am in love with Caroline, and she is in love with me."

"Wait a moment." Enzo held up his hand, staring incredulously at the both of them, "Damon and I have been gone for a little over two weeks, and within that time you've suddenly become in love with each other."

"It's not sudden." Stefan responded immediately, he had been waiting _months_ to finally have his shot with Caroline, "I've wanted this for a while now." He turned his head to gaze at her, his lips curved into a loving smile, "I've been in love with her for a while now too."

Caroline blushed, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, her eyes trapped within his green eyed gaze. She had a feeling that Stefan must have had feelings for a while, as he was just so sure and confident with how he felt.

"Love sick puppies. Got it." Damon rolled his eyes, and abruptly stood up, "I'm not sticking around for the next round." He raised his eyebrow at Enzo, "You coming?"

"Gorgeous?" Enzo called, waiting for their eyes to meet before asking, "You happy?"

Caroline's smile softened and she nodded her head, "Very."

"Good." Enzo nodded. He jumped up, about to leave with Damon before he quickly spun around, "Stefan?"

Stefan looked over at Enzo, "Yes?"

"Look after her." Enzo twitched his lips into a smile as he gazed at Caroline briefly before his eyes met Stefan's again, "If you hurt her I will show just what I had done to me for decades. Understood?"

Stefan nodded, "I will never hurt her."

"See that you don't." Enzo smirked at Stefan, "I'm a man that keeps his promises." With a last smile at Caroline he left with Damon.

Caroline dropped her head to rest against Stefan's shoulder, she sighed in relief, "I'm pretty sure that everyone knows now."

Stefan curled both of his arms around Caroline, smiling into her hair as he asked, "Have you told your mom?"

Caroline groaned, burying herself closer to him, "No, I haven't." She rest her hand against his chest, tightening her fingers in his shirt, "She won't be a problem though."

"Oh yeah?" Stefan ran one of his hands down her arm to tangle his fingers with hers, "Why is that?" He sighed as he looked at her tiny hand nestled within his. The sight made him feel protective of her, he knew she could take care of herself, but at the same time he was honoured that the job was finally his. Though he had always protected her.

"She likes you." Caroline tilted her head to look at the side of his face, and smiled as he immediately turned his head down to look into her eyes, "And I like you."

"Just like?" Stefan teased Caroline, bringing his lips close but not where they both wanted him to be, "Not love?"

Caroline vamped so that she was straddling his lap, her hands on his shoulders, the smirk on his face telling her he liked their new position. She nuzzled her nose against his, whispering huskily, "I love you."

"I love you more." Stefan smiled widely before he finally pulled her lips back to his, sighing at her familiar taste, and perfect feel of her on top of him.

Caroline moaned, rocking her hips against his, losing herself to his kiss once again. She loved the way he would pull her closer to him, and she would clutch him just as tight back.

Any more talking was lost to the heat between them, as they gave into the desire they had for each other.

 

* * *

 

Later on that night Stefan and Caroline were on the couch snuggled together under a blanket, two glasses of bourbon sitting on the table as they finally talked about what happened.

Caroline was glad that she was lying against his chest and couldn't see his face as she broached the topic she had been avoiding thinking about, "Elena kissed you."

Stefan briefly tensed at her sudden words. He tightened his arms around her, needing to reassure her. That kiss had meant _nothing_ to him, absolutely nothing. He didn't want or love Elena, he only wanted Caroline, she was the only person he loved. He had to make her see that. He pressed his lips against her forehead as he sighed, "It meant nothing to me. I love  _you_ , Caroline, no one else."

"I know." Caroline tilted her head to look at Stefan, the pleased surprise in his eyes had her chuckling, "I'm your best friend, Stefan. I know you, better than almost anyone, and I know that you wouldn't say things that you didn't mean." She raised her hand to brush against his cheek, "Especially when it comes to something as serious as love."

Stefan's eyes shined with happiness at how well Caroline knew him, just as well as he knew her. He was relieved that she wasn't insecure about Elena kissing him, but now he was curious about why she brought up the kiss if she wasn't insecure about it. He stroked his hand through her hair as he asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Caroline chewed on her lip, sorting through the pieces of information in her head before telling Stefan, "Elena has been flirting with you all week, and the moment we both come back they have like an intervention or whatever, and Elena kisses you." She narrowed her eyes, "At the exact moment that Tyler arrived."

"What are you saying?" Stefan asked, but he was slowly piecing the information together himself.

"You said it yourself!" Caroline sat up, and turned to face Stefan, "It's as if Elena woke up one day and stopped loving Damon."

"She hasn't been acting like herself." Stefan furrowed his brow as he thought over her recent behaviour.

"She missed an entire week of school just to flirt with you." Caroline added, her brain swirling with the different possibilities.

"She broke up with Damon." After everything they'd been through he knew she wouldn't just tear his heart out like that.

"When she found out about us she was a total bitch." Caroline gritted her teeth as she recalled what Elena said, "Elena may not be the best friend in the entire world but she wouldn't say some of the mean things that she did."

Stefan nodded, trying to trace back to when her strange behaviour started, "She hasn't been the same since Katherine died."

Their eyes locked, a horrified light in them, as they came to the same realisation.

"No." Caroline shook her head, "No, it can't be that. We would have noticed."

Stefan took her hand in his, his eyes reflecting his seriousness, "We _did_ notice, Caroline."

Caroline swallowed, "This whole time..."

Stefan finished for her, "Katherine's been passengered in Elena."

"What are we going to do?" Caroline couldn't sit around and do nothing, she needed to make a plan.

"Is Matt still being compelled by Nadia?" Stefan asked, the beginnings of a plan forming in his head.

"No, I don't think so." Caroline frowned, she didn't know for sure, "Why?"

"We need the Travellor dagger that Nadia gave to Matt." Stefan explained his plan to Caroline, "That dagger is the only thing that can permanently kill a passenger."

Caroline smiled brightly as she thought of a way to get the dagger. She gave Stefan puppy eyes so that he would agree, "You're not gonna like it... but I have an idea on how you can sneak in and get the dagger."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at Caroline, he had a feeling he was not going to like whatever suggestion she was about to make. The way she tried to get to him with her beautifully sad puppy dog eyes only made his suspicions grow.

He was right. He didn't like her idea.

He fucking hated it.

 

* * *

 

**The Next Day...**

Caroline took a deep breath, pasting a fake smile on her face as she knocked on the door. She prayed that it was the right person that answered the door. Their plan depended on it. She breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened. She put her hand behind her back, signalling to Stefan that it was okay to go.

Tyler glared at Caroline, "What the hell are you doing here?" He took an aggressive step towards her, "I thought I made it perfectly clear to stay as far away from me as possible."

Caroline kept the smile on her face, hoping that Stefan didn't hear Tyler. He wouldn't be happy at seeing Tyler's stance. She called on all her lessons from her drama classes, took a deep steadying breath, and acted, "I think we need to talk about me and Stefan."

"I don't want to hear about you screwing Stefan." Tyler continued to glare at Caroline, his hand tightening into fists as he took yet another step closer to her, "We are done. We are more than done. Especially after you screwed two people I hate."

"Tyler..." Caroline just needed to keep stalling him a little longer, "We were over the moment you left for New Orleans." She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared back, "In fact it insults me that you think I would take you back after you return with your tail between your legs. I have more respect for myself."

Tyler sneered, "Enough respect to screw Klaus and Stefan days apart?"

The resounding slap echoed around the house.

Caroline panted as she pulled her hand back from Tyler's face, "They are my decisions to make. My mistakes. I won't let you keep making me feel guilty about either of those choices." Caroline stepped into Tyler's personal space, her finger digging into his chest, "Get over it, or get out of my life." She glared into his eyes, "I won't be made to feel guilty for the rest of my life. Klaus was a lust driven mistake. Stefan is the man I love."

Before Tyler could say anything his head suddenly snapped to the side, and he fell to the floor before Stefan and Caroline's feet.

Caroline looked down at Tyler, not feeling an ounce of sympathy for him. She raised her brow at Stefan, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes." Stefan glared down at Tyler, and resisted the overwhelming urge to kick him. He balled his hands into fists as his angry gaze met Caroline's, "No one talks to you like that."

Caroline knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help but smile at the way Stefan wanted to defend her. It only made her love him more. She kissed him sweetly, "I love you."

Stefan smiled at her back, eagerly repeating her words, "I love you too."

"Now pick him up so that we can search for the dagger." Caroline told Stefan, waiting until he had dragged Tyler inside before shutting the door behind her. She thought for a moment before saying, "You check downstairs, I'll look upstairs."

Stefan nodded, "Shout if you find it."

"I will." Caroline smiled at Stefan warmly before vamping upstairs to search.

Stefan started his quest downstairs, looking everywhere for the hidden dagger.

 

* * *

 

Katherine walked into the boarding house to meet Stefan. He had called her saying he wanted to talk about their kiss the other day. She was more than happy to see him again. She walked into the living room, relieved to see that it was only Stefan there.

Stefan turned to Katherine, trying to keep his emotions bottled up. She had been trying to separate him and Caroline, trying to place doubt in her head, and he hated her even more for that. He swallowed all that down, and tried to appear nervous.

"Stefan." Katherine cautiously made her way nearer to Stefan, trying to appear apologetic, "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I... I was jealous." She bit her lip, looking at him through her lashes.

Stefan pushed all his love for Caroline deep down. For their plan to work, he needed to be convincing so that she would allow him close. He took a step closer to her, "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious, Stefan?" Katherine took another step closer, smiling at the lust she could detect in his eyes. She knew that if she just kissed him he would start to remember his love for Elena, "I made a mistake... I never stopped loving you, Stefan."

Stefan briefly closed his eyes, praying that Caroline understood why he had to do this. He took another step, so that he was right in front of her. He let his eyes shine with tears, and allowed his voice to deepen with tears, "I tried... I tried to love Caroline." He swallowed at the lie that escaped his mouth, he felt terrible for just saying it, "I thought you had moved on with Damon... and I never thought you would ever come back to me."

"I always will." Katherine held his eyes with hers, cradling his cheeks in her hands, "I will always come back to you, Stefan." She smiled, stroking his face, her eyes sparkling that he was about to be hers again. She repeated the truest words she'd ever spoken, "It's always gonna be you."

Stefan closed his eyes as Katherine's lips touched his. He hated that he would have to kiss a pair of lips that didn't belong to Caroline, but she had told him to do this. Katherine's weakness had always been him, and he would take advantage of that today so that they could get Elena back.

Katherine moaned as she thread her fingers through Stefan's hair, biting on his lip as she thoroughly explored his mouth. Unlike yesterday he was letting her kiss him, and he was kissing her back with passion.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was hiding in the kitchen listening to the whole thing. She was trying not to let the words get to her, or the obvious smacking sounds of their lips meeting affect her. She had told Stefan to be convincing, she knew he didn't want to do it, but he was the only one that Katherine would always come to when he called.

Didn't mean that the thought of Katherine's lips on her boyfriends made her stomach twist unpleasantly.

She reminded herself that she was doing this for Elena.

Stefan groaned loudly, that was her signal to come in.

She prepared herself for what she would see, and sneaked into the living room. Her heart clenched at Katherine's hands all over Stefan, she was relieved to see that he kept his hands at her hips.

She clutched the knife in her hand, stealthily made her way behind her, and raised her hand to stab her with it.

She thrust downward.

 

* * *

 

Katherine spun around the moment she heard the tell tale woosh in the air of something moving towards her. She caught Caroline's hand mid strike. She crushed her wrist so that she dropped the knife, "Nice try, little girl. But I am much harder to kill than that."

"No you're not." Caroline smiled through the pain.

Katherine frowned, thought a second too long when she felt the sharp sting of a dagger in her heart from behind. She turned her head to stare at Stefan, her eyes wide and tearful as the man she'd always loved killed her, "Stefan?"

"It's time for you to die, Katherine." Stefan finally glared down at her, with all the anger and hate he felt for her. He gave her a peaceful death the first time, not now he wouldn't, "Rot in hell where you belong."

Katherine let the tears roll down at her cheeks, "I have always loved you, Stefan." She could feel her spirit fading away so she mustered her strength to cup Stefan's cheek one last time, "You were my true love."

Her eyes closed, and she crumbled to the ground.

Caroline looked down at... Elena? Katherine? Whoever it was, lying dead at their feet, "How do we knew that it worked?"

"Tie her up, wait until she wakes up, and we'll ask her things that only Elena could know." Stefan replied, before bending down and picking Elena up, sitting her in one of the dining chairs. He went to find something to tie her up with.

Caroline stared at Elena, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She was one part worried for Elena, the other part furious at Katherine for all the interfering she'd done between her and Stefan. She glared at her hissing, "I hope you stay dead this time, Katherine."

Stefan brought some chains, quickly tying them around Elena. He walked to the drinks, and poured both him and Caroline a generous glass full. He walked over to his girlfriend, handing over the drink. He kissed her on the forehead, "Are you okay?"

Caroline smiled with her eyes closed, Stefan's gesture so sweet that it melted any remaining ice in her heart. She took his free hand, and slid her fingers through his, "Ask me tomorrow." She turned to Elena adding, "Or better yet, after Elena wakes up."

"Deal." Stefan rest his forehead against Caroline's, staring deeply into her blue eyes, getting lost in the beauty of them again. He couldn't stop himself, "I'm sorry I kissed her, Caroline."

Caroline raised her hand to his cheek, shaking her head with affection, "There is nothing to be sorry for. We made this plan together, we knew you would have to be convincing." She stroked his skin tenderly, "I won't lie and say it didn't hurt to hear, because it did, but I knew it was an act."

"I love you, Caroline." Stefan was almost desperate as he said those words, he needed to hear them back from her beautiful mouth. He needed her reassurance after what he had to say to Katherine.

Caroline smiled, kissing him so delicately before whispering back, "I love you too, Stefan."

Stefan breathed a sigh of relief, and pulled Caroline into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his face in her hair. He had to reassure himself, breath in her scent, and the feel of her against him.

Caroline hugged him back, allowing Stefan to take his comfort from her.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Elena's eyes fly open as she gasped awake. She blinked rapidly to try and clear the fog that surrounded her. She noticed Stefan and Caroline in front of her with worried expressions on their faces.

She tried to move but she was tied down to a chair. She frowned as she moved her eyes between the chains surrounding her, and the two in front of her, "Care? Stefan? What's going on?"

Caroline looked hopeful, "Elena?"

"Who else would it be?" Elena replied, annoyed that neither Caroline or Stefan seemed to be in a hurry to untie her.

Caroline and Stefan shared a look. It was time to determine whether this was Elena or Katherine.


	9. The One Where Elena Finds Out

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, and asked his first question, "Where did we first meet?"

Elena creased her brow, "Outside the men's room at school." She looked between Stefan and Caroline with confusion, "Why do you want to know?"

Stefan ignored her, "Who was my best friend?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Stefan just stared at her so Elena answered, "Lexi."

Caroline raised her eyebrows at Stefan, "Seriously? Like Katherine doesn't know that." She shook her head at Stefan, and asked her own question, "Who was the first boy I ever kissed?"

"Tyler, during spin the bottle." Elena answered.

Stefan turned to Caroline clenching his jaw, "Tyler was your first kiss?"

"It was during a _game_ , Stefan." Caroline rolled her eyes, and then gestured to the bound Elena, "I think we are getting a little off topic."

Elena stared at them with narrowed eyes, "Why would you care who her first kiss was?"

Stefan would not hide the truth from Elena, he was sick of hiding how much he loved Caroline. He moved his palm over hers sliding his fingers through hers to interlock their fingers. He smiled at Caroline lovingly before telling Elena, "Because she's my girlfriend."

Elena just stared between the two of them, her eyes wide in disbelief, a little twist of something in her gut that felt suspiciously like jealousy. She looked at their joined hands, and she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her chest, "Good one, guys. You got me. There is no way that you would go for her, Stefan. She's not exactly your type."

_Ouch, bitch,_ Caroline felt hurt, she wanted to take her hand from Stefan's but she didn't want to give Elena the satisfaction. Instead, she straightened her shoulders, tilted her head, and smirked, "You sure you're not still Katherine, Elena?"

Elena glared at Caroline, "I am _nothing_ like Katherine!"

Caroline snorted, "I think you're more like her than you think."

"Enough!" Stefan held up his hand silencing both girls. He crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at Elena, "Caroline is my type, Elena. She's loving, she's kind, she's compassionate, she's loyal, and..." He turned his head to gaze at Caroline, his lips curved into a soft smile, "I love her."

Elena gasped. She was in shock, Stefan loved Caroline? When the hell did that happen?

Caroline couldn't help the smile that broadened across her face. She had to admit that there was the tiniest spark of insecurity over Elena, especially after she realised that the reaction they got from 'Elena' was actually Katherine's reaction. She was pleased to learn that Stefan did not even hesitate to tell Elena. She leaned forward, placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

Elena had to look away, the sight of Caroline and Stefan kissing making her uncomfortable. It still doesn't make sense to her, she knew they were friends nothing more, sure Caroline was always on his side on everything, and she knew they had grown closer as she and Stefan grew apart but... _love?_ How could they possibly be in love with each other? Stefan was still in love with her... wasn't he?

Stefan smiled as her lips parted from his, her beautiful blue eyes glittering at him lovingly. He sighed, wanting so much to bring her back to him but they did have Elena tied up to a chair.

Elena huffed, "So why am I exactly tied to a chair?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Stefan asked, he was sure now that it was Elena and not Katherine.

Elena's brow furrowed as she thought back, "I was... with Nadia, and some traveller... they had Katherine's body... and she was doing something... something to me..." Her eyes widened as she recalled the feeling of being taken over by Katherine's life, "I escaped... and I was running to get back to Damon... Katherine's whole life was flashing before my eyes." She closed her eyes, as she struggled to remember what happened after that, "I ran into Damon's arms... and then nothing."

"That was almost three weeks ago." Caroline told Elena, guilty that it had taken them so long to realize that something was wrong with her.

"Three weeks!" Elena almost shouted, she had been gone for that long? How come no one realised sooner? Damon, why wasn't Damon here? She had to know, "Where is Damon?"

Stefan and Caroline shared a look, before he answered her, "When you ran into his arms? You broke up with him." He lowered his head, and winced as he added, "Well... Katherine broke up with him."

Elena swallowed, "How... how is he?"

"Not good." Caroline answered, sympathy bright in her eyes, "He went off with Enzo for an... impromptu boys two week bender thing."

Stefan shook his head chuckling, his girl had the most amusing way of putting things. He looked over to Elena to see how she was taking the news when he noticed that she was still tied up. Had they done enough to prove that Katherine was no longer in there? What if she was dormant, and could re-emerge at any moment, "Caroline?"

Caroline turned to Stefan, her brow raised, "Yeah?"

"Does Matt know how to call out a passenger? You know after having Gregor inside of him." Stefan frowned, that sounded so wrong the way it came out.

"Yeah, I think he does." Caroline took her phone out, and quickly called Matt. Not wanting to beat around the bush she asked, "Do you know how to call out a passenger?"

"Why would you-"

Caroline cut him off, "Do you? It's important."

"I do." Matt answered.

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief, "Good." She walked over to Elena, put her phone on speaker, and asked, "Could you say it now, please?"

Matt was confused and curious, but he said it regardless, he trusted that Caroline would tell him what's going on, " _Vyjít_."

Elena stared blankly at Caroline.

Caroline peered into Elena's eyes, they looked the same, and she had no clue as to how she would determine whether Katherine was still in there, "What exactly am I looking for?"

"I was there when Katherine killed Gregor. His eyes went black." Stefan walked over, peered into Elena's eyes, and asked Matt, "Say it again, please, Matt."

" _Vyjít_." Matt repeated, now insanely curious as to what Stefan and Caroline were actually doing.

Stefan looked closely into Elena's eyes, they stayed the same, not a twitch of passenger black. Stefan smiled in relief, "It's her."

"Thank god!" Caroline smiled bright, she took the phone off speaker, "Thank you for the help, Matt."

"No problem." Matt then waited a moment before asking, "Are you going to tell me what I've actually helped you with?"

"There is no easy way of saying this so I'm just gonna come out with it." Caroline took a deep breath, released it on a sigh and told Matt what had gone on, "Turns out that Katherine had been passengered inside of Elena for the last few weeks and none of us noticed. Well, Stefan and I eventually did, and we made a plan to lure Katherine here to kill her. With the traveler knife, which we did. We just wanted to make sure it worked."

Matt was shocked. Elena hadn't been herself, and none of them noticed. She had been surprisingly upbeat after just breaking up with Damon. He frowned as he realised what Caroline had said, "Wait. The knife? I have that back at my place."

"You did have that back at your place." Caroline corrected, she enthused her voice with her usual level of cheerfulness to distract from her stealing, "Stefan and I... took it. Long story. You may here something from Tyler." She shook off the thought of being confronted by an angry hybrid, "Just know that is was totally necessary, and we couldn't tell anybody as usually the more people that know the more chances there are of Katherine finding out."

Matt didn't really know what to say in return, Caroline had stolen something from him without asking, but it had been to save Elena. He was part annoyed, part grateful, part amused.

"Okay, well, I'll be going now. Sorry about stealing your stuff. Bye." Caroline hung up before Matt could say anything else. She didn't know if he'd be angry with her, or grateful for saving Elena, and to put it off a bit longer she just hung up.

Stefan chuckled as he released Elena from the chair, Caroline was just absolutely adorable. He was constantly in awe of her positive attitude, no matter what life threw at her Caroline Forbes always picked herself back up and moved on. He envied her for that, while also admiring her for the same trait. He wished he could be more like her, be less broody, less weighed down by all the mistakes of his past. He was getting there, the more time he spent with his girl, the more he began to let his past go. She was his future now, and he was very much looking forward to spending it with her.

Elena pushed herself up from the chair, and stretched her limbs out. She eyed the way that Stefan was gazing at Caroline with more than a hint of envy. He had not looked at her like that in forever, if ever. She could see that he was completely enamoured with her, and it irked her that he had fallen for her best friend. Was that why he had not known she was Katherine earlier, because he was so into Caroline he never took the time to notice. Stefan used to know her better than anyone, and she always thought he would, regardless of whether she still loved him or not.

Stefan noticed Elena's eyes on him, he raised his brow at her, asking, "What?"

"You and Caroline, huh?" Elena crossed her arms over her waist, a defensive posture, and looked down before meeting his eyes again, "I admit that I never saw that coming."

"You didn't?" Stefan met her stare full on, not hiding a thing about where his affections now lay, "Because I knew it months ago. I knew it before amnesia, before the safe, before even the thought of leaving entered my mind." He glanced over at Caroline, she was oblivious to their discussion, busy straightening out the living room. His eyes softened further as he watched her, a sigh of pure contentment leaving him as he all but whispered, "She stole my heart a long time ago." He ducked his head, biting his lip briefly before looking at Elena again, "I was just waiting for her to catch up."

Elena's eyes widened, finally realising that Stefan was completely in love with Caroline. Though his statement didn't make complete sense to her, as she was sure he was devastated when she chose Damon over him after graduation, "But you seemed..." She tried to word it as delicately as she could, "Hurt... heartbroken... when I chose Damon. How could you had already had feelings for Caroline then, if you still wanted me?"

Stefan wasn't sure why Elena cared, but he would be honest with her anyway, "I clung on to you for _far_ too long because I was afraid. I was scared of the possibility of loving someone that wasn't you." He chuckled at his previous thinking, seeing how utterly stupid and pointless it was now. He couldn't live without Caroline then, and he couldn't live without her now, "You had already broken me once. If Caroline had ever... rejected me... I wouldn't have just been broken... I would've been the ripper."

"She really means that much to you?" Elena asked, she still couldn't see it, every moment of last year Stefan seemed still in love with her, and at no point could she see that he was falling for Caroline. They were close, really close, but it never occurred to her that they could be more, "You would turn it off if she rejected you?"

"I don't have to be without humanity to be a ripper, Elena." Stefan knew that he was capable of ripping people apart with his humanity just as much as without it. Blood made him do horrible things, be a horrible person, and he didn't need a switch to make him that way. He was an addict, and it took him to dark places where he didn't care about anything but his next drop of blood.

Elena knew that Stefan's statement was partly true. When he came back from Klaus, his switch appeared on one minute, and then off the next, yet he still did horrible things. Though Stefan could never be a monster to her, as she loved him too much once to ever be able to view him as one. He was her first love, and he had been one of the epic loves of her short life. Maybe that was why it hurt that he now viewed Caroline that way. Your love for your first never truly goes away, she was no longer _in_ love with him, but the thought of him no longer being in love with _her_ , hurt some deep dark selfish part of her.

"I love Caroline, and everyday I spend with her I only love her more." Stefan smiled dreamily as he gazed at Caroline, his heart skipping a beat at the stunning girl that had turned his world upside down. She was his everything, and she was his forever. He only wished that he had lost that longing for Elena that had become a part of him that he didn't notice when it had actually gone, that his heart beat for another, until hearing Elena tell Damon that she loved him had shattered the illusion he had held inside his head. That was part of the reason he had wanted to go to Portland, to sort out his confused feelings for Caroline.

Elena had heard enough. She didn't want to keep hearing Stefan profess his love for Caroline, as it was still hard to wrap her head around the news. Maybe she never would, but that was an issue for another time. She had someone she needed to find, "I better go find Damon."

"Try the grill." Stefan offered helpfully, he didn't know for sure but he bet that it was a good place to start.

Elena nodded. She said her byes to Caroline and Stefan, and left to find Damon. She needed to see if she could undo whatever damage Katherine had done.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was lying down on the couch with Caroline across his chest, his fingers were running though her soft hair, as he enjoyed the quiet with his girl. Today had been a whirlwind, finally killing Katherine then getting Elena back. He just wanted to content himself by keeping her in his arms as long as he could.

Caroline had her eyes closed as she listened to the thumps of Stefan's heartbeat. She loved the way it jumped at her touch, and how it would race as she trailed her fingertips across his skin. She kissed the spot above his heart, and smiled as his heart skipped and raced.

Stefan tilted his head, smiling down at Caroline, their eyes meeting in a loving stare. He caressed her hair, loving the dreamy look in her blue eyes, she was so beautiful that he couldn't help say, "I love you."

"I love you." Caroline bit her lip, hesitating to ask but at the patient look on Stefan's face she found the courage, "How long... have you... had feelings... for me?"

"When I lived with you, I started to notice more and more things about you." Stefan never stopped the movement of his hand as he tried to pinpoint the moment Caroline became it for him, "How your smile was still as bright first thing in the morning as it was last thing at night."

Caroline could feel her cheeks blush under the emotion in his gaze.

"I began to live for the times I would make you smile, and especially when I made you laugh." Stefan chuckled, his fingers rubbing against the skin of her cheek, "I didn't realize that I was falling in love with you, it never occurred to me that my need to be around you was because I never wanted to be away from you, and it never crossed my mind that the aching pit in my gut wasn't because of Elena but because you were off with Tyler instead of being with me."

Caroline blinked in shock. She never even knew that he thought that way about her back then. She thought that she was trying to help him heal his broken heart.

"Then at prom..." Stefan smiled in awe as he remembered how utterly stunning she was. She took his breath away, looking so beautiful that it was hard to keep his eyes off her, "You were the most beautiful girl. So unbelievably gorgeous that you stole my breath." He curled his arms around her waist, tightening his hold as he revealed his thoughts during their dance, "I joked that you had Klaus wrapped around your finger, but it was only beginning to dawn on me that you had me too."

Caroline chuckled, even as her words stuck in her throat. She remembered all too clearly that dance, even though she was in love with Tyler at the time, for the briefest of moments she had wanted to kiss Stefan.

Stefan sighed, "I was worked up over Elena, and with a few short beautiful words she was the last thing on my mind as all I could see was you." He tilted her head up to meet his, his lips hovering over her mouth, "You told me that I would find love again, and for that one fleeting moment, I knew that my heart had begun to beat your way." He pushed a brief kiss on her lips, "And I wanted to kiss you so bad, your overwhelming scent invading my senses, making me fall under your spell."

Caroline kissed him again, her hands stroking along his chest, before she pulled back, and confessed for the first time, "I wanted to kiss you too."

Stefan shook his head, so much wasted time apart, but then again, she was still with Tyler back then, so she couldn't have been his even if he wanted her to be. He kept his head nuzzled against hers as he continued, "I was scared after that. Scared of loving you, and scared of losing you. I wanted to go to Portland to clear my head, as I was still hurt over Elena, and only just realising what I felt for you." He tightened his arms around her, "Then there came the safe. I was drowning constantly, and holding onto the pain of Elena choosing Damon to not succumb to the overwhelming pain I was in everyday."

Caroline rubbed her hand against his chest soothingly, offering Stefan her support as he talked about that difficult time.

"When I lost my memories you were there for me unquestionably, and I started to fall for you." Stefan smiled, his eyes looking lovingly into her eyes, "After I got my memories back, that was when I knew what I wanted, but thought it was too soon after Tyler so I gave you your space to move on." He brushed his knuckles against her cheek, "I had been waiting months to finally have my chance with you."

Caroline chewed on her lip, her eyes bright with happiness, "All it took was alcohol, dancing, and Bon Jovi."

Stefan laughed, pulling her mouth back to his, moaning as he kissed her again and again. Gently stroked her face as he moved his mouth against hers. He abruptly pulled back and asked, "When did you start to fall for me?"

Caroline grinned, cupping his face between her hands, "When I saw this hot guy walking down the hallway on my first day of school. I knew he was the one. I was already planning our June Wedding."

Stefan couldn't help the wide grin on his face, her beautiful face alive with teasing. He wished he had seen how amazing she was sooner, but he wouldn't change any of the things they had been through together for anything. She had proven her loyalty and her friendship over the last few years, and he had seen her grow into this amazing woman before him. Stefan pulled Caroline back to his lips, losing himself in the perfect feel of her against him.

It would have been amazing if they had gotten together sooner, but they were pretty perfect right now.


	10. The One Where It All Ends

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were sitting on their beds in the dorm room. It had been a week since Stefan and Caroline figured out that Katherine was passengered inside Elena and killed her. A week in which Elena had informed Damon that she was not the one that had broken up with him but her evil doppelganger who had hijacked her body. He did not take the news well, destroying the Salvatore living room, and then heading out to get drunk. He and Elena were still trying to work things out between them.

Elena clutched a pillow in her lap, pulling absently at the frayed edge. She was trying to gather the courage to speak to Caroline, after Stefan's speech last week it was obvious that he loved her but it was still almost impossible for her to wrap her head around it. Stefan was in love with Caroline. It just didn't make sense to her, as she was sure that he still loved her and always would.

Bonnie noticed Elena's far off look with a frown, she knew that her and Damon were struggling through their problems, so she wondered if that pensive look had anything to do with that. She tilted her head and smiled at her, "You okay?"

Elena shook off her thoughts and tried to smile at Bonnie, "I'm okay."

"How are things between you and Damon?" Caroline asked, folding her legs underneath her as she looked at Elena compassionately.

"It's difficult, but we'll get through it." Elena quickly added, "How are you and Stefan?"

"Really great." Caroline looked down at her lap, a massive grin on her face, "Wonderful actually." She glanced between her two best friends, her eyes sparkling with happiness, "I love him so much, and I still can't believe that he loves me too."

"Because he was my epic love?" Elena announced out of nowhere, wincing at the way it came out. She quickly backtracked, "That's not the way I meant it."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, the smile long gone to be replaced by the hard line of her mouth, "What _exactly_ did you mean, Elena?"

Elena floundered for a moment unsure of what she actually wanted to say before she finally said, "You were our champion. You kept telling me that Stefan was my epic love and that I should pick him."

"You should have, Stefan is the better Salvatore by far." Caroline just couldn't help but defend Stefan even now that she was the one that held his heart.

"Caroline." Elena shook her head, "What I'm asking is, if you were so for us getting together, why did you fall for Stefan?" She chewed on her lip briefly before adding, "You were team Stefan and Elena. I don't get how you suddenly became team Stefan and Caroline."

"You misunderstood me." Caroline shook her head, "I wasn't team Stefan and Elena. I have and always will be team Stefan." She smiled, shrugging her shoulders, "I want what's best for him, and at the time I thought that was you."

"So what changed your mind?" Looking back there was a point when Caroline stopped trying to get them back together.

"You no longer made him happy, you just broke his heart." Caroline tilted her head at Elena, almost smirking as she saw her squirm uncomfortable, "After that I concentrated on Stefan and making him happy again." She chewed her lip, a blush on her cheeks, "I guess... somewhere along the way... we fell for each other."

"I still don't see it." Elena blurted out, the truth was that she just refused to see it. She had seen how Stefan barely left Caroline's side, always touching, always kissing, the aura of love surrounding them, and yet she still refused to believe it.

"Good thing that it has nothing to do with you, Elena." Caroline huffed, getting off the bed to glare down at Elena, "We're in love, whether you see it or not." She turned around and stomped off.

"Care!" Elena called after Caroline's retreating back, but she refused to come back. She slumped on the bed, hunching her shoulders as she ran her hands over her face.

Bonnie stared intimidatingly at Elena before she raised her eyes to meet hers, "They are... forever, Elena."

She swallowed at the thought. As much as she'd refused to entertain the idea of them she couldn't doubt how much they fit together whenever they were in the same room.

"If you don't accept that Stefan and Caroline just might be the most perfect pairing in the history of relationships." Bonnie laughed, and was relieved to see Elena do the same, "You will lose them both."

Elena knew that what Bonnie told her was the truth, and she really needed to hear it. She had been trying to ignore the perfect and amazing relationship between the two of them. However much she tried she couldn't help but notice the way they were together.

She was being such a selfish bitch. Stefan deserved to be happy, and if Caroline was who he chose to be happy with then Elena would respect it. He let her have her relationship with Damon without interfering too much, it was only fair that she granted him the same courtesy.

 

* * *

 

Caroline was stalking across the campus, pissed at Elena for her inability to except that Stefan no longer loved her. She was trying hard to fix things with Damon, but she always had to have one hand on Stefan just to make sure she had her back up Salvatore. It was a harsh thought, but it was the truth as well.

She took out her cell and started to dial Stefan's number when someone approached her that she didn't think she would see for a while, "Tyler?" Just as she spoke his name Stefan answered the phone, "Caroline?"

Tyler stood uncertainly in front of her, "I think we need to talk."

"Is that Tyler?" Stefan's voice growled, he was still angry at Tyler for trying to bite her, and he wanted to tear him limb from limb.

"I'll call you back, Stefan." Caroline spoke into the phone before she quickly hung up before she could hear Stefan's protests. She crossed her arms over her chest, tightening her fingers on the skin of her arms in anxiety, before she offered, "Should we go for coffee?"

Tyler stuck his hands in his pockets and nodded. He silently followed behind Caroline as they made their way to the coffee shop. They needed to finally hash out everything so that he could move on... like she had.

Caroline ordered for both herself and Tyler. She led him over to a table in the back away from any prying ears that would listen to their conversation. She sat down, Tyler sitting opposite her, and took a sip of her drink while she waited for him to speak up. He was the one after all that had approached her wanting to talk.

Tyler just stated into his drink for an endless moment before he finally gathered the courage to look Caroline in the eyes. The wariness in hers broke his heart, no matter what had gone on between them he still loved her. He made his face as sincere as possible, "I am _so_ sorry for how I behaved once I found out about you and Stefan. It was just..." He ran his hand over the back of his neck, "...a shock."

Caroline took a sip, staring meaningfully at Tyler. She had spent enough of their relationship talking to him, now it was his turn. They were over, completely over, but she would still prefer to be friends with him if possible. Before they fell in love they were friends, and she hoped they could go back to that.

"When I chose my revenge over you, my life fell apart." Tyler shook his head as he scoffed, "Care... my life fell to pieces, and I have no one to blame but myself."

Caroline agreed with Tyler, he was the one to blame for the mess his life was right now, but it was up to him to pick himself up and move on with his life. She knew that some of his anger was just from the werewolf side of him.

Tyler's gaze dropped to the table, no longer able to look Caroline in the eyes as he admitted to his regrets, "I should have never walked away from you, I was just so angry... at everything." He clenched his hand into a fist, "At Klaus for killing my mom, sending me away in the first place, and _allowing_ me back so that I could be with you. You for wanting me to go to college when I have no clue what I want to do. At myself for being the coward that wanted Klaus to just end it for me so that I wouldn't have to live with knowing I got my mom killed."

Caroline finally ended her silence, "Tyler..." She reached across the table, taking his hand in hers, her eyes full of compassion, "Is that why you went to New Orleans? To get Klaus to kill you?"

"I just wanted the pain to end." Tyler met Caroline's gaze, his eyes full of tears, "I'd lost everything because of Klaus, so for him to be the one to kill me was a fitting end."

"Obviously that didn't happen." Caroline stated, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand."

"No." Tyler blinked away his tears, "He let me go so that I could live the rest of my life knowing that the only reason I'm alive is because Klaus wants me alive."

"Then you come back, and found out that I slept with Klaus." Caroline narrowed her eyes at Tyler, "Which I'm not apologizing for. My life, my choice."

"Doesn't really matter anymore." Tyler wanted this conversation over as quickly as possible so that he could wallow in losing Caroline for one more night before he made himself move on, "You and Stefan are the real deal." He let a small smile grace his features for a moment as he found it within himself to somehow joke, "Which I saw, from almost the beginning, that there was just something more than friendship about you two."

Caroline didn't feel the need to correct Tyler's observation as it didn't matter anymore, they were finished for good and it didn't matter when she may or may not have developed feelings for Stefan Salvatore.

Tyler knew that Caroline wouldn't respond to that. She would insist that they only fell in love recently but he knew the truth, it had started a lot earlier than either would admit.

"Was there anything else you wanted to say to me?" Caroline asked, she was grateful that Tyler and she had this talk to finally say goodbye to their relationship for good.

Tyler took Caroline's hand between both of his, and he smiled at her as he took his last look as a man in love with her, "I love you, Caroline, you were my first proper love, and a part of me will forever love you."

Caroline smiled back sadly, she squeezed his hand back, her heart feeling free as she said goodbye to the boy she thought she would spend her life with, "I will always love you, Tyler, we went through so much together for me to just stop."

"Goodbye, Caroline." Tyler leaned across the table to place a kiss on her cheek, breathing her in for the last time.

"Goodbye, Tyler." Caroline smiled at him, holding her hand out to him, "Friends?"

"Always." Tyler took her hand, smiling back at her. He was still hurt, but he would rather be her friend than nothing at all. He released her hand, gave her one last loving look and then left.

Caroline sighed as she watched Tyler go. She was happy that they could finally move past their relationship and work on a friendship between them. They started off that way and she hoped they would get back to that.

She took out her phone to dial Stefan. She was surprised that he hadn't tried to ring her after she hung up, especially as just before she ended the call Tyler spoke.

The moment Stefan answered his first words were filled with worry, "Are you okay? What did Tyler want? Please tell me that he didn't hurt you."

Caroline smiled at his concern, "I'm fine, Stefan. He just wanted to talk, and say goodbye to the past."

"And did you?" Stefan's voice was quiet.

"Did I what?" Caroline frowned.

"Say goodbye." Stefan asked, a lump in his throat as he waited for her answer.

"Stefan..." Caroline's voice was soft and loving, "I said goodbye a long time ago."

Stefan released a breath in relief, an ache filling his being at the distance between him and his girl, "I love you, Caroline, so much."

Caroline smiled brightly, her cheeks red, her eyes twinkling even though he couldn't see her, "I love you too, Stefan."

"Come home." Stefan needed to see her, he wanted to hold her in his arms, pull her lips to his and cover them with his. It had taken every ounce of strength he possessed not to get in his car and rush to Whitmore the moment he heard Tyler's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Okay." Caroline didn't need to be convinced, she wanted to be with Stefan, especially after her talk with both Elena and Tyler. She needed him, "I'll be home soon."

 

* * *

 

Stefan was waiting anxiously for Caroline to walk through the door and into his arms. He missed her so much, and he wouldn't admit it out loud but he was sick with jealousy the moment he heard Tyler's voice. It was a quick stab of hurt before she hung up. He knew that she loved him, but just knowing she was allowing him to speak to her after what he had tried to do made his blood boil.

He trusted Caroline, implicitly, with everything he was, he just didn't trust Tyler. The relief he felt when he heard her voice was almost overwhelming. _She was safe_. Now she had to come home to him, and luckily enough she had agreed straight away.

The door opened, and Caroline's beautiful smiling face was the first thing he saw. His heart gave a loud thump in his chest, beating extra hard just because the woman he loved was in front of him. He didn't even know it was possible to love someone this deeply, this achingly, that all he wanted was her next to him constantly. It was maddening just how much he loved her. He flashed back to her words at their prom _someday you'll meet someone new and fall madly in love_ , and he had done with her.

"Hey." Caroline smiled, her eyes softening as she gazed lovingly at him. She made her way over, and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I missed you."

"I missed you more." Stefan nuzzled her hair as he breathed her in, his arms curling around her back to pull her more soundly against him. He sighed, she felt perfect in his arms.

Caroline rest her chin on his shoulder, looking at the living room over his shoulder, a grin pulling at her features as she remembered the night that started them off. Who knew copious amounts of alcohol, dancing with your best friend, and singing Bon Jovi would lead to the best relationship she'd ever had. She let out a little giggle.

Stefan smiled at the cute little giggle his girl let out. He nuzzled his nose against hers before he pulled back just enough to ask, "What's so funny?"

"Remember when we kissed for the first time? On the couch?" Caroline bit her lip.

"How could I forget, Caroline?" Stefan dropped his head against hers, "That was the night I finally had the courage to kiss you." The smile on his face was blinding, happiness radiating from his every pore, "And also the first time we ever made love."

Caroline returned his smile, her eyes darkening with desire, her fingers dancing along the base of his spine, "But not the last time."

Stefan's breath caught, his eyes catching her lust darkened blue eyes, his heart racing in his chest as he read the want in her gaze. He closed the distance, and kissed her sweetly. His hands ran down her back to hold her waist, dipping his fingers below the waist of her pants, teasing her and him as he stroked her soft skin.

Caroline ran her hands along his arms to hold onto his biceps, her mouth opening to Stefan's questing tongue and meeting it with her own. A moan escaped her as they thoroughly explored each others mouths. She slid her hands up to curl around his neck and hold him tight against her.

Stefan ran his hands over her curves to cup her ass in his palms, with one tug he lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. He hummed in the back of his throat at how delicious she felt against him. He caressed his lips against hers passionately as he walked her up the stairs, pushing her against the wall on the way, grinding himself against her as his desire grew into an inferno.

Caroline felt a door against her back. She arched her head gasping, her eyelashes fluttering as Stefan's kisses moved to her neck, the tickle of his stubble against the delicate skin of her throat made her groan. She blindly reached behind her to open the door, giggling as they stumbled inside, only Stefan's tight grip saved them from both falling to the floor.

Stefan smiled at the sound of her laughter, loving that even when full of desire she could still giggle and smile at him, even when they were making love. It was the most amazing feeling in the world to be buried inside of Caroline as she giggled in his ear, he could feel the sensation along his member and it was delicious.

Caroline tightened her legs around Stefan and leaned back just enough to begin unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. Once it was hanging open she pushed the material off his shoulders, moving her mouth to his shoulder as she pulled it down his arms. She waited for him to put her down before taking it off the rest of the way. She moved her kisses over his chest, her thumbs rubbing against his nipples as she dragged her mouth down his abdomen.

Stefan ran his fingers through her hair as her hot little mouth worked its way down his body. A moan caught in his chest as she cupped his bulge though his jeans, the heat from her palm sinking through to make him even harder. He rest his chin on his chest as he watched her slender and beautiful fingers undo his jeans and pull them down his legs. He stepped out of them, and then promptly tightened his fist in her hair at the first swipe of her tongue against him.

Caroline swirled her tongue around his head, moaning at the taste of pure Stefan. She wrapped her lips around and slowly took him deep into her mouth. Once he hit the back of her throat she swallowed allowing him to slip into her tight channel. She hummed along his shaft.

"Jesus, Caroline!" Stefan felt his legs almost give way at the vibrations surging along his dick, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head at the pleasure Caroline gave him. He cradled the back of her head as he watched her, those blue eyes staring up at him was one of the most sexiest things he's seen.

Caroline trailed her fingers up and down his thighs as she bobbed her head on him. He felt so good in her mouth, the groans he let out made her stomach clench with desire. She ran her tongue along the vein in his length, sucking him off as she moved along him.

Stefan gasped as he flexed his hips, an involuntarily action at the feel of her mouth making him wild with desire, he just wanted to be inside her, his fingers, his cock, he just wanted to be joined with her. So he pulled her off his dick and up to his eager lips, both of them falling to the bed where he devoured her mouth, groaning as he tasted himself on her tongue.

Caroline arched into him, her legs wrapping around his waist as her hands clutched at his back. He made her whole body come alive with his every brush of skin, her breath was shaky as she felt him caress her skin.

Stefan rubbed his length along the wet lips of her pussy, tantalizing them both as he neared her entrance. He hooked her legs higher on his back as he bucked his hips and slid inside of her. He released a breath, she felt like home. He gazed deeply in her eyes as he pulled his hips back and thrust back in.

Caroline moaned, digging her fingers into his shoulders as his cock set her insides on fire. She pulled him down to her and swallowed his moans with her lips. She moaned as she dug her heels into his back, moving her hips along with his, feeling him so deep inside of her that she saw stars.

Stefan buried his hand in her hair as he kissed her back passionately, his hips rolling into her, her walls massaging him so perfectly as they made love. He curled his other hand under her back so that he could pull her to him on every thrust. He groaned at the exquisite feeling of being inside her, his mouth dragging along her cheek to nip at her throat. He could feel the hum of her blood beneath her skin calling out to him, making his mouth water with the need to have her blood mixed with his, making them one. He didn't know how to ask.

Caroline already knew what he wanted, the way he was humming into her neck as he bit at her skin was a big clue. She had never blood shared before, obviously she couldn't with Tyler as one bite from him she would be dying from a bite and would have to beg Klaus for his blood. It wasn't worth the risk. There was nothing holding her back with Stefan, and she realized that she wanted it. She wanted to be connected to him every way it was possible for two vampires to be connected. She tilted her head further to the side, and cupped the back of his neck.

Stefan's breath stopped at the signs from Caroline, she wanted this, she wanted him to taste her blood. God he wanted it so bad, but he had to be sure that was what she wanted. He slowed his hips until he was just nestled in her pussy, his hand came up to cup her cheek, brushing his thumb lovingly against her, "Are you sure, Caroline?"

Caroline pulled Stefan in for a deep and loving kiss. She smiled as she pulled back, "I want this with you, Stefan." She cupped his face between her hands, tenderly stroking the skin under his eyes which rippled with his veins, "I love you. I trust you. I want you to have every part of me."

Stefan had to blink back tears at the trust she had in him. He kissed her once more before he kissed a path down her throat. He nuzzled her pulsing vein, breathing in the scent of her, letting his lips caress her. He scraped his fangs along her skin, smiling at the gasp she let out, before he simultaneously sunk his fangs into her as he thrust his cock within her.

Caroline was hit by dual sensations making her cry out in pure bliss. The slide of his hips against hers took her breath away as it always does, but the added sensation of Stefan pulling her blood into his body brought a whole new intensity to their love making. She was drowning in ecstasy, her hips moving frantically against his as she felt her orgasm build, her hand held him against her neck as she cried out helplessly.

Stefan groaned into her throat at the delicious taste of her blood. He was close to his own explosion so he wanted Caroline's mouth on him drinking his blood as he filled her with his seed. He reluctantly pulled away from her tempting throat, kissing and licking away the few spots of blood that had escaped the suction of his mouth. He gazed lovingly into her eyes as he tilted his own throat towards her, "I love you, Caroline."

Caroline kissed his pulse, soaking in the anticipation before she whispered huskily, "I love you, Stefan." Then she slid her fangs through his skin, groaning at the rich taste of his blood hit her tongue. She swallowed him down as her pussy began to tighten around him, moaning wildly into his neck as she came.

Stefan groaned as her channel massaged his length, the feel of that combined with her sucking mouth at his neck had him falling over the edge. He thrust inside of her a few more times before he shuddered as he came, a groan of her name tearing from his throat, "Caroline!"

Caroline swallowed down the last of his blood as she came down from her high. She stroked her fingertips along Stefan's arms and back, loving as he shivered at her touch. She pushed kissed wherever she could reach; his cheek, his neck, his shoulders, enjoying being with him in this moment of pure bliss.

Stefan reluctantly rolled off of her, though he immediately brought her back into the safety of his arms. He smiled into her hair as he savored the feel of her in his embrace. He dropped a kiss on her head and whispered, "I'm so happy that I took my chance with you." He ghosted his fingertips down the skin of her arm, smirking at the goosebumps he trailed in his wake, "I've never been happier."

Caroline smiled into his chest, her voice a giggle as she replied, "I've never been happier that I chose a Bon Jovi album to play."

Stefan laughed, loud and joyously, bringing her lips up to meet his, "I love you, Caroline."

"I love you too, Stefan." Caroline giggled as their lips met in a loving kiss.

_And I will love you, baby, always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day, always_

_I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine_

_'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die,_

_You'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you always_

Those lyrics fit the love shared between Stefan and Caroline completely. Fitting that it was the song playing during their first kiss. And several years later it was the song playing during their first dance as husband and wife.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you all enjoyed my fic. Thanks for reading.


End file.
